Unwritten
by spitsgirl18
Summary: Kurt's a writer, too afraid to live in reality. Blaine is his biggest fan and when they meet he sets to work to show Kurt that it's possible to have a happily ever after in real life too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Unwritten

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Hi Everybody! Thanks for clicking on my story. This is completely AU/future or whatever you call it. This is my first attempt at Klaine so I hope you enjoy. So yeah, please read on :)

* * *

><p><em>The two men stared deeply into each other's eyes, not believing that after everything that had happened between them, they had finally made it to this point. The taller grabbed his companion's hand, smiling at that ever-present warm-feeling that came over him whenever they touched and pulled it to his lips.<em>

_ "I love you so much," he murmured as his lover's eyes fluttered at the gentle kisses being dropped on his hand. _

_ "I love you, too," the other sighed quietly._

_ As the two embraced, they knew that life was finally turning around for them and they would finally be free to love each other. As they strolled down the deserted sidewalk, clasped hands swinging lazily between them, they knew they'd get their happy ending together and that was all they could ask._

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled back in his leather computer chair, stretching his arms and rolling his neck. He was quite proud of himself for finishing his fourth book and he felt very good about this story. He also knew that with this book he would have finally gotten over that James guy from the coffee shop once and for all.<p>

See, that is how Kurt's life works; whenever he falls for a guy, he writes a new best-selling book to get over him rather than asking him out. Kurt is extremely shy, and has been for most of his life. It didn't help that he was a gay male in small-town Ohio, the bullying and taunting had caused Kurt to continuously crawl farther into his shell until he just stopped talking to people all together. Now, he only talks to his father, step-brother, step-mother and the barista down in the coffee shop in the bottom of his apartment building, and only to order his coffee. Kurt knew that he could always count on his notebook to be there for him though, so as the years progressed and the bullying got worse, Kurt started living his life solely through his writing.

In his stories, Kurt would make his characters have whatever adventures he had dreamed of doing, or having the experiences that he had wanted to have, without ever having to leave the safety of his small, tidy apartment. He made his characters popular, outgoing, adventurous and daring; everything he wished he could be but was too afraid to try. Kurt made them have their fair share of problems, the books wouldn't be so successful if there wasn't conflict in his stories, but he also made them live out whatever dreams he had desired throughout his life. His characters had gone sky-diving, performed in Broadway shows, became famous fashion designers and had dated the most amazing guys, while Kurt stayed at home in his tiny apartment wishing he had even one adventurous bone in his body.

His books were hits world-wide, and despite his somewhat controversial switch from straight characters to gay characters after his second book, everyone still considered Kurt a genius of an author and couldn't wait to see what he would come up with next. People always felt that they could relate to the storylines that Kurt came up with. No one even suspected that behind the amazing author was a shy boy who was too afraid to even try any of the daily adventures that his characters experienced all the time.

Kurt sighed, staring out the window of his apartment at the couples walking on the street below. After graduation, Kurt had wanted to get out of Lima as quick as possible. At first, he had planned on going to New York, the place where all his dreams could come true, but he had given up on fulfilling his dreams in reality, so he moved to Chicago and started writing. As Kurt watched the carefree young men and women walking down the street holding hands and laughing, he felt a rush of longing and a pang of loneliness in his heart as he wished that he could feel so care-free around someone. Kurt couldn't remember a time in the past 5 years that he had felt comfortable around other people, and so he settled with that ever-present feeling of loneliness.

Kurt decided he needed to get his mind off how boring his life was. He also realized that he needed a caffeine fix because he was feeling really tired after staring at his computer screen, writing for the last 4 hours. He pulled on a baggy sweatshirt over his old t-shirt and sweatpants and headed down to the coffee shop on the first floor of his apartment building.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival he ordered his grande nonfat mocha and took up his usual table in the back corner of the small room, away from all the other customers. He loved to come down here for inspiration because there never failed to be couples coming in to order coffee and he could watch how they interacted with each other and relay those actions on his characters in his story. No one really noticed the pale, lonely boy sitting in the corner, and the ones who did kept their distance.<p>

As Kurt had grown older, he hadn't cared so much about his appearance. He knew that it was his flamboyancy that had caused the bullies to really notice him in the first place but he had been naive in high school, hoping that after awhile they would leave him alone and pick on some new specimen. Unfortunately, as the years went on, the bullying got worse not better and the results were Kurt being too afraid to express himself in his clothing and appearance. Therefore, he never styled his hair anymore and he stuck to loose-fitting, old clothes from the thrift shops that helped him stay as invisible as possible.

Kurt's picture was never on any of his books, so he was not recognized as Kurt Hummel, author extraordinaire. He was usually seen as the weird, quiet guy hiding in the corner, or the hermit in apartment 417. On the inside flaps of his books, it never said what city Kurt lived in, if he had a family, or anything else that normal books would; the most information it would tell you about him is that he is 22 and what the names of his other books are. Kurt preferred it this way though; it helped with his bid to stay invisible. It also allowed him to write without being distracted by book signings, interviews or tours. He knew that there were internet forums completely devoted to guessing what he might look like, but he took comfort in the knowledge that the only people who knew who he was were his father, step-brother and step-mother. His lack of public appearance added to his publicity (ironically) because everyone wanted a little mystery in their lives.

When Kurt finished his coffee, (it hadn't been a very good day for couple-gazing, but that was ok because he still had to send his newly completed book to the publishers) he waved goodbye to the barista and headed back to his home.

* * *

><p>When he got back upstairs, the loneliness was really starting to bug him. Usually he was able to ignore it and focus completely on his writing, but today he wasn't writing and therefore, he had nothing to distract himself. He settled on his second distraction, talking to his dad.<p>

Kurt picked up his cell phone, hitting 1 to speed dial the only number in his contacts that he actually used. When he had first gotten his phone his step-brother, Finn, had programmed all of his friends' numbers in, in the hopes that Kurt would make some new friends. Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well, and Kurt remained isolated well out of high school.

The phone was answered on the second ring. "Hummel's Tires. How may I help you?" the gruff, fatherly voice of Burt Hummel sounded through the line, music to Kurt's ears.

"Dad?" Kurt said, hesitantly. He was always timid on the phone, no matter who he was talking to.

"Hey kiddo!" Burt exclaimed, happy to hear his son's voice. "Long time no talk."

"Sorry about that, dad," Kurt apologized. "I've been really into this book I was writing but I just finished so I thought I should give you a call. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I can call back later..." Whenever Kurt got nervous he would ramble. He tended to have a one-sided conversation with himself whenever he was thinking about doing something adventurous, or even a little bit out of his comfort zone, and he always talked himself out of it.

"No!" Burt cried. "The garage is pretty empty today. And I want to talk to my son who hasn't called me in 3 weeks."

Wow, Kurt thought, I can't believe it's been 3 weeks. He decided to make sure he called his dad more often from now on. "Sorry about that dad. Like I said, the book."

"I know, I know, and I'm glad you're ok and your writing is going well. But I want to know, how are you? Have you gone out at all since the last time we talked?"

Burt really worried about how shy and withdrawn his son had become. He was always trying to get Kurt to open up a bit and socialize. He had even stepped a little bit out of his comfort zone to make sure to ask Kurt if any new boys had entered his life. The answer was always the same, but Burt always made sure to ask so Kurt knew he cared. Burt didn't want Kurt to grow up to be an old hermit who was angry at the world; he wanted his son to experience living.

"No dad," Kurt stated, slightly annoyed by his dad constantly worrying about him. "I'm fine though, I prefer being alone. And I can't wait to get this book published."

Burt harrumphed at his son saying that he preferred solitude. "Okay, Kurt, I trust you. All I ever want is for you to be happy," Burt replied.

The two talked for a while longer before Burt had to go because the garage was suddenly busier. After Kurt hung up, he flopped back on his bed and stared at the blank, white ceiling, thinking. He wished that he was more social, and that he had a friend that he could call up to invite over and watch reality TV with and shop with. He wished that a guy would notice him and look past the shyness and the fortress he had built around his heart and care for the real him that had become deeply buried over the years.

Someday, he thought, my life will be more than a series of imaginary characters doing extraordinary things. Someday, someone WILL notice me. With that though spiralling through his head, Kurt drifted off to sleep, to dream of fantasies that he wished were his reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I hope you liked it! Please review, favourite, alert, whatever. I love to know what you all think of my writing. Please let me know if this is something that you will read so I don't waste my time. Sorry if you found this boring, I need to establish Kurt's situation before I continue with the story. I have loads of schoolwork these days and a lot going on in my life (I wasn't going to be able to start a new story for another month and a half but I got a random free weekend so here we go). So like I said before, review please. It makes my day. Let me know if you like my Kurt or not, what you want to see, whatever. Thanks :) Next chapter will feature Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Unwritten

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I just wanted to say that the feedback that I got for the last chapter was awesome! I am so glad that people actually want to read more. This is my attempt at Blaine; I hope I was able to do him justice. Thank you to EragonArya (if you haven't already done so, go read her stories, they're great!) for giving me some Blaine advice and pushing me to post this tonight. Please read and (hopefully) enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The young man caressed his lover's face, relishing the feel of the soft skin under his calloused fingers. He vaguely registered the acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of the room and remembered his plan to serenade the younger man. This is so much better, he thought.<em>

_ The elder pulled the slightly taller male so that their bodies were pressed against each other and he shivered as he felt the younger's breath ghost over his ear. The two collapsed onto the couch still completely wrapped up in each other. _

_ If this is what being in love feels like, I am perfectly fine living with it, the younger thought wistfully as he watched his lover fall apart in his arms. _

_ Both men leaned forward in that moment to brush their lips across each other's before sealing them for good. This would be the beginning of a lifetime of happiness for the two young lovers and they would finally be able to move forward from the past. As they fell into passion-filled oblivion, they knew that their love would last forever._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson carefully set down the Kurt Hummel novel that he just finished reading, furiously wiping the tears from his cheeks and out of his eyes. He didn't know why these novels always did this to him, but he always was bawling at the end of the stories. After wiping his face, he looked into the mirror to make sure that all remnants of tears were gone because he didn't want his roommate to ask questions.<p>

Blaine was a generally happy-go-lucky person who was always there as a shoulder to cry on for his friends. He couldn't count the number of times that his roommate had came home drunk and crying because one in his long line of girlfriends had broken up with him. Blaine was always there for his friend, even though the very next day he would be back to normal and dating some completely different girl.

That's what Blaine couldn't understand; how some people could fall in and out of love so easily. Blaine had never had a girlfriend, and he had determined when he was 14 that he was gay when he realized that he was spending less time staring at the girls at school and more time staring at the boys standing next to them. He had had his first kiss with a guy when he was 17 but it had been at some party and he hadn't even known the guy so it didn't really count.

Sometimes Blaine felt lonely without a boyfriend, or even another guy friend who was actually gay. Wes, his roommate, was great and all and so were his other friends but they just didn't understand, the way someone in his same situation would. That was why he probably felt so attached to Kurt's books.

* * *

><p>One of Blaine's friends had suggested the books to him a few years back when the first one came out, because he had received one from some contest he had won. Since he knew he didn't like romance novels, he gave it to Blaine; the only one out of his friends that he thought would enjoy it. After that, Blaine became obsessed and waited excitedly for the second book to come out.<p>

Even with the straight characters, Blaine felt a certain connection to the author's writing style, as if he wrote from experience, and he always was incredibly moved by Kurt's writing. Despite knowing nothing except the age of the author, Blaine looked up to the author and trusted him without even knowing him that if they were ever to meet, he would completely understand Blaine's issues.

Over the years, Blaine had continuously tried to find out more information about Kurt Hummel but there was simply no information at all about the young author on the Internet, other than what was written on the back of his books, there weren't even any pictures. Blaine HAD found a site that was completely devoted to people who wanted to try their hand at painting or drawing what they thought Kurt Hummel looked like, though. Blaine found this amusing to check out, even though none of the pictures matched his mental image of Kurt.

The third book caught Blaine by surprise, as the mysterious Kurt Hummel tended to, by adding the element of the romance being between two men. Blaine was impressed with the boldness of the author in his exploration and telling of the intense and passionate romance that unfolded between the two young men. After reading only a small portion of the book, Blaine's admiration for Kurt had greatly increased because the man was able to tell the story between the two men without worrying about the public's opinion of his controversial change.

That was something Blaine feared that he would never have the courage to do. For as helpful as Blaine was to his friends in solving their relationship issues, he hadn't even told the world that he was gay. His friends knew, obviously, but everyone else had no idea.

This fact wouldn't really matter, usually, because the whole world doesn't normally care about individual people's love lives. Blaine, though, was different because Blaine was an international pop star who had single-handedly transformed the music world with his constant changing of style and multitude of types of songs. None of Blaine's fans knew that he was gay and Blaine was worried about what his fans would do if they found out.

Reading Kurt's books, Blaine was feeling inspired to tell the truth, but he didn't want to let all his fans down, especially all of the girls who always brought signs saying "Will you marry me?" to his concerts.

See, Blaine's start in the music industry hadn't been the easiest, and he truly believed that it was solely the fans that had gotten him to where he currently was. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let them down. He wished that they lived in a perfect world where his sexuality would not matter, but he was not naive and knew that some people reacted very strongly to this kind of information and he could just not stand to disappoint his fans like that. He hoped that someday, in the near future, he would be able to be himself without ever having to worry about people looking down on him for it. Right now all he wanted was to make music that his fans could listen to without any other factors affecting their enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared around the dirty apartment, thinking that he should probably clean up a bit before Wes got home. Since Blaine was a singer, he had pretty flexible hours and spent a lot of time in the apartment writing songs. Wes, on the other hand, was the CEO of Montgomery Enterprises, a company that made high-tech speakers and other audio equipment for recording studios all over the United States and a lot of countries across the world.<p>

In the early days of Blaine's career, he had relied heavily on Wes to help him out when the going was tough. At first, Blaine attempted to become a Broadway star, or get some gigs in musical theatre in New York after he graduated from Dalton, but that hadn't worked out so well. He was barely making any money as a street performer in Central Park so Wes offered to fly him to Los Angeles and help him out until he could find good work.

When he arrived in LA, Blaine continued performing on the streets, only making about $25 a day (on a good day), and he knew he needed to find something better. Wes suggested trying to book a few singing gigs in some restaurants on a weekly basis. After taking his advice, Blaine ended up with four nights a week of gigs in different restaurants on Hollywood Blvd. They paid him well and all the tourists and locals liked him and were kind to him. Blaine decided he loved performing in restaurants, but he still wanted to do more with his life.

One day his wish was granted when one of the main talent scouts for Warbler Records came into one of the restaurants when Blaine was playing, on a date with his wife. The man, Nick, liked Blaine's singing and his hand-written lyrics so much that he left Blaine his office number and told him to give him a call on the following Monday.

Blaine was ecstatic and when Monday rolled around he quickly called Warbler Records. He didn't really care if he seemed overeager; he just wanted to see if this would lead to anything. Due to a cancellation, Blaine was invited in to audition that very afternoon. The manager of the recording studio, David Thompson, liked Blaine's singing so much that he gave him a contract and an opportunity to record his first song, all before the week ended.

Blaine felt that his life was turning back around, but he forgot to mention to the man that he was gay. This wouldn't have affected anything in the beginning, but after three years of Blaine charming his fans with his dazzling smile and excitable attitude, almost every one of his female fans were convinced that they were going to marry this man. Blaine realized that now, it was too late for his announcement not to matter, because he had waited too long and now his fans had expectations for him that could not be met if he admitted to liking guys. Blaine greatly regretted not saying anything at the beginning of his career, but he also knew there wasn't any way for him to go back and change it so now he just had to figure out a way to break the news to them.

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed to himself as he picked up around the apartment, brooding over the book he had just finished and trying to think up ideas for his next song. After three years in the music industry, Blaine's passion for his craft was no less (possibly even more) than when he started. He loved experimenting, and his fans enjoyed listening to his constant changing from fast to slow, upbeat and happy to thoughtful and sad.<p>

As his thoughts were taken over by the events that had taken place in the book, and by his own interpretations of what kind of a person Kurt Hummel might be, he suddenly came up with an idea for his new song. Sitting down to write, Blaine decided that if he were to ever be lucky enough to meet the elusive author, he would be sure to sing him this song to let him know that someone understands what he is going through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soooo, what did you think? Please let me know if there are any issues you have with the way I wrote Blaine. I would like to see if there is anything I need to change, that I didn't purposefully ignore when I was writing Blaine. Once again I'm sorry if this was boring, I have to establish Blaine's circumstances before I continue with the story as well. If anyone is confused, the excerpt in this chapter is supposed to be from the third book and the last one was from the fourth book, so that's why they both include gay characters. I love reviews, so please leave a little comment for me. Your feedback helped me post this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would be able to. I have math and chemistry tests tomorrow and law on Monday so I'm gonna be busy for a bit, so don't expect another chapter too soon. (Of course, I may get a random free night in the near future so you never know, I might be able to update sooner than I think :P) So please review, favourite, alert, whatever you want. I love to know that people are actually reading and liking my stuff. Thanks :) Next chapter will feature Kurt again (until they meet, I'm gonna jump back and forth between Kurt and Blaine each chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Unwritten

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters or anything else that has to do with the show.

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a really long time since I last updated, school and life have gotten in the way. So here's chapter 3, I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><em>The young brunet marvelled at the comfortable feeling that settled in his stomach as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend through the park. It's so nice to be able to do this without being taunted, he thought. <em>

_The young man stopped, turning to his lover who looked questioningly at him, wondering why he had abruptly halted their stroll. The two men stared lovingly into each other's eyes and the brunet reached up to rub his hand through the darker-haired man's loose curls._

"_I love you so much," he murmured as his lover started stroking his cheek lightly._

"_I love you too," the dark haired man whispered before closing the distance between their lips to seal their destiny with a kiss. _

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kurt angrily swung his arm to shut up whatever that annoying sound was that had woken him from the wonderful dream he had been having. As he heard his alarm clock fall to floor with a clatter, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and wondering why he had set an alarm in the first place. Right now he wished he hadn't because he had just been dreaming about walking through Central Park in New York with his boyfriend.

Wait... what? he thought. I don't have a boyfriend. I don't even have a friend. Kurt slumped grumpily onto the covers of his bed. He decided that he had gotten too engrossed in his last book that the characters had even followed him into his dreams. You're losing it Hummel, he thought as he stared dejectedly up at the ceiling.

As Kurt got up to look out the window at the sun rising, his eyes briefly scanned his calendar because he still couldn't remember why he had gotten up so early any way. When he noticed the bold black letters written under the day's date, he quickly raced to the bathroom to shower and change because he was already running late. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet with the publisher at 9 to discuss his new book.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his morning routine in record time and was out of his house by eight thirty, to begin his twenty minute walk to the publisher's office. Great, he though after checking his watch, I'll be able to stop and get my coffee too so I'm not annoyed when I talk to these people.<p>

Since Kurt generally didn't like to talk to people, and he was fine being as invisible as possible, he rarely actually went to visit the publisher of his books. Normally they would just correspond via email, but since this was Kurt's fourth book and he was fairly popular all over the world, the publisher wanted Kurt to come to the office to discuss the book there.

Before Kurt left his apartment building, he stopped in the coffee shop on the first floor to pick up his grande nonfat mocha. He then proceeded to exit the building to begin his walk to the publishing office.

He probably could have called a taxi because the offices weren't really close to his apartment, but ever since Kurt had stopped going out and hanging out with people, he had taken to walking a lot which was his favourite solitary sport. In a city like Chicago, it was usually a lot faster to walk somewhere any way because it was almost always rush hour in the city.

* * *

><p>As Kurt breathed in the fresh morning air, he smiled and gazed up at the buildings around him. This is why he had wanted to come to a city after high school; all of the buildings were so tall, and there were so many people that it was easy to go unnoticed, compared to Lima where everyone knew him. As he continued walking, many people rushed by not even looking at him, which Kurt didn't mind and the few that did only gave him friendly smiles. Even after living in Chicago for 6 years, he was still so shocked that people weren't sneering at him or looking disgusted by him like the people in Lima had, and it really did a lot for Kurt's happiness that there were actually kind people in the world.<p>

Kurt continued walking until he saw the bright blue ND Publishers sign rising up in front of him on the side of the tall, modern glass building that housed the offices. Kurt smiled to himself, the publisher had been brand new when Kurt wrote his first book but he figured the name, New Directions, was the perfect name for the company that was going to help him start a new direction on his life. They had taken a chance on each other and now Kurt was a world famous author and ND Publishers was a world-renowned publishing service.

Kurt strolled up to the large glass doors (the door handles were shaped like an N and a D) and grabbed a hold of the D handle to open the door. He immediately felt the rush of air conditioning meet him and walked into the plush reception area of the large office building. The young blonde sitting at the receptionist's desk looked up and smiled when she saw Kurt slowly making his way towards her.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Brittany said joyfully. "Mr. Schuester is currently away on business in France, so he moved your meeting to his business partner, Mr. Abrams. Is that ok with you?"

Brittany had been working for ND Publishers since they had first started, despite only being 21 now. She knew how shy Kurt was and that he generally wouldn't talk to very many people. Since he was their best writer, the company worked to make him as comfortable as possible.

Kurt winced, he wasn't really interested in meeting a new person, but he put on a bright smile and said, "Sure, that's fine. Thanks Brittany."

As Kurt went to sit in the waiting area until Mr. Abrams was ready for him, he started getting really nervous. The only people Kurt had talked to in the last 6 years were his dad, stepmom, Finn, Brittany and Mr. Schuester.

The kind 45-year old, Mr. Schuester, had taken Kurt under his wing and taken a chance on him. Since then, he had become like an uncle to Kurt and Kurt couldn't help feeling at ease when he talked to the man.

* * *

><p>Before Kurt could start hyperventilating about speaking to someone new, Brittany told him that Mr. Abrams was ready to speak to him. Kurt shakily stood up and made his way to the elevators. He pressed the up arrow button and waited for the doors to open. When he stepped inside, he pressed the lit up number 7 and waited for the elevator to whisk him up to the managers' offices.<p>

When the ding signalled that he had reached the seventh floor, Kurt started shaking. Calm down Hummel, he thought. He's not going to hurt you. Kurt took a couple deep breaths to calm his racing heart and stepped cautiously out of the elevator.

The seventh floor secretary, Quinn, looked up from her computer screen when she heard the elevator open and smiled at Kurt. The two had never actually talked, but she was friendly to him nonetheless. This time though, she stood up and walked to Mr. Abrams door and opened it for Kurt.

"Good luck, hun," the 33-year old lady said soothingly. Pretty much everyone in the offices knew about Kurt's withdrawn personality.

"Thank you," he whispered, giving her a small, nervous smile.

As Kurt stepped into the office, Quinn closed the door behind him with a click. The first thing Kurt noticed when he walked inside was the folded up wheelchair leaning on the wall. Then he noticed the vast collection of electronics spread sporadically around the office. Finally, Kurt turned to the man sitting behind the desk in a green knitted sweater. Kurt thought he looked to be in his late 20s, maybe 28, and that he looked nice enough.

When the man spoke, Kurt felt suddenly at ease. "Hi, Mr. Hummel, it's nice to meet you. I'm Artie Abrams, but you can call me Artie."

Kurt looked at the outstretched hand for a second before clasping it with his own, glad that they weren't sweating, and smiled. "You can call me Kurt," he said quietly. "And it's nice to meet you too."

Kurt sat down in the dark blue chair situated across from Artie's desk and felt himself relax. He had had one of these meetings when he had sent his first book to ND. That meeting had been much more awkward though because Kurt had nearly passed out from the stress of talking to so many new people in one day. Now, he knew it was going to go much better because he had come to trust the employees at ND.

"Ok, let's discuss this book," Artie said in a friendly tone as he settled back in his chair, prepared for all the information Kurt was willing to say.

* * *

><p>For the next 75 minutes, the two men discussed the specifics of how Kurt wanted his book laid out, and what his hopes for it were. When they finished, Kurt felt exhausted; he hadn't talked that much in ages. Both men decided that they were satisfied with the results of their meeting and Kurt went to leave.<p>

Kurt had almost reached the door when Artie called his name with one last thing to ask him. Kurt turned around and saw that Artie had picked up a sticky note off of his desk.

"Kurt," he said. "We've been getting many calls regarding you from talk shows and reporters and they are all asking if you'd be interested in doing a book tour? It would start in LA and go across the country, if you're interested."

Kurt hesitated, he really didn't want to be recognized in public, or talk to people such as reporters. "I don't know," Kurt said, nervously. "I don't think I could do that. Why would they be contacting you guys though? You're not my agent."

"Yes that's true," Artie conceded. "But since there isn't really any information about you on the books, the press has decided to try and reach you through us. You don't have to come up with a decision right away. You can think about it, and get back to us if you want. No pressure."

Kurt smiled gratefully at Artie. "Thank you," he said. "I will get back to you by the end of the week."

"I'll look forward to talking to you again Kurt. Have a good week."

"Thanks for everything, Artie. Good-bye."

Kurt got up and promptly walked out of the office. He thanked Quinn at her desk before making his way to the bank of elevators. He said good-bye to Brittany and quickly headed outside. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked back to his apartment, he thought in great detail about whether he should do a book tour or not. He didn't really want to because it would involve public appearances, and a lot of talk shows and he wasn't sure that he would be able to handle that. On the other hand, if his readers knew who he was, and could put a real person to his name, the stories might seem more real to them and he could make a positive influence in some people's lives.<p>

When Kurt got back to his apartment, he was no closer to finding an answer to his dilemma. He decided to call the one person of whose opinion really mattered to him, his dad.

Upon re-entering his home, Kurt picked up his cell phone and immediately dialled the number for his dad's garage. "Hummel's Tires, how may I help you?" Burt's gruff voice sounded down the line.

"Hey dad, it's me again," Kurt replied.

"Hey kiddo! Wow! Two days in a row, it's great to hear from you again." Kurt couldn't keep the wide grin off his face at how excited his dad sounded to hear from him.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on something," Kurt stated. "You know how I get really nervous and don't, you know, talk to people, like, ever?" Burt grunted and Kurt took that to mean yes. "Well," he continued. "I've been given this opportunity to do a book tour for my new novel, and I really don't know if I should do it or not."

Burt was silent for a few moments, absorbing what his son had just said. "You mean, as in do interviews and stuff about the book," he questioned.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "I know it's not really my thing, I can't talk to anyone, really, without nearly hyperventilating, but I feel I owe it to my fans who have stuck by me without even knowing who I am."

Burt pondered what his son was saying. On one hand, he was happy that his son was thinking about coming out of his shell and touring his book, but he also didn't want him to take on too much too fast. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt's father asked.

"I just don't know dad. I... I just don't know."

"Well, I'll support you in whatever you choose. And know that I am very proud of you for considering it. I've been worried about you these last few years."

"I know dad, I'm sorry for worrying you. I think I'm going to do it. If I find it's too much, I'll just come home and hope I haven't done too much damage. And I'll get a trip to LA out of it." Kurt smiled as he thought about it. Even if he was by himself, LA could be fun; after New York, it was the next place he had dreamed of going.

"I think it's a great idea, kiddo, if you're up for it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thanks dad. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

After Kurt hung up he walked over to his window and stared at the couples down on the sidewalk. He shivered thinking about what he was going to do. Who would guess that the hermit in Apartment 417 would actually be world-renowned author, Kurt Hummel?

Kurt picked up his cell again and immediately called back Artie Abrams.

"Hey man, that was quick. What would you like me to tell these press people that keep asking for you?" Artie answered the phone.

Kurt hesitated for a second, sorting out his mind. "Tell them," he started. "That I'm in."

Artie paused. "Wow! Really? That's great! I'll email you all the info soon, ok bud?"

"Great," Kurt replied. "Talk to you later, Artie."

Kurt hung up the phone again and flopped back in his desk chair. What have I gotten myself into? he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soooo, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also, if you notice any inconsistencies, can you also let me know so I can fix them because I'm worried that I might be repeating characters or something. As usual, I'm sorry if it's boring, I can't guarantee that it will get more exciting because I haven't really decided exactly what's going to happen yet. I know how I want it to end but the middle's kind of iffy. What do you guys think of the new season of Glee so far? I personally LOVE any song that Blaine performs. Well, I should be heading off to bed, another quiz tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, favourite, alert, whatever you want. Next chapter is Blaine and if you have any suggestions for what he should do, please let me know because I've got nothing right now. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters or references to any characters made in this chapter. I also don't own any references made to other movies or TV shows.

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry that this took so long to post. As you all probably know, life tends to get in the way sometimes. I had a free night so here's what I've got. I'm sorry it's so short but next chapter should be longer. Some people were asking when Blaine and Kurt are going to meet, and I'm not 100% sure yet because my characters keep coming up with different ideas than my original plan, but either next chapter or the one after. I hope you like this. Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it means a lot. Please keep reviewing, writer's block keeps slowing me down too so if you have any suggestions I'm completely open to ideas. Thank you to EragonArya for her suggestions, without her help I wouldn't have this chapter anywhere near written yet. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The short, dark-haired male stared dejectedly across the park. His lover, the sole meaning in his life, had left him months ago for fear of falling in love. It had been too late for the younger man though and he had been left wondering what he was going to do. <em>

_ As the man walked aimlessly along the park's paths he wished that he could see his blue-eyed love just one more time. When he turned the corner around a particularly large tree, he was stopped in his tracks when he saw the young brunet standing there looking around._

_ When the two caught sight of each other, the smile that lit up the brunet's face, and was mirrored on the dark-haired male's face, was brighter than the sun. They ran towards each other and embraced, like in a romantic movie, and without a care for who may be watching or that they were in a public park the pair shared a kiss under the pink sky from the setting sun._

_ "I am so sorry," the blue-eyed male said when he and his lover broke apart. "I was stupid to leave you and I will never do it again. I love you so much."_

_ The shorter man stared deeply into the elder's eyes, tears springing to the surface. "I love you too, so, so much."_

* * *

><p>Ring, ring, ring...<p>

Blaine snapped out of his daydream at the sound of his cell phone ringing from the table he had left it on. He shook his head dispelling all thoughts of the daydream and reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Hey Blaine," Wes's voice came down the line. "I just have a few more stops before I get home but I was wondering if you would be up to Chinese food again tonight. I don't really feel like making anything and I figure I can just pick some up on my way."

"Yeah that sounds good," Blaine said cheerfully. "I'm just trying to work on a few more songs for my album so whenever you get back is fine with me."

"Cool, see you in a bit," Wes stated before hanging up.

This is how Blaine and Wes's usual days went; Blaine would be home in the apartment or at the studio working on his music, and Wes would be at the office so he would bring home take-out of whatever restaurant looked better that night. It was the third night that week that the two were having Chinese food but they didn't mind because they both loved it.

* * *

><p>Blaine went back to his computer after hanging up with Wes and stared at what he had written so far for his song. Whenever Blaine was writing music, he would usually write it by hand and then re-write it on a special program on his computer so he could email it to the producers. Then they would call him in to record it. Currently, Blaine was working on some new songs to go with the song he had written after reading Kurt Hummel's last book for a new CD.<p>

After working for another half an hour, Blaine was bored so he went on the Internet and typed in Kurt Hummel's name to see if there was any new news on any of the blogs with new information on the mysterious author. This time his search was not a disappointment.

The first hit that came up when Blaine typed Kurt's name in the search engine was a press release from earlier that day. Its title stated: _"Mysterious Author Kurt Hummel to Do Book Tour in LA"._ Blaine stared at the screen for five minutes before his brain started functioning properly again and he clicked on the link. It brought him to a story which said that yes, Kurt Hummel was actually coming to LA to promote his new book. It also said that after years of waiting, fans all over the world would get to see who the author of the four, soon to be five, best-selling books was.

After reading this, Blaine felt like his brain was going to explode. Kurt was coming here, to LA! Blaine leapt up from the desk and started dancing around the apartment. "I can't believe it!" he yelled as he continued his happy-dancing around the living room.

At this time, Wes entered the room. "Blaine!" he called. "We're back! And I've got food!"

Blaine raced over to Wes like an excited five-year old and grabbed the elder's arms. "Wes! Wes! Wes! Guess what? Kurt Hummel is doing a book tour! He's coming to LA! He's coming here! I'm going to get to see who he is! Maybe even meet him or something! It's amazing! Wes!"

Blaine grabbed his friend's arms and started waltzing excitedly around the room. "Calm down, Blaine, just take a deep breath." Wes pulled his arms out of Blaine's grasp and gripped onto his roommate's shoulders. "Breathe," he instructed, staring at the younger man.

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled. "I can't wait Wes! I've been waiting years to find out who this mysterious author is and now I'll get the chance."

"I'm happy for you Blaine. I really am," Wes stated. "It's just been a long day with Max getting his shots and this new contract we just signed with Warbler Records, I'm really tired."

"Oh my gosh!" Blaine exclaimed. "I almost forgot about Max!" With that Blaine looked over towards the door and whistled. "Here Max, come."

From the direction of the entrance way, a golden Labrador puppy bounded over and started barking at Blaine, wanting to join in on the excitement. Blaine crouched down and rubbed the dog's head. "You're such a good boy," he said.

"Sometimes, you're like an over-excited puppy," Wes mused watching Blaine interact with his dog. "I don't know how I put up with both of you."

Blaine looked incredulously up at his roommate but saw the laughter in his eyes and chuckled too as he continued to scratch the dog's head.

"C'mon," Wes said. "The food's probably getting cold."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Blaine was out walking to Warbler Studios to record a couple of his new songs, when he stopped outside the studio for The Chang-Chang Show, the most popular morning show in LA. On a board posted near the door was a list of the up-coming special guests that the show was welcoming. Blaine was scheduled to go on the show to promote his new album and perform a song in the coming weeks and he wanted to check if he had been given a slot yet.<p>

When he saw where he was slotted, Blaine almost fainted; the other special guest scheduled for that day was none other than Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't believe it. Not only was Kurt coming to LA, but Blaine was now going to have a very good chance of meeting the young author because they were going to be in the same studio on the same day. This is going to be amazing, Blaine thought to himself.

As Blaine continued to stare at the posting on the door, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was very likely going to meet Kurt Hummel, the door swung open and out walked one of the show's cameramen, Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson," the cameraman greeted. "You going to be performing for us any time soon?"

"Actually I am," Blaine replied in a friendly tone, trying to keep the goofy grin off his face. "It says here that I'm coming on in a couple of weeks, when Kurt Hummel comes on actually."

Puck stared blankly at Blaine. "Oh, wait, you mean that author that no one knows who he is and stuff?" he asked, confused.

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man. "Yes, that's him. I LOVE his books and I can't believe we're going to be on on the same day."

Puck grinned at the young performer. "Yeah, Tina and Mike had to do a lot of convincing to secure the first interview with him, ever."

Blaine gaped. He wasn't aware that The Chang-Chang Show was going to be Kurt's first exposure to media. He couldn't keep the grin off his face this time with the knowledge that he was going to get to meet Kurt before almost anyone else.

Blaine glanced down at his watch and gasped. "I am so sorry, but I've got to go. I'm late for work."

Puck just laughed and waved good-bye to the singer as he raced to the next building.

* * *

><p>When Blaine pushed open the doors he was met with a burst of cold air and then yelling. "Anderson! You're late!" David Thompson called from the hallway where the recording studios were located. "We've been waiting for you for a good half an hour."<p>

Blaine smirked at his friend, knowing that they hadn't been waiting nearly that long, and apologized anyway. "I'm sorry David, but you'll never guess what happened."

As Blaine walked into the recording studio he proceeded to fill David in on everything that had gone on in the last few days. "...and then I looked at the posting and it said that I'm going to be performing on The Chang-Chang Show the day that Kurt is on it. And then I talked to one of the cameramen, Puck, and he said that Tina and Mike secured the first interview with him ever. I'm going to get to meet him before the rest of the world David!"

David laughed, used to his friend's infectious energy and excitement; he really was like a big five-year old sometimes. "So I'm guessing you're saying thank you for giving you that book all those years ago?" David asked winking.

Blaine grinned. "Absolutely! If I haven't thanked you enough already."

"Well, I'd love to continue chatting with you but we do have to get this album recorded, so we should probably get a move on," David stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine agreed, heading into the recording booth and grabbing his headphones. "Ready when you are boss."

David laughed again and started the track for Blaine to start recording. As Blaine sang, he couldn't stop thinking about his upcoming performance, and he could not wait to meet the mysterious author, Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo, what did you think? Please let me know in a review, or something. Do you have any suggestions for future chapters? I have never been to LA, or to a recording studio, or to a TV studio so I'm sorry if I wrote them incorrectly. I know that Blaine's agent would probably tell him when his performances are and that he wouldn't find out from a random paper on a door, but this is how I felt like writing it. Again, I apologize for the short chapter that's pretty much just filler. Hopefully something will happen in the next one, and if not the one after. Also, the dog's name, Max is named after the dog in The Little Mermaid. So, I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the wait, hopefully it won't be as long of a wait until the next chapter but no guarantees because my life is crazy busy right now. It's quite late so I should go to sleep, and I'd love some feedback on this. Just let me know if there is something you really like or really don't. Thank you for reading! :) Next chapter: Kurt (and possibly Klaine)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the Glee characters or any references made to anything pertaining to the Glee show. I also do not have any affiliation with Louis Vuitton, Marc Jacobs, Alexander McQueen, Doc Marten or Skechers. All copyright to names of parks, restaurants, stores, theatres, malls and airports belong their specific owners and I am only using them for explaining my story. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Wow! Thank you so much for your feedback from the last chapter! I really appreciate everyone who is reading, alerting, favouriting and reviewing this story, it makes me feel really good about myself when I wake up and have a bunch of emails waiting for me :) This is by far the longest chapter I've ever posted but it turns out a lot had to happen before the thing that everyone wanted to happen could ;) keep in mind while you're reading this that I live in Canada, and I haven't actually been to Chicago or LA so any distance errors, or any other errors are because of that. Yeah, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled to himself as he continued to fold his clothes and put them in his Louis Vuitton suitcases in preparation for his trip to LA. He had been having mixed feelings all week about actually going through with the book tour but he resolved that if he changed his mind now he would have a lot of disappointed fans. Kurt wasn't particularly sure of how many fans he had, but after the press release saying that he was doing a tour, he had noticed many bloggers excitedly writing about their plans to meet him.<p>

Artie had told him that his first ever interview would be with Tina and Mike from The Chang-Chang Show which, according to Artie, was the most popular morning show filmed in LA. Kurt had never heard of it, but apparently everyone else had. When Kurt had called his father to tell him about his upcoming trip and what the first few interviews were, that he knew of so far, he had realized that the show was a lot more popular than he had originally realized. He remembered Carole, Finn and Rachel's reactions to the news that he was going on The Chang-Chang Show with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad," Kurt had said when his father picked up the phone.<p>

"Hey kiddo, how's it going? When do you leave for LA?" his father had replied.

"That's actually what I'm calling about –" Kurt started before being interrupted by his father.

"You didn't change your mind, did you?" his father had asked.

"No dad," Kurt replied. "I just wanted you to know that I leave next Wednesday and my first interview is Friday morning on The Chang-Chang Show. I've never heard of it but I thought you would want to know so you could watch or something."

"The Chang-Chang Show?" his father questioned. "I've never heard of it, either."

That's when Kurt heard Carole and Rachel yelp in the background. Apparently Rachel and Finn were over for breakfast that day. "He's going to be on The Chang-Chang Show?" Rachel shrieked. "I LOVE that show!" Carole had nodded her agreement (even though Kurt obviously couldn't see that).

Burt chuckled into the phone. "Well, Kurt, I guess it's a pretty popular show. Carole and Rachel both seem pretty excited about you being on."

"Great..." Kurt said. "I'm going to be just thrown to the dogs right away."

"Don't worry, son. If anything happens that makes you uncomfortable, know that you can come home at any time," Burt reassured his son.

"I know, thanks dad," Kurt said before saying goodbye to his dad and his family.

* * *

><p>Kurt missed his family like crazy, but he knew that Ohio wasn't safe for him to live. He would go back once in a while because he couldn't go too long without seeing his family, but he knew he would never move back.<p>

Rachel had gotten a job as a music teacher at the local grade school and Finn was working for Burt at the garage. They had gotten married a few years before after Rachel got back from her fruitless search for work in New York. Kurt knew that the hometown life that they were living suited them great, but on the contrary he had wanted to get out of Ohio as quick as possible.

As Kurt was about to take a major step in his efforts to get back the old Kurt from early high school, he knew that he was going to have to rely a lot on his family to help him go through with it. Just the thought of being bombarded by people he didn't know who would either want to talk to him, or be criticizing him worried Kurt. He wasn't sure if he was ready for either of those scenarios yet, but he realized that he would have to get over his fear because he had known what he was signing himself up for when he had agreed to go on the book tour.

* * *

><p>Kurt continued to pack, realizing that he didn't own very many nice clothes because for the last few years he had mainly stuck to loose-fitting jeans and baggy sweatshirts. He realized that if he was going to go on national television to promote his book, he might as well look nice doing so. He was pretty well off from the sales of his last few books, and decided to treat himself to a shopping trip; something he hadn't done in years.<p>

Kurt grabbed his satchel and threw on a pair of comfy running shoes, before pulling a comb through his hair (he hadn't styled it in years either, figuring there was not point wasting his time if no one was going to notice anyway) before exiting his apartment and heading outside.

Upon reaching the sidewalk, Kurt walked the short distance to 900 N. Michigan Avenue, where a large mall was located in which Kurt was planning to start his search for a new wardrobe. Upon entering, Kurt headed straight to Bloomingdale's, the largest store in the mall. He hoped that he would be able to find everything he would need there without too much trouble.

Entering the store, Kurt felt his jaw drop at the sheer size of the area, and at the large variety of clothes and accessories, and everything that the store sold. He went straight to men's apparel and revelled at the vast collections of Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen (his two favourite designers) before starting to pick his way through the racks in the search for new clothes.

After about half an hour, Kurt had accumulated quite a pile of clothes and decided that he was ready to try everything on. He had picked out some skinny jeans (black, white, red, blue), some white dress shirt, a leather jacket, an incredibly soft grey sweater, a black vest, and some other coloured dress shirts. He grabbed a few more outfits too, and made his way towards the dressing rooms.

Oddly, there was no line, so he handed the clothes to the attendant and proceeded to try on each outfit in multiple combinations. When he was finished, he decided to buy basically all of it and felt happy with himself.

Now, Kurt decided he needed new shoes, and some accessories. He tried on many pairs of shoes before deciding on some Doc Marten dress shoes, some brown Skechers, and a pair of black boots that went to his knees with buckles on them. He realized that shopping was like therapy to him, and he had no idea why he hadn't tried it sooner (well, if he really thought about it, he did know why, he had had no reason to buy new clothes). After shoes, Kurt went to accessories. He bought himself three new bow ties, a new shoulder bag, and some sunglasses. He also bought a fedora and a pageboy cap.

Feeling satisfied with his purchases, Kurt decided to browse the store a little bit longer, in case he were to find something else he had forgotten. As Kurt passed the section of hair products, he decided that he should take a look realizing that he would have to fix his hair for going out in public if people were going to recognize him. He decided to purchase some hairspray and a new comb.

Finally knowing he had everything, Kurt exited the store with all of his purchases and groaned, realizing he would have to walk all the way back to his apartment with the heavy bags. I'm glad the apartment's close, he thought before stepping back onto the sidewalk and squinting in the bright sunlight. He saw that the sidewalk had gotten noticeably busier while he had been in the mall and smiled at the invisibility he felt walking along with no one knowing who he was, just continuing on with their normal days and not even given him a second glance. Remember this, he thought, it's going to change soon.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back to his apartment, he took the elevator up to his fourth floor apartment and unceremoniously dropped the bags on his floor before plopping down on his desk chair to survey his room. He noticed his half full suitcase lying on his bed and his phone blinking with a missed call, and at that moment he felt utterly exhausted. Kurt decided that before he did anything else with his day, he was going to go back downstairs and get himself a coffee.<p>

Kurt ordered his grande non-fat mocha, as usual, but instead of sitting at his usual table in the corner, he took the coffee to go and walked to the newsstand right outside his apartment building. He decided to buy some magazines to bring with him on the flight to LA so he wouldn't get bored. He picked up the new Vogue and a couple of men's magazines before deciding that it was such a beautiful day, he should enjoy it outside.

Kurt was feeling rather spontaneous and a lot more like his old self lately and decided to make the most of it by heading to Millennium Park to walk around a bit while he drank his coffee. The breeze and singing birds made Kurt smile and once again he found himself humming as he walked along. He hadn't sung in ages, opting to stay quiet in order to try not to bring attention to himself, and had only used his "voice" when writing his stories in his notebook.

* * *

><p>In early high school before the bullying had gotten so bad, Kurt used to sing all of the time and people had told him that he had a beautiful voice. That was back before he had come out, and though he was teased a bit for the high pitch of his voice, it hadn't been so bad because he knew that it was just teasing out of jealousy at the range of songs he could perform. The bullying had steadily gotten more serious when he came out, and then his singing was just another detriment of his personality that the bullies used to their advantage.<p>

Kurt hardly even listened to music anymore, but he had turned on the radio out of curiosity because Finn had told him that he had read about a Chicago radio station doing some sort of contest for Kurt Hummel's biggest fan to win a trip to LA to watch The Chang-Chang Show the day Kurt was on. Kurt figured that there wouldn't be very many people trying to win, but was surprised at the sheer number of callers the radio station had gotten. In the time that he had the radio on, maybe an hour, Kurt had heard some new songs (he hadn't listened to music in almost a year, so almost all the songs on the radio were new to him) and had decided that his favourites were by a singer named Blaine Anderson.

Kurt had never heard of the singer and despite liking his songs didn't bother to look him up or anything, knowing that he wasn't going to turn the radio on for another couple of months (or at least weeks), and this singer would probably be old news by then.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished up his coffee and threw it in one of the nearby trash cans before walking back to his apartment with his new magazines in hand. He took the elevator back up to his home and decided that he might as well keep packing because, before he knew it, it was going to be time to go to LA and he wanted to make sure he was completely ready.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later, Kurt boarded the plane at O'Hare International Airport in Chicago to head to LA. He had to check two of his bags because all of his new clothes hadn't fit in only one Louis Vuitton bag. He had also packed his new shoulder bag with his new magazines and his iPod for the flight.<p>

Kurt sat in his window seat on the plane and stared out the window with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew that by Friday afternoon, he wouldn't be able to go out without people recognizing him and that made him really nervous. Kurt had become so used to being invisible in the last 7 years that anything else seemed completely foreign and terrifying to him. He knew it was way too late to back down now, and he realized that he was actually quite excited to take this next step in his career.

Kurt sighed as the plane took off, settling in for the flight and opening his new Vogue magazine. Luckily, there was no one in the seat directly beside Kurt and he was able to use the arm rest without bumping into someone else.

Just as Kurt was contemplating whether to take a short nap while waiting for the plane to arrive in LA, the seatbelt sign was turned back on and Kurt knew that they were almost in LA. He looked out the window and saw the bright lights of the city glowing below them. He felt the excitement beginning to bubble in his veins. He had never dreamed that he would ever go to LA and now he was here, and he was going to be on national television in a couple days. It all seemed so surreal to Kurt that the one thing that he had turned to when all of his dreams of show biz and being famous had been fruitless was the thing that had made him famous after all.

Disembarking from the plane, Kurt headed straight to baggage claim to grab his bags before heading out to the sidewalk that was still crowded, even at the late hour in the night. He hailed a taxi and got in; giving the driver the address to the hotel he was to be staying in. He felt exhausted from his day of travelling and couldn't wait to get to sleep on a nice, comfy hotel bed.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the hotel, Kurt checked in as fast as he could and took the elevator up to his room. Kurt entered the room, followed by a porter who brought Kurt's bags into his bedroom before leaving. Kurt was shocked at the absolutely huge size of the room; it was almost bigger than his apartment in Chicago.<p>

When Kurt went into the bedroom, he saw a gift basket waiting on his bed. He almost squealed in pleasure, revelling in the celebrity-like treatment he was receiving and excited that Artie had arranged for him to be put up in a luxury five-star hotel. He hurried over to the bed and grabbed the card that was stuck to the gift basket. It read, "Good luck with your book tour Kurt! We love you! Love Dad, Carole, Finn and Rachel xoxoxoxo".

Kurt felt tears in his eyes after reading the note and realizing what his family had done for him. The gift basket was filled with chocolates, some bags of organic chips, a couple romantic movies and some magazines, and Kurt decided that he would definitely have to call his family in the morning and thank them. He knew that since it was late in LA, it was definitely a lot later in Ohio and he decided that he should get some sleep before hopefully doing some sight-seeing the next day while he was still invisible.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kurt woke up very early, his body not yet used to the time change. He decided to use his early rising to his advantage by heading down to the continental breakfast that was available to all guests staying at the hotel. Glancing at the clock, Kurt saw it was 6am, the time that the breakfast started, and figured he would be able to get in, grab a toast and some fruit and get out without having to talk to anyone.<p>

When Kurt reached the dining room, he saw that he was the only one in the room besides the incredibly tired-looking wait-staff and he was able to get his toast and fruit to bring back to his room with only a mumbled good morning to the chipper waitress that clearly had already had some coffee. Finishing off his breakfast quickly, Kurt decided to call his family, knowing that it would be late enough that they would be awake, especially because of the time change.

Kurt picked up his cell phone and dialled the long-distance number of the house he had lived in for the first 17 years of his life. It was picked up on the second ring. "Kurt!" came Carole's cheerful voice through his phone. She knew it was him because they had caller ID on their phone. "How was your flight?"

"Great! I had lots of space and no problems with the air pressure or anything. It was quite relaxing. But I was really calling to thank you guys for that gift basket. It was so sweet of you guys to do that for me." Kurt was already feeling in a much happier mood just by chatting with his stepmother for a few minutes.

"Aww, it was no problem sweetie. We just wanted you to know that we love you and are thinking about you. I wanted to wish you all the best with your tour and also to tell you that I am so proud of you for what you're doing. It is going to be such a great experience for you, especially to get out a bit more."

"I know, I was becoming a bit of a hermit. I'm sorry if I worried you guys but I've decided that I want to take some steps to fix that and I figure actually talking to people is a good start." Kurt chuckled a bit at the thought but also felt a nervous clenching in his stomach the prospect of all the new people that he was going to be surrounded by.

Carole hummed in agreement. "Oh, your dad would like to talk to you, Kurt. I'll talk to you later and good luck tomorrow."

"Bye Carole," Kurt said before his dad picked up.

Kurt talked to his dad for another half an hour before hanging up and trying to decide what he wanted to do first. Despite never thinking that he would ever come to LA, there were a bunch of attractions that he wanted to see, so he had to be sure not to miss anything.

* * *

><p>In the end, Kurt decided that most of all he wanted to see the Hollywood Walk of Fame, the Hollywood sign, the Chinese theatre and the Kodak Theatre to see where the Oscars are presented. He hurried to get ready for his full day and decided to save his new clothes for when he was actually going to be getting noticed, opting to throw on his comfy navy sweatshirt, some loose-fitting jeans and his sneakers. He made sure to grab his camera, hoping that he didn't look too much like a tourist even though that's exactly what he was.<p>

The day seemed to pass quickly in Kurt's mind, but he thoroughly enjoyed himself the whole time. He found the Kodak Theatre tour he went on incredibly interesting and loved all of the behind-the-scenes information he learned about how the Oscars show actually worked. He also got really excited seeing all the handprints and footprints of various celebrities on the Hollywood Walk of Fame taking pictures of some of his favourites including Mickey Mouse, Paul McCartney and Elton John. He also made sure to get a picture of the Chinese Theatre and the Hollywood sign.

By the time 4 o'clock rolled around, Kurt was having a blast in LA. He had just discovered Rodeo Drive and although his shopping obsession had been held back for the past seven years, as soon as Kurt had released it back in Chicago, it just took a hold of him and he found himself walking and browsing the boutiques and shops all down the famous street. It was 8 o'clock before Kurt even considered finding somewhere to stop for dinner.

As Kurt sat down at The Palm Restaurant for a nice steak dinner, he thought about the last few months of his life, and how quickly everything had changed for him; just the previous month he had never even considered the remote possibility of ever doing a book tour. Yet, here he was, the night before the beginning of one of the biggest adventures of his life, and he was still alone unfortunately, but he had never been less worried about it then he was right then. He knew that in a few short hours he would be absolutely bombarded with media, which in reality would probably be increased because of how long it took for him to present himself in the spotlight. Kurt decided to embrace the final shreds of alone time he would get before all his privacy would be stolen from him.

Kurt savoured every bite of his steak and after paying his bill stepped back out onto the busy streets of LA. Walking along the sidewalk that seemed to get busier and busier the later it got, Kurt decided that he wanted to treat himself to some ice cream (he realized that he was treating himself to things quite often lately and chalked it up to making up for the past 7 years of doing nothing). Kurt compromised with himself, though, this time and decided on a healthier version of frozen dessert, gelato. Walking along the busy boulevards, Kurt came across Pazzo Gelato which he stopped at, buying himself a chocolate hazelnut flavoured gelato. He took his dessert and ate it while he continued walking towards his hotel.

Kurt finished the dessert about three minutes before his hotel came into view and after throwing the cup away in a bin along the sidewalk, he hurried up to the front of the hotel. Upon entering, Kurt went straight to the elevators, resolving that he should go to bed early in preparation for his interview on The Chang-Chang Show the following morning.

After arriving in his room, Kurt quickly changed into his comfiest pair of pyjamas and slipped one of the movies that his family had given him in the gift basket into the built-in DVD player in the room. It was a good thing Kurt had seen the movie before, though, because he was fast asleep before the opening credits even finished.

* * *

><p>The following morning Kurt woke up bright and early again, this time it was planned though because he was almost completely used to the time change. He hurried downstairs to grab some breakfast again and was pleasantly surprised when he noticed that there were warm eggs and ham available to eat as well. He decided to eat in the dining room and watch the early morning news that was on the TV.<p>

Kurt was very surprised when one of the stories that the news anchors were talking about was about him and how the mysterious Kurt Hummel was finally going to come out of hiding and greet the world, 5 years after his first book hit the shelves. Kurt blushed slightly at the praise that the people being interviewed were giving his writing, and he realized that he had a lot more fans out there than he had even considered possible.

After eating breakfast, Kurt went back to his room and picked out one of his new outfits to wear for his first ever exposure to the world as Kurt Hummel, world renowned author. He took great care in picking out the perfect outfit, deciding on his black skinny jeans, black knee-high boots, a grey dress shirt with a black cardigan and a black bow tie. He could see bits of high school Kurt peeking through in his outfit and decided to embrace his past self and style his hair as well.

Pulling out the new bottle of hair spray, Kurt ensured that every last hair was perfectly in place before checking his appearance in the mirror. He smiled at what he saw, and decided that he hadn't looked this good in seven years. Grabbing his messenger bag, Kurt left the hotel room hoping that he would be able to meet the expectations of his awaiting fans.

* * *

><p>When Kurt accepted the request for doing the book tour, Artie had offered to provide a limo for Kurt to ride in to his first interview, but Kurt had turned down the offer in favour of staying inconspicuous as long as possible. He also felt that with all the junk he had eaten recently, he could use the exercise to avoid gaining extra and unnecessary weight. These are the reasons that at promptly 8am, Kurt found himself making his way towards the studios for The Chang-Chang Show on the busy sidewalks of LA (that never seem to NOT be busy).<p>

When Kurt arrived at the address he had been given, he was shocked at the sheer number of people waiting outside the studio. He couldn't believe that this many people would come out at this time of the morning on a Friday, just to try and catch a glimpse of him. He was glad that he had turned down the limo so that he could stay invisible for just a little bit longer.

As he approached the doors for the studio, the crowd seemed to be getting thicker. It also seemed to be getting a lot more rowdy with people trying to press closer to the entrance to the building. As Kurt tried to push his way through the crowd, he found it harder and harder to keep moving forward and kept getting bumped as he tried to press closer to the door.

When he could see the doorway, Kurt figured that he had successfully slid through the crowd without anyone messing up his clothes or hair, or causing him any type of bodily harm. Unfortunately, he had thought too soon, and when he was about five feet from the door, he felt a hard shove from behind as the crowd tried to push forward again and soon he felt himself falling. Great, he thought, this was such a good idea. How ironic is it that the people coming to see me are causing me injury?

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up on Friday morning, he was incredibly excited. He wasn't too nervous about his performance but the prospect of meeting his idol, Kurt Hummel, was causing him excitement like he had never felt before.<p>

He quickly dressed in one of his signature graphic t-shirts (today's had an owl that said "Be HOO you are") and skinny jeans. He left his dark curls loose, in the way he had begun wearing them after high school. Realizing that there would be a lot of Kurt Hummel fans (and possibly a few fans for Blaine) waiting at the studio, Blaine grabbed a blue plaid sweater, a blue baseball cap and his signature pink sunglasses to wear so no one would recognize him.

When he was completely ready, Blaine decided to walk to the studios. They weren't too far from his and Wes's apartment and he figured he could use the exercise. He also decided that he would be more inconspicuous if he didn't show up in a car and just looked like another fan off the street.

It didn't take very long for Blaine to reach the studios and soon he found himself standing just off the sidewalk taking in the large crowd in front of the building. As he watched the crowd, he was glad that he knew where the back entrance to the studio was to get in the building without having to go through the mob that was forming.

He decided to stick around outside for a little bit to see if he could catch a glimpse of Kurt when he arrived. While he was waiting, Blaine tried to think of what he would say to Kurt when he first met him. He didn't want the author to think he was some crazed fan (although he kind of is) and he wanted to leave a good first impression with the man.

* * *

><p>As the time passed, Blaine noticed that the crowd was getting a little bit rowdier near the door and hoped that no one got hurt with all of the pushing that seemed to be going on. Suddenly there was a break in the crowd so Blaine could see the people standing in the front, just in time to see a young, well-dressed man get shoved quite harshly from behind and start to fall.<p>

Without even thinking, Blaine raced through the crowd and grabbed the man before he hit the ground. He pulled the man out of the crowd and around the side of the building so that he wouldn't be still getting shoved while he caught his breath.

When the man looked up, Blaine was struck by the bright blue eyes that met his, and decided that this was THE most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Th-thank you," the young man said nervously. Blaine decided that he seemed shy, like he didn't talk to people often.

"Oh, it was no problem," Blaine replied in an incredibly friendly tone. He pulled his sunglasses and hat off, pushing a hand through his thick curls. "I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way," he added when the man didn't seem to recognize him.

Blaine noticed a flicker of recognition on the other's face before it was gone and Blaine was left wondering if he had imagined it. "Nice to meet you," the man replied in a happier tone. He stuck out his hand to shake. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine stopped, hand half raised. No way, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soooo... Did you like it? Please review and let me know :) I would love to get to at least 35 if not more reviews after this chapter. Also, if any of you happen to live in/have been to LA and know of any attractions/special places that Kurt (and maybe Blaine) needs to definitely see can you let me know. All the information I got for this (ie, names of stores, parks, restaurants, everything) is from Google, and my brother telling me where he went when he went to LA. I hope their meeting met your expectations in some way (or at least it wasn't so much build-up for failure). If there is anything that you really want to see, let me know and I will see what I can do. The next couple chapters might take a bit longer to post, because these are the ones in the middle where I tend to get writer's block, and sometimes kind of boring (hopefully not this time). Thank you so much for sticking with this and I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review :) next chapter is the interview and whatever else my characters decide they want to do. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Unwritten

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any characters or references made to characters. The song used is Human by Darren Criss and does not belong to me either.

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH! You guys! 22 reviews for the last chapter! You completely blew my mind! Thank you sooo much! (That is more than triple the most amount of reviews I ever got for a chapter :D) I'm sorry this took so long to write, a combination of writer's block and being crazy busy. I hope you guys like this chapter :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Falling... something Kurt had gotten so accustomed to in high school; it was something he expected he would do at least three times a day back then. He hadn't felt this sensation of watching the ground come racing up to meet him for 7 whole years and the experience of falling again just brought back all of the high school memories. In that moment, Kurt felt like he would never be able to get into that studio and do an interview in front of the entire country because he was suddenly back in high school where no one cared about him, and the ones who noticed him only used him as a punching bag or target for their slushies.<p>

This time though, unlike in high school, a pair of strong arms grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pulled him back up before he even hit the ground. As Kurt braced himself to get punched or shoved again, like what used to happen in the olden days, he felt himself getting pulled towards the side of the building and out of reach of the crazy crowd. Not only was this mystery man pulling Kurt to safety, but with that he was pulling Kurt out of reliving his past, and allowing him to realize that there were people in the world who would actually go out of their way to help another.

As the two moved to the side of the building, Kurt tried to get a look at his mysterious saviour. He couldn't tell what the man looked like though because he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. This caused Kurt to momentarily internally panic, wondering if this man was going to kidnap him or something.

I told you this was a bad idea, Kurt thought as the man stopped pulling him and turned around to face him. "Th-thank you," Kurt said out loud, trying to hide his nervousness.

A bright smile lit up the other man's face as he replied, "Oh, it was no problem." The man reached up and pulled off his sunglasses and hat, and Kurt had to admit that the man was HOT. He had dark curly hair that was quite unruly and springing around on his head, and the warmest hazel eyes Kurt had ever seen.

It seemed to Kurt that the man was expecting him to recognize him or something, but Kurt had no idea who this person was. "I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way," the man said after a couple of seconds.

Wait, thought Kurt, where do I know that name from? Kurt decided to try and figure it out later, and instead smiled warmly at the kind man. "Nice to meet you," Kurt replied sticking out his hand to shake. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

As soon as Kurt said his name, Blaine dropped his hand and gaped open-mouthed at him. Right, Kurt thought, I guess any person here would be waiting for me to arrive. The man continued to stare at Kurt, and Kurt started to panic, not used to someone recognizing him from his name. It seemed so surreal to him that this man would know who he was, and appeared to be a pretty big fan of his books if the look on his face said anything.

After a couple minutes, Kurt started to fidget uncomfortably. Blaine was yet to move and Kurt was starting to have a mini freak-out in his mind. "Are... umm, are you ok?" he asked to get the man's attention when Kurt couldn't stand it anymore.

The man seemed to snap back into reality and quickly averted his eyes, blushing. Kurt was shocked, he had never caused another man to blush before, and surprisingly, he liked it. Especially someone like Blaine, it made Kurt realize what he had been missing in the last 7 years of his life while he was away from people.

"Umm, well, I really should get into the studio before I'm late," Kurt said when Blaine made no indication that he was going to talk to him.

At this Blaine's brain was finally back in the present and he smiled at Kurt. "I should be getting in there too," Blaine replied. At Kurt's confused look he continued, "I'm the musical guest this morning."

Suddenly recognition dawned on Kurt. "I KNEW I'd heard your name somewhere!" Kurt exclaimed. "Your singing is amazing, by the way. I heard your songs on the radio last week, and your lyrics are just incredible. It is SO great to meet you!"

Kurt saw Blaine blush again at his praise and this caused the smile on Kurt's face to grow. Kurt didn't know where all his reservations about the interview had gone; he realized that he immediately felt that he could trust Blaine.

"C'mon," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand for the second time that day. "I know a shortcut to get inside without having to go through the crowd."

Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine and allowed himself to be pulled around the side of the building where a door marked "Employees Only DO NOT ENTER" was located. Blaine knocked three times, causing Kurt to feel as if he was in a spy movie with secret passwords and entrances.

When the door opened, Kurt saw a muscular, tanned man with a Mohawk standing there. "Hey Puck," Blaine said. "The crowd is crazy out front so we were hoping to come in here."

"We?" Puck questioned. "Who is this? You know we don't bring random people back here, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry Puck. This – " Blaine gestured to Kurt, " – is Kurt Hummel."

Realization flickered across Puck's face, and his eye widened. "Oh, wow! Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone just calls me Puck."

Kurt smiled at the seemingly friendly man in front of him. "It's very nice to meet you, Puck."

"C'mon in guys," Puck said, moving over so the two men could get through and then closing the door tightly behind them.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were inside, Kurt and Blaine were pulled to hair, then makeup, and then the studio. Kurt was feeling quite overwhelmed by the whole experience, not used to people fussing over him, or actually being able to trust people with his hair. The whole time, though, Blaine was by his side, talking to him and trying to help him feel more comfortable.<p>

"So, I just want you to know that I absolutely LOVE your books! I started reading them when you published the first one, and your writing is genius," Blaine told Kurt while the hair stylists were working with his untameable curls.

Kurt blushed. "Wow! Thanks, the only people who've ever said that to me in person were my dad and my stepmom so it's great to hear someone say that. You guys, my fans, are really my inspiration."

"Well, now that you're going to be in the spotlight, expect a lot more people saying stuff like that to you, But also realize that some people might criticize you. Don't worry about it if that happens; it comes with being famous. Trust me."

Oddly, Kurt found himself completely trusting Blaine, despite only knowing him for less than an hour. Kurt found it weird because he had stopped trusting people years ago after everything he had went through and suffered from his so-called friends. There was just something about Blaine that Kurt immediately knew was genuine and kind, and that he would never do anything like what Kurt had lived through.

"I do," Kurt mumbled, looking at the carpet. Doing so, he missed the blindingly bright smile that lit up Blaine's face, but he knew that the other man was happy.

In order to avoid any awkwardness, Blaine immediately switched topics. "So, have you ever been to LA, Kurt?" Blaine asked, realizing he didn't even know where Kurt was from.

"No, actually, it's always been a dream of mine but I never got around to actually making that dream come true." Kurt didn't tell Blaine just how many of his dreams he hadn't been courageous enough to make come true, but he knew Blaine understood.

"My dream was always to go to New York and try and become famous there, but it didn't work out. I was really down, had no work and was pretty much living pay cheque to pay cheque, so my friend invited me to come here to LA and helped me out until I got back on my feet," Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, happy that the man felt that he could trust him with this information. Kurt figured that he probably could have found that out if he had bothered looking Blaine up when he had first heard his songs on the radio, but in a way he was glad he hadn't because he would have ended up stuttering and blushing as soon as he had met Blaine.

"So Kurt," Blaine continued, swiftly changing topics again as the two walked towards the studio where The Chang-Chang Show was filmed. "What got you to start writing?"

Kurt paused and looked hard at Blaine. He was trying to decide just how much information he could trust this man with. Kurt had learned from experience that even the MOST trustworthy seeming people could turn around and stab you in the back if you weren't careful. Kurt decided that despite feeling that Blaine would definitely not do that to him, he didn't want to burden him with his past problems. "Bullying," was all Kurt said in answer to Blaine's query.

Blaine looked slightly confused but the look disappeared just as quickly as it came and was replaced by a look of understanding. Kurt couldn't comprehend why he suddenly felt so calm, but he had been so used to the looks of pity or worry on people's faces that the appearance of someone evidently knowing what he had gone through really warmed Kurt's heart. Without even thinking, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed his fingers, sending a silent thank you to the other man for listening to him.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel!" a slightly flustered lady with a clipboard called as she ran up to the two men. "It's so great to meet you! I'm Emma Pillsbury, the assistant director for the show. I just want to quickly show you when and where you will be sitting for the taping this morning and what you need to do, ok?"<p>

Kurt looked a little bewildered at the young woman. Blaine chuckled beside him and squeezed his hand. "Welcome to showbiz Kurt. It's all kinds of crazy."

Kurt tried to smile at him, but it came out more like a grimace because the nerves were back full force. A constant train of thoughts of, I can't do this, what have I gotten myself into and run away were circling through Kurt's mind. Breathe, Kurt, he thought to himself, it won't do anyone any good if you have a panic attack now.

Blaine noticed Kurt beginning to panic and quickly turned him so he was facing Blaine and gripped his shoulders to support him. "Everything is going to be ok," he said.

Kurt immediately felt himself relax, he had no idea what it was about Blaine Anderson that comforted him, but he decided whatever it was worked for him. Kurt smiled a thank you to Blaine before following Ms. Pillsbury towards the stage.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood watching Kurt for a few minutes before he felt a hand clap his shoulder. He turned around to see Puck standing behind him. "He seems nice, REALLY shy, but nice."<p>

Blaine smiled at Puck, glad that he wasn't the only one who thought Kurt was pretty awesome. "That's what I was thinking. I wonder why he's so shy; I mean he could just be quiet in general but it seems like there's something there. In the hour that I was talking to him, he seemed to open up and then crawl back in like he was afraid I would hurt him or something," Blaine mused, forgetting that Puck was standing next to him.

Puck just clapped Blaine on the shoulder and left him to sort through his thoughts. Blaine was very grateful for this and decided to mull it all over later. He headed to the other side of the studio stage to talk to the assembled band. He handed them his sheet music, knowing that it wasn't too difficult and the band would have no trouble playing it.

Looking back across the stage, Blaine saw Kurt wringing his hands and tapping his foot as he sat on one of the leather couches listening to Ms. Pillsbury's instructions.

* * *

><p>"Now, remember Kurt this is a basically live show so anything you say will be caught on camera and relayed to the audience. We do film a couple minutes ahead of air time so that we can bleep out any inappropriate words, phrases or rumours. Ok?"<p>

Kurt nodded, feeling his heartbeat quicken as the time for his interview crept closer and closer. Kurt had been trying to listen to all of Ms. Pillsbury's instructions, but his brain was scattering in so many different directions that it took great effort to even remember to breathe. Kurt figured that he got the gist; don't look directly at the camera, smile and answer the questions.

About ten minutes before the actual interview was to take place, the two hosts, Tina Cohen-Chang and her husband Mike Chang came onto the set and took their places on the other leather couch beside the one Kurt had been sitting on. Kurt shook their hands and said hello to them before hurrying off stage to wait for them to introduce him to the audience.

Kurt reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone to turn it off before the show and saw that he had a text from his dad. "Good luck, kiddo. I am so proud of you." Kurt smiled and took a deep breath, reminding himself that he COULD do this.

* * *

><p>Soon, the lights dimmed until only the stage with the couches was brightly lit. Kurt looked at the couple already sitting on the couch and tried to calm his racing heart.<p>

"Good morning, America!" Mike exclaimed when the green light turned on to indicate that they were filming. "We have a great show planned for you guys today."

From there Tina continued, "In our studio today, we have the world-famous, and mysterious Kurt Hummel for his first ever interview."

"We also have musical guest, Blaine Anderson here to play one of his new songs," Mike added.

"First, though, let's go to weather with Santana Lopez."

Kurt let himself breathe as the Latina weathergirl started talking about how a warm front was coming and to expect sun for the next 10 days. In Kurt's opinion, the weather forecast went by way too fast, and soon it was about to be his turn to go on.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" Tina cried happily.

"Drum roll please, Jeff," Mike called to the drummer.

"Joining us today is the young man who has all three of his books on the New York Times best sellers list. As well, he has done it all without ever marketing his books through the media. In fact, today is the first time that the world will get to meet the amazing man that is Kurt Hummel!"

"So without further ado, we would like to extend our warmest welcome to Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Upon hearing this, Kurt knew that that was his cue. He forced his nerves down and plastered a smile on his face before walking confidently across the stage to shake hands with Tina and Mike. Then they gestured that he could sit down on the couch.

"It is great to finally see the author behind all of those amazing books, Mr. Hummel," Tina gushed.

"Wow, thanks Tina," Kurt replied. He was glad that his voice didn't crack despite the nerves that were beginning to build. "It's great to finally meet all the kind people who have inspired my writing these past few years."

"So, we know that everyone has been dying to know," Mike stated. "Why have you been hiding for so long Mr. Hummel?

"Oh, please call me Kurt," Kurt started, before staring down at his shoes and trying to determine what he should say. "And, I haven't really been hiding on purpose; I just didn't feel that I was someone that the media would care about. I figured that I was just a boy who liked to write and that was that. It wasn't really important to me to be in the spotlight."

"And what changed now, causing you to come into the spotlight?" Tina asked. This was question Kurt HAD known would be asked so he smiled at the two hosts of the show and started to feel himself relax.

"Well, first and foremost I did this for my fans. I figured I owed it to all the amazing people who have been supporting my work all these years, and that I could thank them better this way. By doing this I'll have the opportunity to meet many of my fans directly which is something that will benefit me in my writing and something I know I owe to them."

Tina smiled brightly at his answer. "That's great that you feel that way Kurt. Now we understand that you have a new book coming out too?"

Kurt knew that Tina obviously knew the answer to that question but he guessed that was just part of being interviewed. "Yes," Kurt answered, pulling a copy of his new book from his messenger bag. He handed it to Tina who showed it to Mike before turning her attention back to Kurt. He proceeded to tell them about the book and how it was a romance, much like his other three, with a different twist this time. He avoided giving away too much and could tell that Tina was dying to read it as soon as he finished talking.

"Thank you Kurt," Mike said with a smile. "When we come back, we will hear a performance from our musical guest, Blaine Anderson, and then continue talking to Kurt. Stay tuned."

* * *

><p>When the red light flicked on indicating they were off air, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Great job, Kurt!" Tina exclaimed from her position on the couch. "You're doing awesome. Just keep doing what you're doing."<p>

Kurt thanked her and stood up to grab a drink of water. When he pulled his phone out of his pocket he saw a text from his father's phone, but which appeared to actually be from Carole. "WOW! Kurt you're doing so great! We are all so proud of you! Love you xoxoxoxo." Kurt felt a lot more relaxed knowing that his family was there for him and watching him.

Kurt quickly returned to the couch to watch Blaine's performance when the commercial break ended. He found himself getting excited to hear Blaine sing, having not heard a single song by the man since he had listened to him on the radio the week before. If Blaine was even half as good as Kurt had thought him on the radio, he knew he'd be blown away by the performance.

Before Blaine sang his song, Tina introduced him. "And now we have a special treat for you folks. Our musical guest for today is two-time AMA winner, with four chart-topping songs. Here to sing a song from his new album, Here I Am, please give it up for Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt felt his jaw drop at all the awards Blaine had won. He hadn't known he was that talented, and Kurt was glad that he had gotten to meet the easygoing man. He hoped that they could become friends because not only did Blaine seem like an amazing person, he would be very helpful to Kurt in dealing with all the newfound media attention he was receiving.

If Kurt didn't think he could get shocked anymore, he was proven wrong when the lights dimmed to a single spotlight which revealed Blaine sitting in the middle of the stage with his acoustic guitar on his lap. When he started singing, Kurt felt his heart swell with fuzziness at the comfortable, warm sound of Blaine's voice.

_I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I've lost<br>I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all  
>But believe me, I'm not helpless I just<br>Need someone to love  
>So my situation's rough<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<em>

Kurt didn't think that his smile could get any bigger and his heart was overflowing with pride towards the man that he had only known for about an hour.

_I feel like a shortstop  
>Along third base<br>I may just help you but I still don't like your face  
>But believe me, I'm not hostile I just<br>Want to hear you laugh  
>When I'm sarcastic like that<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<em>

Kurt loved Blaine's lyrics and as he listened he determined that he had now found his new favourite singer. He mentally tried to memorize the lyrics so that he could later buy the song on iTunes later.

_Why  
>Courtesy of<br>Do I have this incredible need to stand up  
>And say "Please, pay attention?"<br>It's the last thing that I need  
>To make myself seen<br>Well, that ain't my intention  
>No<em>

_I feel like an artist_  
><em>Who's lost his touch<em>  
><em>He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much<em>  
><em>But believe me, I've got something<em>  
><em>I just don't know how to say<em>  
><em>That I'm just fine with the way<em>  
><em>With the way that I'm moving<em>  
><em>But that just makes me a dumb human<em>  
><em>That just makes me<em>  
><em>That makes me a human like<em>  
><em>You<em>

As Blaine finished up the song, Kurt had to remind himself not to clap until the commercial break. It felt like forever but finally the ride light turned on signalling a break and Kurt started clapping, along with the rest of the people in the studio. Blaine smiled humbly at their praise, and waved a bit and winked at Kurt. That one little gesture was all it took for Kurt's confidence to soar, and for him to feel like he could do this, this wasn't a mistake, and that deciding to do this book tour might just have been the best decision he had made in his 24 years.

* * *

><p>The commercial break seemed short to Kurt that time, and soon they were back on air and ready to continue Kurt's interview. This time Mike and Tina asked him fewer questions about his personal life and more about his books and writing.<p>

"So Kurt, your readers were quite surprised when you switched from straight characters to homosexual characters. Was there a specific reason for the change, or did you just feel like trying something new?" Tina asked thoughtfully.

Kurt pondered the question for a couple seconds, not sure what he should reveal, and then deciding that if he just told the truth he would be able to be a positive role model to teens in his situation. "Well, I DID want to try something new, and since I'm gay myself, I decided to try writing the characters in one of my stories the same way to see what kind of reaction I got. It seemed like my fans took it pretty positively so I just continued with it in my most recent book."

"That's great!" Mike declared. "Just before we finish up here we have just one more question: What advice would you give to other aspiring authors?"

"Definitely never give up. It is so important to stick with it through thick and thin. If I had listened to all the criticism I received, my first book never would have hit the shelves, so for sure my advice to be follow your dreams and don't let anyone knock you down. You will be so glad that you stuck with it when you see your first book on the shelves, all crisp and new. That is as sweet as success gets."

"Thank you for your time Kurt," Tina said at the end of the interview.

"Thank you guys for having me, it was great," Kurt replied.

"Tune in tomorrow when we talk to a 15-year old sailor who is set to sail around the world. Until next time, have a great day!" Mike finished.

* * *

><p>When the light turned off indicating the show was over, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten through his first interview, it was over and he had survived. He felt quite proud of himself for actually doing a pretty good job. Before Kurt got up off the couch, both Mike and Tina congratulated him on his successful first interview.<p>

Kurt wanted to find Blaine, but when he reached the rack where he had left his coat, Puck informed him that Blaine had had to leave for a recording session he had at one o'clock but asked him to congratulate Kurt for him. Kurt was kind of bummed because he had been hoping to talk to Blaine again, after truly enjoying himself that morning. He felt bad because he hadn't even gotten Blaine's number or any way to contact him to meet up and talk. Oh well, Kurt thought, hopefully I'll see him again somewhere.

When Kurt grabbed his coat, he slowly put it on, not looking forward to exiting the building into the waiting mob outside. He was stalling as long as he could and eventually put his hand in his pocket while he waited. Upon placing his hand in his pocket, Kurt felt a folded piece of paper in there that he knew hadn't been there before.

Kurt pulled it out, wondering what on earth it could be. Slowly Kurt opened it to see some letters and numbers written on it. The note said:

"_It was really great talking to you today, Kurt. We should do it again sometime, maybe over coffee? I know a really good place. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but please call me sometime. My number is 555-1824. I hope to hear from you, Blaine "_

With that, Kurt felt a smile break across his face and he knew it would be there for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooo, what did you think? Please review and let me know. I'm sorry if it was kind of boring, the next few chapters are going to be like this with Blaine and Kurt getting to know each other before something else can happen. Also, just so you know I don't watch morning shows so I have NO idea what they do on them. I'm sorry if it is incorrectly written but we'll just pretend that this is how this morning show works. So, who's excited for Glee on Tuesday? I can't wait for Damian McGuinty to be on :) I love that they're making him an exchange student (my exchange partner just left to go back home which is why I've been so busy in the last week) and I can't wait to see what they have him do. Well, I should go to bed... Happy Halloween to any readers who celebrate it! Please review! (I'd love to get to 60 before next chapter please) Hopefully the next chapter will be up fairly soon. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters, or any other references made to the show. I also am not affiliated with Starbucks or any other references to copyrighted businesses and/or objects I may have made.

**A/N:** Wow, it's been like 3 weeks, I am sooooo sorry about that. A combination of writer's block and being crazy busy with school and stuff... But I'm sure you don't want to hear excuses. Thank you sooo much for the amazing feedback for the last chapter, you guys are so kind to me. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine stalked into his and Wes's apartment, slamming the door behind him. Max raced over to him and started running hyper circles around his feet, with Wes following behind shortly after in navy sweatpants and a red t-shirt.<p>

When the Asian man noticed his friend not even bending over to playfully scratch the dogs head he knew something was wrong. "Hey, man, from the text you sent me this morning, I thought you would be so happy that you actually met 'the Kurt Hummel?'" Wes put air quotes around the author's name as he watched his friend's expression.

"I was excited, Wes. But now he probably thinks I'm a jerk or something. I had to leave right after the interview and I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. Argh! Wes! He probably hates me!"

"Blaine, Blaine, calm down." Wes reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're working yourself up over nothing. Based on what I understood from that interview this morning, Kurt is a kind man, I don't think he'll hold it against you."

Blaine seemed to think for a second. "Well, I left him my number in his jacket pocket and told Puck to tell him I said good job, but I just feel bad that I couldn't be there for him right at the end of the show. He struck me as really shy, Wes, and I hate to sound arrogant, or whatever the word is, but I honestly feel that he and I connected and that I was able to comfort him before the interview."

Wes whistled, and Max stopped circling around Blaine's feet and just followed the two men as they walked into the living room to sit down. When Wes settled in his recliner, and Blaine sat on the couch, Max lied down and made himself comfortable by Blaine's feet.

"I'm really happy for you, Blaine, and if that is the case, I'm sure he'll understand that you had to run. I wanted to tell you that your song was great this morning too, I bet your fans are just dying for your CD to get released so they can listen to the songs over and over and over."

Blaine laughed. "Sure, Wes, I doubt it. Everyone is probably dying for Kurt's book to hit the shelves next week and don't even remember that I was even there."

Wes laughed too; glad to see the smile replacing his friend's dejected expression. "C'mon, you know that's not true," the Asian man admonished waving his hand absently. "Your fans have stuck by you through every single change you've made to your songs and image; I doubt they'll completely ignore you over the introduction of Kurt Hummel to the media. Besides, he's in a completely different market, there's no way his books will affect your CD sales."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Wes. As usual." Blaine smirked at his friend and bent over to scratch Max's head. "Who's a good dog," he cooed and Wes was glad to see his friend back to his normal self.

"And, you never know, maybe he WILL call back and you could even get yourself a boyfriend out of all this," Wes added, winking at Blaine.

Blaine's head shot up at this. "No Wes! From what I understood he was bullied a lot in the past for who he is, and he didn't say anything but I think something terrible happened to him a while ago. I can't just barge into his life and ask him out. Besides, no one even knows I'm... gay." Blaine whispered the last part and looked around, as if he expected the paparazzi to be hiding in the plants outside their apartment window, just ready to catch any tidbits of information they could.

Wes stared hard into Blaine's hazel eyes. "You know, I'm all for you 'coming out' in your own time, but look at Kurt. He is obviously gay and no one even cares, all of his fans still love him regardless. Do you really think you need to hide who you are anymore?"

Blaine tensed and lowered his head. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "I just... I can't Wes. Not yet. I promise I will tell the truth eventually, I just need a little bit more time." As Blaine stopped talking, his shoulders started to shake in silent sobs.

Wes immediately jumped off his chair and sat next to his friend on the couch, draping an arm over his shoulder. He held onto his friend until the sobs started to die out into little hiccups and the shaking stopped.

"It's going to be ok, Blaine. Just know that I'm here for you, and if you put some effort into gaining a friendship with Kurt, I know that he will be there for you too."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked, staring into Wes's dark eyes with his own watery ones. "What if he thinks I'm some coward who is too afraid of what other people will think to be myself?"

"I don't know the answer to that question. But based on what you told me about him, if you open up to him, I know he will be a great help to you."

Blaine sniffled and rested his head against Wes's shoulder. "You're a good friend, Wes. Thank you."

"Anytime, buddy, anytime."

* * *

><p>Kurt was unsure how he was supposed to leave the studio without being mobbed. He wasn't used to people actually liking him, or going out of their way to even smile at him. He was very nervous about what the crowd out front would do, now that they knew what he looked like.<p>

Kurt was just about to voice his concerns to Puck when the mohawked man turned to him with a smile on his face. "There is a car waiting out back to bring you back to your hotel, Kurt," Puck said.

"Th-thank you," Kurt replied. He wasn't used to people being kind to him for no reason either. It made his heart swell to know that there were people in the world who didn't care what his sexuality was, and were still friendly to him regardless.

Kurt picked up his jacket and curled his fingers around the small piece of paper in his pocket with Blaine's number and the note on it, and he felt a small smile spread across his lips. He had known Blaine for only a few hours, but he knew he would definitely want to see him again. Even if Kurt wasn't ready to be in a relationship, and he was tired of crushing on straight guys anyway, he did like the idea of having a friend that he could talk to and who would actually listen to him.

Slinging his satchel over his shoulder, Kurt made his way to the side 'Employees Only' entrance to get to the car. "I can come with you if you want," Puck offered when he saw Kurt's hands still shaking as the blue-eyed man held the strap of his bag. "You know, just in case there are some really crazy fans out there, I'm good at scaring people off." Puck barked out a laugh, smiling at Kurt.

"Sure, th-that would be great," Kurt answered shyly. He was still taken aback by Puck's kindness and he was starting to get angry at himself for his stupid stutter. He realized he didn't have it when he talked to Blaine, but for some reason when Blaine was gone he felt really shy again.

Puck led Kurt through the door; looking both ways to be sure no crazies were standing outside the door. He darted along the side of the building, making Kurt think again how much this whole situation reminded him of a spy movie. Kurt quickly followed behind Puck, trying not to lose sight of the mohawked man as he turned another corner to reach the back to the building.

When Kurt turned the corner, he froze; sitting in front of him was a shiny black limo with dark tinted windows. He had ALWAYS wanted to one day ride in a limo, and he had never dreamed seven years ago when he gave up on all of his dreams of Broadway, and acting, and fame that the new path of life he had chosen would lead him to some of his biggest dreams.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's a limo," Kurt whispered, and Puck looked over at his frozen form with a smirk playing across his features.

"Well, yeah dude, you're famous now. Get used to driving in style."

Kurt hurried over to the car and admired it in a way that only the son of a mechanic could. "It's beautiful," he murmured, forgetting that Puck was still there and just admiring the vehicle that he, Kurt Hummel, was going to get to ride in.

"Yeah, it is," Puck agreed, snapping Kurt out of his trance.

"Thanks for everything, Puck. I hope I'll see you around," Kurt said.

"Me too, Kurt. Good luck with everything," Puck replied, waving at the young brunet as he ducked into the open door of the car.

As soon as he was settled in the incredibly spacious and comfortable back of the limo, Kurt told the driver the name of his hotel and soon found himself being whisked through the streets of LA. As they drove Kurt looked out the window and saw a few people gape at the sight of the shiny black vehicle driving down the street, but most didn't pay it much attention. Kurt figured that since there were so many movie stars and other celebrities living there that it wasn't an irregular occurrence to see a limo making its way down the streets. Kurt only wished that all those people that bullied him in high school could see him now; they'd all be begging his forgiveness and wanting to be his friend.

It took about twenty minutes for the car to manoeuvre its way through LA and get back to Kurt's hotel. Kurt picked up his sunglasses and put them on, hoping to get to his room without being recognized. Fortunately for him, luck was on his side that day and Kurt was able to head up to his room without anyone so much as giving him a second look.

Kurt didn't allow himself to breathe a sigh of relief until he was in his room with the door closed, and then he felt a huge smile break across his face at all he had accomplished that day. He collapsed onto the plush recliner in the corner of his room and mulled over everything he had done that day in his mind. He realized that he had had a lot of firsts that day; first run in with fans, first time meeting a celebrity, first interview, first time showing who he was to the media, first limo ride, first time getting a guy's phone number... Kurt felt very proud of himself and just basked in the memories of the events of the day.

* * *

><p>Kurt was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of his phone buzzing. He quickly picked it up when he saw his father's face smiling up at him. "Hey dad!" he exclaimed when he answered the phone.<p>

"Hey kiddo! We all wanted to call and tell you how great a job you did in your interview this morning. You're on speaker phone and Carole, Finn and Rachel are here too."

"Hey guys!" Kurt called, hearing a chorus of "hey Kurt"s back.

"We are so proud of you, buddy," Burt continued. "You were such a pro answering those questions and everything."

"Thanks dad, Blaine helped we calm down before the show started and he told me what he does for interviews so that I wouldn't get all flustered or reveal something I didn't want to or..."

Kurt's rambling was cut off by a squeal which Kurt presumed was from Rachel. "Wait!" she cried. "You met Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt laughed, having almost forgotten how excitable Rachel was, but also reliving his mini 'fangirl' moment from that morning when he had met Blaine. "Yeah, and he's so nice, really helpful and stuff. And he had to go to the recording studio right after the interview so I didn't get to say goodbye, but he left his phone number and a note in my coat pocket and asked me to call him so we could hang out again." Kurt suddenly realized that HE was actually famous now, and how nonchalantly he was talking about meeting up with one of the most popular singers in the US, just to hang out.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel screeched again. "Look at you fraternizing with celebrities already! Could you PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE get me his autograph?"

"Umm, Rach, I don't know how appropriate it would be for me to ask for his autograph like a crazed fan, but I'll see what I can do."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Kurt you are amazing!" Rachel hollered and Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear because she was yelling so loud.

"And dude," Finn began. "You really did do a great job today. When's your next interview?"

"Umm, one second, I'm just going to check my calendar." Kurt shuffled through the stack of papers he had set on his dresser until he found the itinerary for his book tour. He scanned it briefly and realized that he was going to have a day off the following day.

"It's actually not until Sunday at noon. I'm going to be on the Mercedes Jones Show, I've never heard of that one either."

Finn made a noise of agreement, before Kurt heard a thump and an "OW!"

"How have you not heard of the Mercedes Jones Show! Do you not watch TV?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"No actually, I don't really watch TV, care to enlighten me, Rach?" Kurt replied in a semi patronizing voice.

"She is absolutely brilliant and hilarious. She's really rich so she always gives away gifts to her audience. It's sooo cool! I've always wanted to go see one of her shows taped."

"Hmm, sounds kind of scary. You mean there is an actual audience watching us during the interview?"

"Yes, but don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Thanks for the encouragement Rach. Listen, I should probably grab some dinner but I'll talk to you guys soon," Kurt said, preparing to hang up the phone.

"Bye!" they all called back.

After hanging up, Kurt decided to treat himself to room service and settled back in the recliner he had sat down on earlier to flip through the channels on the TV and see if any good movies were on. Kurt was very surprised when he flipped to a news channel and they were actually talking about him. He paused on the screen for a minute to see what on earth they would be saying about him.

"... And after much speculation by fans, the face to go with the world famous name, Kurt Hummel, has finally been revealed. The young author made his first public appearance today on the Chang-Chang Show and many fans agree that he did not disappoint."

The scene then switched to the street in front of the studio he had been in that morning where a girl who looked to be in her early twenties was being interviewed. "I honestly didn't know what to expect today. My friends and I have been speculating for a while now about what Kurt Hummel would look like, but our speculations just don't do him justice. He is just beyond what I imagined."

Kurt blushed at the praise of a random girl on TV. He still could not believe that there were people out there, outside of his family that actually liked his work. It made Kurt feel all warm and fuzzy inside to realize how many people's lives he could, and had, touched with his writing.

After eating through his dinner, Kurt started feeling really tired and decided that now would be as good a time as any to go to sleep. He was glad he would have the day off the following day to recuperate after his first exposure to fame. He decided that he would call Blaine sometime tomorrow and let him know how much he had liked his song that morning.

With that thought going through his mind, and a small smile playing across his lips, Kurt fell off into a comfortable and restful sleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the following morning, Kurt felt incredibly refreshed and realized he hadn't felt this good since the beginning of high school. Maybe, he decided, that a change of scenery was exactly what he had needed to help with the hermit-like life he had started living. He got up and walked happily across the room to throw open the drapes in his room to reveal the bright LA sunshine lighting up the city.<p>

Kurt hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and decided that he would go down to the lobby to get some breakfast again. He couldn't believe that he had only been in LA for two days because it felt like ages since he had woken up the previous morning.

Waltzing down the hall to the elevator, Kurt didn't think there was anything that could possibly pull the smile from his face. Getting into the elevator, Kurt hit the button for the lobby and prepared himself for the quick ride down. The elevator stopped once on its way down and a group of girls in their early twenties got in, giggling to each other and Kurt couldn't help flashing them a bright grin.

When they saw him, the girls froze and shared a look that Kurt couldn't understand with each other. The one that seemed to be the leader of the group was the first to speak. "Are you Kurt Hummel?" she asked.

Kurt grinned. "Yeah," he replied.

"It is so great to meet you, Mr. Hummel!" the girl who had just spoken gushed. "We all LOVE your books!"

Kurt blushed. "Wow, thanks."

"Can... umm, can we get your autograph?" one of the quieter girls asked.

"Sure," Kurt said, this was the first time he'd been asked for an autograph so far. "I don't have a pen or anything though."

"No problem," the leader said again, reaching in her shoulder bag and pulling out one of his books. "We were just heading to Starbucks for a coffee and I love reading there so I just happen to have your book with me, and yeah I'll stop rambling now." She girl closed her mouth blushing slightly and her friends laughed.

Kurt smiled. "Who should I make this out to?" he asked taking the pen that one of the other girls offered him.

"Shannon," the girl replied, suddenly seeming shy.

Kurt wrote out the autograph and returned the book to the girl who gave him a blindingly bright smile. By then the elevator had reached the ground floor and Kurt got out heading towards the dining room.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel," Shannon said. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Sounds good," Kurt replied waving as the girls exited the hotel.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Kurt headed back up to his room to decide what he wanted to do that day. He checked the clock to see that it was late enough that he could call Blaine without waking him. Kurt hurried to grab the coat he had worn the previous day and reached into the pocket to find the slip of paper with Blaine's phone number on it.<p>

Kurt stared at the paper for a few minutes before picking up his cell phone and dialling the number. After hitting talk, Kurt got a little bit nervous that maybe Blaine had regretted giving Kurt his number, or that he wouldn't want to talk to Kurt, or maybe he was going to be busy. Just as Kurt was considering hanging up, there was a click and he heard the voice that had become ingrained in his mind since their talk the day before.

"Hello?" Blaine said into the receiver. He didn't normally pick up unknown numbers, but he had been practically sitting vigil by the phone hoping that Kurt would call. Wes had made fun of him earlier that morning for it but Blaine hadn't cared because he decided he would give anything to hear Kurt's voice again.

"Blaine?" Kurt's timid sounding voice came over the line and it was like music to Blaine's ears.

"Yes. Kurt, you called," Blaine replied, knowing Kurt would be able to hear the smile in his voice.

"I did, I realized that I liked talking to you yesterday and that I didn't get a chance to tell you how great you did in your performance. I loved that song you sang. It's going to be on your new CD?"

"Yes, it is, I wrote it when I was 15 but I didn't put it on any of my previous CDs. This one was different so I decided to try and see what kind of response I got."

"And?" Kurt questioned. "What have your fans thought so far?"

"From the few forums I saw, it seemed pretty positive, but currently everyone's so busy talking about you, they barely even noticed that I performed."

Kurt's laughter was music to Blaine's ears. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, I think I've gotten my fair share of the spotlight, I will happily give you some."

"So I was wondering if we could meet up or something to talk in person. I really enjoyed myself yesterday, and you're one of the only people I've actually talked to in the last 7 years, so I just wanted to see about doing it again. I'm free all day."

"Well, in that case, I know this cute little diner that we could go to. It's out of the way so we're less likely to be recognized but its food is amazing and their coffee is to die for."

"Well sir, you had me at 'coffee'," Kurt replied and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Great I'll meet you at your hotel in 20 minutes."

"Perfect," Kurt answered, having told Blaine where he was staying the day before. "See you."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Kurt was completely ready and waiting in the lobby when Blaine arrived exactly 20 minutes later. They grinned at each other when Blaine walked through the door to enter the hotel and Kurt ran up to him and turned him around so they could quickly leave the hotel before anyone recognized him.<p>

"Let's go!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine allowed Kurt to grab his wrist and pull him back towards the parking lot. He didn't really care if anyone saw, but regardless there was no one around to see.

When they reached Blaine's car, the two men slipped inside and smiled at each other conspiratorially, as if they had just completed a magic trick. They only broke their gazes from each other when Kurt's stomach growled.

Kurt blushed and looked down at his stomach when it growled again. "Shutup," he said to it before turning back to Blaine. "Sorry about that, my stomach has no manners."

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry about it, it is lunch time."

Kurt smiled at Blaine gratefully as they pulled from the lot and headed towards the opposite side of town from most of the tourist attractions. Kurt was thoroughly curious as to where they were going but when he asked Blaine, he just smirked at him and told him to be patient.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they pulled in front of a family-style restaurant that made Kurt think of the restaurants back in Lima where the cooking was like a home-cooked meal. The name of the restaurant was Natalie's Diner and it had a homey look to it.<p>

"Wow, Blaine, this looks awesome," Kurt murmured, inhaling the delicious mixture of smells coming from inside the little restaurant.

"It's amazing," Blaine agreed.

Kurt followed Blaine into the small building and up to the counter. He realized that on the inside it looked more like a 50s diner, with the black and white checkered floor and red booths; there was even a jukebox in the corner.

Kurt let Blaine order for him, surprised that he actually trusted him to do so. Kurt hadn't so much as been able to trust someone with his appearance or name until the day before, and now he was letting this practical stranger order his lunch.

"Hey Kurt, by the way, what kind of coffee do you like? They've got practically anything."

"Oh, umm, grande non-fat mocha," Kurt replied.

Blaine relayed the order to the waitress and then he led Kurt to one of the few empty booths. The two men sat down to wait for a waitress to bring their food to them. Kurt was surprised when no one even gave either of them a second glance. He liked knowing that there was somewhere he could go and not be recognized because he was already starting to get overwhelmed by the attention he was getting.

* * *

><p>Soon a waitress came out carrying a tray with their food on it. She looked to Kurt to be in her early thirties with wavy dark brown hair and dark eyes. When she saw Blaine a bright smile lit up her face and after dropping off their food on the table she gave Blaine a hug. At Kurt's confused look, Blaine quickly explained.<p>

"Kurt, this is my cousin Natalie. She owns this restaurant," Blaine said.

"Oooh, so you're Kurt Hummel. I've heard so much about you Mr. Hummel, it's great to meet you." Kurt decided that he immediately liked her and that she seemed to be very genuine in her kindness. He found himself shocked at how easily he had started trusting people recently and started worrying that it might come back to hurt him later.

"It's great to meet you," he said trying to hide his inner thoughts. "Your restaurant is very cute."

"Why thank you," she replied, shaking Kurt's outstretched hand. "If you ever need a place to escape those crazy paparazzi, you know where we are now."

"Thanks," Kurt replied.

When she walked away, Kurt smirked at Blaine. "She's nice," he said.

"Yeah, she's great," Blaine answered. He seemed to be considering adding something else but seemed to change his mind. "When the paparazzi first started coming after me, I came here all the time to hide from them, for some reason they never come this way. I still come here often, but I've gotten pretty good at avoiding the paparazzi in other ways too."

"I think I'm going to have to take her up on her offer for coming here to hide out, based on the recognition I got today just from one interview."

"Well, know that you are always welcome here."

"Thanks, it's great to know that there is somewhere I can come. I haven't trusted anyone that's not part of my family in years but for some reason I find myself really trusting you Blaine," Kurt whispered, knowing that he had just made himself very vulnerable, something he hadn't done since sophomore year in high school, and that hadn't exactly turned out great. But Kurt wasn't going to think about that now; he was working on forgetting the past.

"I feel like I can trust you too," Blaine said. Again it looked to Kurt like he was going to say something but changed his mind. "Eat up," he said instead. "The food here is delicious."

The two men continued through the rest of their meal and chatted about random things from what high schools they went to (_What, we only lived 2 hours away from each other?_), to their favourite pastimes (_I love watching musicals too!_). They were careful to avoid topics that were too touchy and decided to just enjoy each other's company.

Soon they were finished eating and after saying a quick goodbye to Natalie, the two men headed back to Blaine's car to go back to Kurt's hotel.

When they arrived Kurt hopped out of the car and gave Blaine a huge grin. "Thanks so much for the fun afternoon!" he called through the rolled down window.

"No problem, it was fun," Blaine replied.

"I'll see you around soon. Call me." Kurt smiled, waving as Blaine drove away.

As Kurt headed back up to his hotel room, he felt a permanent smile lighting up his face and he felt so happy to have made a friend like Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there you have it folks, if all goes well, I'll have chapter 8 posted very soon. Thank you to my cousin, EragonArya for pushing me to get back around to writing and actually figuring out where to head with this story. Go check out her stuff, she's currently working on a one-shot for me which is going to be awesome, and I'd love it if you could go read and review her stuff too, she's amazing! There is no actual diner called Natalie's Diner in LA (there is a seafood place and a Thai place called Natalie's) but I love 50s diners so I had to throw that in there, and of course they had to get coffee. I don't think you guys really care what's going on in my life but to anyone that's really curious, I absolutely LOVE hockey and three weeks ago three of my favourite players got traded from my favourite team which bummed me out. Then on Thursday I went to a game and got hit in the head with a puck (not hard and I'm all good, and I got to keep the puck). Also I have like a million tests but things should be starting to slow down soon so hopefully more chapters will come your way faster. I'm not really sure what they're going to do next chapter, I guess I'll leave it up to Kurt and Blaine to decide what they feel like doing. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, alert, favourite, something to let me know you're still reading, and I promise I'll post faster than 3 weeks next time. PS – What did you guys think of the last few Glee episodes? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Glee or any references made to Glee characters or storylines. I also do not own rights to any other copyrighted references made in this chapter.

**A/N:** Holy cow guys! I am soooooo sorry for taking so long! I know I've probably lost a lot of readers because of my slowness and I'm really sorry about that. All of you who are still reading, thank you! You are awesome! And since you've been waiting this long I won't bore you with rambling for now. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Wes arrived home that night, he was surprised that Blaine wasn't there. He knew that Blaine was usually busy with music, but he had said that he was going to be free all day and Wes couldn't help wondering where he had disappeared to. He greatly hoped, for the sake of his friend, that Kurt had decided to call back. He knew that Blaine had been through his fair share of rejection and pain over the years and he really hoped that his friend could befriend another gay guy and maybe work up the confidence to come out soon.<p>

Wes walked through the apartment calling for Max who also didn't seem to be there. Settling onto the sofa in their living room, he took the opportunity to bask in the quietness that rarely fell upon his apartment. Usually Blaine would be composing something, or Max would be yapping until someone played with him. Wes knew that he loved both of them to death, but he was all for silence so he laid his head back on the cushioned sofa and closed his eyes.

About half an hour later, Wes heard footsteps outside his door and the distinct sound of jangling keys. When he heard Blaine open the door he was pleasantly surprised to hear his friend whistling one of his songs and when he got up to greet his roommate he couldn't help but grin at the sheer happiness that was lighting up his friend's face.

"Good day?" he asked, crouching down to scratch his puppy behind the ears.

"Amazing," Blaine breathed out and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Care to tell me about it?" Wes questioned, grinning at his happy friend.

"Of course," Blaine replied, looking as if he wanted to tell whoever would listen about the awesome day he had had.

Blaine proceeded to tell Wes everything that had happened during the day, from Kurt calling him that morning, to their fun afternoon going to his cousin's diner, to dropping Kurt back at the hotel and agreeing to get together again sometime. When Blaine finished his story, there was a huge smile on his face and Wes couldn't help smiling back at his friend.

"Well, congrats buddy, I told you he'd call you back."

"I know, thanks for everything, and listening to my rambling all the time, I'm sure I annoy you."

"Nah," Wes replied. "I'm glad you're finally happy, man."

Blaine threw his arms around Wes, taking the Asian man by surprise. "You're a great friend, Wes. Thank you."

"No problem, Blaine."

Blaine pulled away and turned around to head back to the kitchen knowing that it was his turn to cook dinner. "How do you feel about fettuccine alfredo?" Blaine called over his shoulder.

"With shrimp?" Wes asked to which he received a nod from Blaine. "Sounds good to me."

Wes went to his room to change out of his work clothes and Blaine headed into the kitchen to start dinner. He found that working in the kitchen was a very useful relaxant so as he took out the noodles and prepared to cook for himself and Wes, he felt himself looking forward to the friendship he knew was going to grow with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed up to his hotel room and he could not keep the smile off his face. He thought that his face was going to split in half if he smiled any bigger. He quickly pulled out his computer and checked to see if any of his family was on Skype, he wanted someone to gush to about Blaine.<p>

When he checked who was online, he saw that Rachel's name was lit up and he clicked it sending her a call request. The call was answered in seconds and Kurt saw Rachel's slightly blurry picture fill his screen.

"Kurt!" she cried. "How are you? How was your day? Did you meet anymore celebrities?"

Kurt didn't know how she could say all that without taking a breath but her infectious enthusiasm just caused him to smile even bigger. "My day was great, Rach!" Kurt replied.

He saw Rachel look closer at him on her computer screen. "You are glowing, Kurt! What did you do today? I haven't seen you this happy in ages."

Kurt let out a little squeal and he immediately was reminded of his old self from the beginning of high school. It made him feel good that his outgoing, flamboyant and confident being hadn't been completely erased even though it had been suppressed for the past many years.

When he replied, Kurt tried to sound nonchalant. "Oh, nothing Rachel, except that Blaine Anderson took me to his cousin's diner, where he goes when he's hiding from the paparazzi. He said he'd never taken any of his other friends there, and the food was delicious and no one recognized us and it was just amazing Rachel!"

Rachel squealed as Kurt told her about his afternoon. "I am so happy for you Kurt. That sounds really fun! I wish I were there with you. I can't wait to hear all about all the adventures you're going to have in the next few weeks."

"I am actually glad that I decided to do this, Rach. It's really helping me get over everything that happened back in high school. I mean, I'll always have the scars but I actually feel myself trusting Blaine, and I know he won't hurt me. It feels so good to have a friend that I can trust, Rachel." Kurt felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he thought about it.

After all the pain and abuse he had suffered in high school, he hadn't thought he would ever be able to be normal again, but here he was making friends with one of the most popular celebrities in the USA.

Rachel felt a tear trickle down her cheek as well, she had felt so helpless back in high school when everything had happened to Kurt but now to see him as happy as he was, she finally felt some peace of mind.

"I am so proud of you Kurt, and I'm really glad that you called me. I missed you."

"I missed you too Rach, when I get back from this tour, I'm coming to Ohio to see you guys."

"Ok," Rachel said. She had calmed down remarkably since Kurt had started talking to her and he couldn't help another tear that slipped down his cheek as he waved good-bye to her. He was so glad that he could rely on Rachel to listen to him and despite everything that had happened in his life, he loved her and trusted her.

"I'll talk to you later, Rach."

"Bye Kurt!" she called, ending the call.

Kurt flopped backwards on the bed, reliving his afternoon with Blaine in his mind. He couldn't believe that he had only known the man for 2 days; it felt like a lifetime. He reached over and grabbed his phone, sending Blaine a quick text.

_"Hey, I had a great time this afternoon. Thanks for taking me to your cousin's diner, it was fun. I hope we see each other soon. Kurt"_

Kurt was just closing his eyes to take a short nap before dinner when his phone vibrated, signalling a new text. Kurt grabbed his phone and read, _"It was no problem, I'm glad I now have someone to share it with. Blaine :)"_

Kurt smiled to himself, glad that Blaine was as eager to do something again as he was. _"I've got my interview on the Mercedes Show tomorrow morning but maybe we could do something after? Kurt"_

_ "Sure! I'll have to check what I've got going on but I'll definitely get back to you about it. Blaine :)"_

_ "Sounds good, I'll talk to you soon. Kurt :)"_

_ "TTYL :) Blaine"_

Kurt put his phone down and smiled to himself. He liked having something bright to look forward to in his life.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kurt fell into the same routine as the previous three days, getting breakfast downstairs and getting ready for the day in his room. His interview was at 10 o'clock so he had to get down to the studio fairly early.<p>

Kurt knew that this time he couldn't walk without getting bombarded and being late so he went to the front desk and asked them to call him a taxi. When he walked outside, he was greeted with another shiny black limo and he nearly squealed with delight. He felt that he could get used to this part of his new lifestyle.

Sliding into the back seat of the limo, Kurt took a deep breath, pulling nervously on the sleeve of his grey sweater. He straightened his bowtie and checked in the window of the car to make sure his hair was still impeccable. Happy with his appearance, Kurt concentrated on calming his racing heart.

After his day off the previous day, Kurt had almost forgotten how nerve-wracking the interviews were. His hands started shaking and he felt as if a panic attack was setting in but then he looked down to see a text he had just received from Blaine.

_"COURAGE"_ was all it said, and Kurt immediately felt himself calming. I can do this, he thought.

By the time the limo reached the studio, Kurt was much more relaxed and confident that he could get through the interview. He was whisked into hair and makeup, and even though he had only done it once, it felt like a routine now and it comforted him to know what to expect.

It didn't take long for the hair and makeup people to finish up with Kurt and he was soon being ushered to the studio where the show was being taped. From backstage where he was waiting to go on, Kurt could hear the audience talking and laughing as Mercedes came out on the stage. There was music playing, and from the research Kurt had done the night before, he knew that Mercedes would be dancing through the audience.

"Good morning everybody!" Mercedes exclaimed when she reached the stage. "It is so great to see you all this morning. We've got a jam-packed show today. Waiting backstage is none other than the famous Kurt Hummel who has finally come out of hiding after all these years of us waiting to learn who he is. We also have Jesse St. James waiting backstage to perform one of his new songs off his new album, The Journey, which comes out next week." The crowd applauded and Mercedes flashed her 1000-watt smile at them.

"And now without further ado, I am very pleased to welcome, Mr. Kurt Hummel," Mercedes announced. The crowd jumped to their feet screaming and clapping when the music started playing to welcome Kurt.

Backstage, Kurt let out a shaky breath, reread the word that Blaine had sent him and decided that he was going to try and have fun with Mercedes, no more Mr. Shy Guy. Or at least for today.

When the doors opened for him to enter the stage, Kurt was hit with a wall of sound from the screaming fans to the music. He felt slightly overwhelmed and took a step back before shaking himself and dancing onto the stage.

When Kurt reached the chairs at the middle of the stage where Mercedes was standing, she reached out and gave him a hug. The crowd was still standing and clapping and Kurt turned to wave at them with a shy smile. This only made them scream louder, much to Kurt's surprise.

Mercedes gestured that Kurt could sit on the chair opposite her on the stage, and when they sat, so did the rest of the audience. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" Mercedes exclaimed flashing him her blindingly bright smile.

"Thank you for having me," Kurt replied, feeling shy again.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mercedes countered. "So, how have your first few days of fame been?"

"Oh, well, it's definitely odd for me, as someone who's so used to being invisible, to walk down the street and have people recognizing me or asking for my autograph. I never could have expected this."

"I can imagine," Mercedes said. "What made you decide to finally show who you are after so many years of hiding?"

"Well, personally, I didn't really feel like I was hiding by not doing any public appearances or anything. When I started writing it was just something I would do that I enjoyed and turned out to be pretty good at. Then one day I went on the Internet to research something, I don't exactly remember what, and I came across this forum where people were posting pictures they had drawn or photo-shopped of what they thought I looked like. I hadn't really realized I had very many fans before that and after I wrote my most recent book, I decided that I had to thank my fans somehow for all their support and the easiest way to do it would be in person."

Mercedes 'awwed' with the rest of the crowd at Kurt's explanation and how real and humble he seemed. It appeared to her that he truly was just a boy doing what he loved, and creating masterpieces that somehow the rest of the word loved too.

"That is so nice Kurt, is there anything you would like to say to your fans now?"

"I just want to thank you all for your support and for sticking with me through all the changes I've made to my style through the years. It is so overwhelming and heart-warming to know that you guys truly love my work, which just makes me want to write more for you. So just, thank you."

The crowd cheered at this and Kurt flushed slightly. He was feeling surprised at himself and how much he was talking and he was starting to wonder where his shyness had gone.

"Do you have any advice for any aspiring authors out there?"

"Definitely be yourself and do what you love. In high school I was bullied for being myself, but you guys have all accepted me for who I am and continued reading my work regardless and that just warms my heart to know that there are so many accepting people in the world."

Mercedes smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand. Kurt was quite shocked with himself for how much he had revealed about himself, making note to be careful not to let anything else about his past slip out. He knew that if anyone knew what really had happened to him, they would never look at him the same again.

"We all know that your newest book, When We Were Young, is coming out on Friday. Could you maybe tell us a little bit about this book? The inspiration behind your writing it?"

Kurt paused to collect his thoughts before speaking. "I don't really want to give away too much of the story but I'll just say that it follows two different men, starting in their childhood, through the many struggles they have growing up leading to their fated meeting in a coffee shop and how their lives were changed from that moment. My inspiration would be through experiences I've had and people I've talked to about their experiences growing up gay in a homophobic community..." Kurt paused and looked down. He was feeling rather shy suddenly and was once again surprised by himself and the information he had just shared about himself.

Mercedes reached over and squeezed his hand again. "It sounds like a great book," she said. "And everyone in the audience will be going home with their own copy of your book today."

The audience screamed and cheered again, and Kurt smiled, finally realizing that these people weren't going to judge him based on his sexuality or what he had revealed to Mercedes, and it made him feel warm all over to make this discovery. Kurt relaxed comfortably back in the chair and smiled at Mercedes, preparing for more questions.

* * *

><p>"Well, thank you for coming on the show today Kurt. It was great to have you!" Mercedes exclaimed about 10 minutes later.<p>

"Thank _you_," Kurt replied, standing up from his chair and hugging Mercedes again. He stood and chatted with her for a few minutes as the programming went to commercial and she gave him another hug telling him she hoped she saw him again soon.

Kurt exited to backstage and let out a sigh of relief. He had done it, two interviews down, many more to go. He took out his phone and quickly texted his father to tell him that he was done his interview and that it had gone well.

He received a text back no more than a minute later. _"Congratulations Kurt! We are all so proud of you kiddo. Could you please give us a call when you get back to your hotel?"_

Kurt replied that he would before scrolling through his texts to find the one word text from Blaine. He replied to that one too, _"Hey! I just wanted to tell you that my interview went great. Thank you for the encouragement :) I hope you're having a good day!"_

Kurt put his phone in his pocket, not sure if Blaine was going to text him back right away or if he was busy. It wasn't even 30 seconds later when instead of the vibrations indicating he had a text, his phone started ringing.

Kurt glanced down at the caller ID and saw Blaine's smiling face looking up at him, so he immediately answered. He was still quite shy on the phone when he was talking to someone other than his family. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine replied in the excitable tone that he always seemed to speak in, and which could always succeed in putting a smile on Kurt's face.

"What's up?" Kurt asks, falling comfortably into conversation with the pop star.

"Oh, you know, I just watched your interview and I wanted to tell you that it was brilliant! You did such a good job answering those questions like a pro, and you didn't look nervous at all. It appears you're getting the hang of this interview thing."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks! I was so nervous but I'm glad no one could tell."

"You were great," Blaine responded and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"So what are you up to today?" Kurt asked, surprised at how easily he was able to talk to Blaine as if he was just a normal person not a famous singer.

"That's the other reason I called. See, a bunch of my 'coworkers' are getting together for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Maybe meet some more people so you aren't all alone in this big city." Kurt could practically see the air quotes around coworkers and he smiled.

"If it's a work party, I don't want to intrude..." Kurt began.

"Oh don't be silly," Blaine replied. "When I say 'coworkers,' I really mean friends and you are always welcome with my friends."

Kurt felt his heart swell, he hadn't trusted anyone who wasn't his family since the beginning of high school and he knew that going out with Blaine and his 'friends' could be very bad based on his last experience with meeting up with a guy and his 'friends,' but Kurt felt that he could trust Blaine. He reasoned with himself that they would be in a public place so what had happened last time definitely wouldn't happen this time, but he was still hesitant about the whole idea of meeting so many new people.

"Kurt," Blaine started in a softer voice. "I can practically hear you hesitating. Trust me, it will be fun and if you don't feel comfortable I'll just bring you back to your hotel, no worries. Ok?"

"Well, I guess it will be ok. It could be nice knowing more than one person in this city. Ok, yeah I'll come. Thanks for inviting me Blaine."

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt could hear the grin that had lit up Blaine's face. "Great, I'll pick you up at your hotel at 7, ok?"

Kurt checked his watch and saw that he had 6 hours until then. "Ok, see you then, I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"Perfect! See you Kurt!"

Kurt hung up and stuck his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed his coat and stepped out into the beautiful LA sunshine. He hurried to the waiting limo to try and avoid being stampeded by fans and he almost made it before a large group of women raced over to him.

"Mr. Hummel! Mr. Hummel! Can you sign my book?" Kurt heard called out to him by many of the women and he tried to sign as many of the books being thrust at him as he could before he was able to slip into his limo and get away from the craziness.

* * *

><p>The driver brought Kurt back to his hotel and Kurt hurried up to his room to call his father and tell him all about his day, and his plans for the night.<p>

Kurt tossed his bag onto the chair inside his room as he plopped down on the opposite chair and pulled out his cell phone again. After hitting one to speed dial his dad, Kurt made himself comfortable in the chair, preparing for a long conversation.

"Hey kiddo!" Burt's gruff voice exclaimed down the line.

"Hey dad!" Kurt said back, feeling very enthusiastic.

"We all wanted to tell you that you were amazing this morning on the Mercedes Show and we are so proud of you," Carole said.

"Aww thanks you guys!" Kurt replied. "Hey! Is Rachel there too?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she said.

"I wanted to tell you that Blaine Anderson invited me to dinner tonight with his friends, and by friends I mean coworkers from Warbler Records."

Rachel squealed very loudly and Kurt winced but he still had the smile on his face. "Oh my gosh, Kurt! That is SO amazing! You'll probably get to meet David Thompson, he's the manager of the studio, and Nick Duval, he's their head scout. Kurt! You're going to have to tell me EVERYTHING after!"

Kurt even felt out of breath after Rachel's exclamation. "I will, Rach, I promise."

"Well, buddy, it sounds like you're having no problems making friends out there," Burt said. Kurt knew that his father worried about him a lot and he felt bad about it. "Be careful and be safe, son. I love you!"

"I love you too dad!" Kurt called back. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Kurt hung up and decided that now would be as good a time as any to start getting ready because, after checking the clock, he realized he only had three hours until Blaine was coming to get him. As Kurt started looking through his closet for the perfect outfit, he made sure to push back all memories of the last time he had been invited out with his so-called friends. He knew that nothing like what had happened on that night would happen tonight and he successfully suppressed the onslaught of memories for the time being. Tonight was going to be a fun time and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, did you like it? I promise I will explain the incident in about two chapters, I have a few more things to write first. I will hopefully get the next chapter up quicker but don't hold me to that. Random events are prone to popping up in my life which completely throw me off. But anyway, who's excited for Christmas? I am! I really loved the last two episodes of Glee (probably mostly because of Sam 3). What did you all think? Just so everyone knows, I'm going to be very busy starting December 31 (We're going on a cruise!) so if I don't post anything before then I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post anything is. So, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought please and thank you :) next chapter will be dinner with Blaine and his friends. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own copyrights to Glee, the characters or any other references made to the show. I also do not own the copyrights to Barnes and Noble, Book Soup, Skylight Books, Vogue or anything else that I mention in here that's not mine.

**A/N:** Hey folks! Check it out! I'm updating and it's only been like a week. Woot! Woot! This chapter is kind of filler, but I hope you guys enjoy regardless. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt paced nervously around his room, eyeing the pile of clothes he had strewn across the bed with an almost panicked look. He realized he had no idea what to wear to dinner with the employees of one of the biggest record labels in the country. These were the times that Kurt wished that he had a good girl friend that he could call up (Rachel didn't count because her outfits were usually atrocious) and get advice for about clothing.<p>

He continued to search through the clothes on his bed before he decided on a black dress shirt with a white tie, a grey vest and black dress pants and shoes. He expertly styled his hair into its (now usual) coif and sprayed it into place.

Kurt checked his watch and realized that he still had another half hour before Blaine was coming to pick him up. He logged onto his email on his computer to check if anyone from the publishers had tried to contact him recently. He noticed one from Artie from a few hours earlier and decided to quickly check it out before heading downstairs to meet Blaine.

Upon opening the email, Kurt read _"Hey Kurt! I hope everything is going well in LA. Based on the interviews I've seen you do so far I would like to congratulate you on your courage with doing this and tell you how well you are doing. You should be proud of yourself and I know you're inspiring a lot of people all over the country with your words. I also wanted to send you a revised edition of your itinerary and point out that next week you have virtually the entire week off without any interviews until Saturday night. It will be good to give you a much-deserved break. Also, just a reminder that you are scheduled to appear at Barnes and Noble in the morning on Thursday for a book signing on the day that your book is actually coming out and in the afternoon you are to go to Skylight Books and Book Soup to sign your book there. The times and addresses are outlined in the itinerary. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to email me back. Good luck, Kurt!_

_Sincerely, _

_Artie Abrams_

_Junior Manager, ND Publishers"_

Kurt clicked on the attached file and saw his life for the next month and a half laid out clearly in front of him. He scrolled through and made sure to insert all of the events for the coming week into the calendar on his phone. He was also glad that he did have a whole week off the following week. He liked the idea of having no interviews or public appearances and he wasn't too worried about finding something to do.

Checking his watch again, Kurt saw he had ten minutes until Blaine was supposed to come get him so he decided to head down to lobby to wait for him there. Grabbing his satchel, Kurt left his hotel room and swiftly made his way to the lobby.

Kurt noticed a cluster of soft, black chairs near the doors to go outside and he decided to sit there to wait for Blaine to arrive. Kurt was just checking his phone for the time again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt jumped, nearly dropping his phone; even though he was getting used to being around people again, he was not used to being touched still. Looking up, Kurt found himself staring into the warm hazel eyes of Blaine Anderson.

"Oh, wow! You scared me!" Kurt squeaked out, still trying to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you," Blaine replied, a nervous smile on his face.

Kurt smiled back. "No worries," he said. "Umm, Blaine, why are you wearing a fedora?"

"I didn't want to be bombarded coming in here so I'm incognito."

Kurt laughed and remembered again why he loved spending time with Blaine. "That's a good idea, we'd probably be stuck here for hours if that group of girls over there knew that you were standing right here."

Blaine laughed too, and then grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him to his feet. "Now, sir, would you allow me to escort you to our awaiting carriage?"

Kurt felt giddy at Blaine's cheesiness. He was not used to guys acting like this around him. He realized that he didn't even know if Blaine was gay, but he figured that Blaine knew that he was, obviously because everyone else in the world who had read his books knew.

"You don't actually have a carriage, do you?" Kurt asked semi-nervously.

"Haha, no, but it wouldn't have sounded as good if I said 'to our awaiting limo' now would it?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Kurt could not remember a time when he had felt this comfortable around another person who wasn't related to him. "Yeah, I guess not," Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>The two men slid in the back of the limo still chatting and laughing away.<p>

Once they got settled, Blaine took off his fedora and Kurt actually noticed what he was wearing. He smiled appreciatively at the smoke-grey suit, white dress shirt and black tie that Blaine was wearing. Blaine's hair was its usual mass of curls upon his head and Kurt was happy that he had kept them like that instead of gelling them as he had seen many other guys do when they got dressed up.

"Nice outfit," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"Thanks, I was going to say the same about you, you look quite handsome," Blaine replied, a playful smirk dancing across his face.

Kurt blushed and looked down, he hadn't been complimented about his looks in quite some time.

"But," Blaine continued. "I think I know a way to make you look even better."

Kurt looked at him questioningly, and his old self from the beginning of high school probably would have been offended that his current outfit wasn't 'good enough'. Now, he didn't really care, and since Blaine was so kind, he felt no offense whatsoever at his words.

Blaine leaned over to pick up a flat, square box from under his seat in the car. He handed it to Kurt and smiled hopefully at him, motioning for Kurt to open it.

Kurt pulled back the lid to find a soft, cashmere scarf with black and grey swirled throughout it in the box. He didn't even know what to say and he could feel the prick of tears in the back of his eyes. No one, other than his family, had gotten him a gift in so many years.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "It's beautiful." He carefully picked up the scarf and held it up to his face.

"Do you want some help putting it on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly at him before nodding. He shivered at the feel of Blaine's hands ghosting over his neck and watched Blaine expertly tie the scarf around his neck.

"Perfect," Blaine said, tweaking the end of the scarf.

Kurt could not help himself anymore, he reached over and threw his arms around Blaine. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed. "I love it."

"I hoped you would," Blaine replied, returning the hug.

When the two men were back in their original seats, they started talking again.

"So I should probably give you a heads up about my friends," Blaine stated a few minutes later.

Kurt looked at him nervously. "Ok," he said.

"Ok, so my friends that are going to be there tonight are Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. Wes is my best friend, he's my roommate and he's the one that helped me get started in music. He owns and is the CEO of Montgomery Enterprises, I'm sure you've heard of it."

Kurt grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! Next, David is the manager and producer at Warbler Records, he's also one of my best friends. Nick is the head talent scout, he's the one that originally found me singing at one of the restaurants on Hollywood Blvd. He'll be there with his wife, Sadie. Finally, Jeff is my agent but we're also really close as friends outside of work. He will likely bring his wife, Annika."

Kurt tried not to flinch at all the new names that he had to remember and at the thought of all the people he was going to have to meet. Blaine noticed his nervous expression and reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Hey, Kurt. Don't worry, they are all the nicest guys you will ever meet, I promise. And if you're still uncomfortable later, I promise I can bring you back to your hotel, no worries."

Kurt sighed, he didn't know what he had done to deserve such kindness from Blaine but he knew he wouldn't allow Blaine to leave early and ruin his night with his friends so Kurt decided that for the first time in a while, he was going to suck it up and face his fears head on.

"No, no, it will be ok," Kurt replied. "I'm looking forward to meeting your friends." Kurt attempted a shaky smile and Blaine squeezed his hand again.

Blaine had no idea what might have happened to Kurt but he knew it must have been big to make him like this. He hadn't even known the boy for long but he was already so shocked by the bravery and courage he showed everyday facing his fears. "You're so brave, Kurt."

Kurt blushed again and looked down, as his heart leapt at the longing in Blaine's voice. He knew that Blaine was hiding something too, but since he had his own secrets he decided not to pry.

Changing the subject, Blaine asked Kurt about his plans for the upcoming week, and the two men continued a light conversation until they reached the restaurant. When they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt started shaking slightly and Blaine squeezed his hand. "Courage Kurt," he said softly and Kurt somewhat relaxed.

Kurt knew he could do this, as long as Blaine stayed by his side so with a slightly nervous glint in his eye he grabbed Blaine's outstretched hand and exited the limo.

* * *

><p>The restaurant they were at was one of the fanciest ones in LA. Kurt was glad that he had chosen the outfit he had, realizing he would fit right in with all the high class people that were dining there that evening.<p>

When they walked through the door, Kurt was pleasantly surprised by the warm but sophisticated atmosphere that enveloped them. The walls were a dark mahogany with gold trim and one wall had a mirror that covered the entire wall, making the room look even larger. The room was dimly lit, and candles were lit on every table. Kurt immediately decided that he liked it there.

They reached the maitre d' stand and waited patiently for the smartly dressed man to find their reservation. When the man looked up to see Blaine and Kurt he visibly did a double take. "Oh my goodness," he said under his breath before speaking to Blaine and Kurt. "Good evening sirs, it is an honour for us to serve you tonight. Let me just find your table."

Kurt smiled at the man and started twisting his fingers nervously, realizing that in a few short minutes he would be meeting six new people. Blaine sensed Kurt's uneasiness again and patted him on the shoulder encouragingly. "You can do this, Kurt," he whispered.

Soon the man looked back up at them. "Right this way sirs. Anderson reservation for 8," the man said with a flourish indicating their table.

"Thank you," Kurt said before Blaine pulled out a chair for him. The others hadn't arrived yet so Blaine and Kurt chose seats next to each other and sat down to wait for them.

It wasn't long before Kurt saw an Asian male and a black male heading in their direction with bright smiles on their faces. Blaine had an identical smile on his face as well when he stood up to greet his friends. "Wes, David, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Wes and David." Blaine pointed at each of his friends as he introduced him and Kurt reached out his hand to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you," Kurt said politely.

"Same," Wes replied. "I've been wanting to meet the man that Blaine cannot stop talking about." Wes winked at Kurt.

"Wes!" Blaine exclaimed, blushing and Kurt laughed. He decided that he was definitely going to like Blaine's friends, or at least Wes.

The two additions to their party quickly found seats in time for Kurt to see a dark haired male and a blond haired male heading their direction with two women following closely behind. Blaine stood up again and welcomed his friends with a hug.

"Nick, Jeff, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, Nick and Jeff." Blaine once again motioned towards the two men and Kurt smiled shyly at them.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Nick Duval! This is my wife Sadie. It's so great to meet you." Nick shook Kurt's hand enthusiastically and Kurt smiled more comfortably at him.

"And I'm Jeff Sterling, and this is my wife Annika," Jeff added, grabbing Kurt's hand in a tight shake before pulling out a chair for his wife.

Kurt decided that Blaine was definitely correct when he said that his friends were nice. Kurt was already starting to feel comfortable around them. Kurt worried about how easily he was starting to trust people. He knew that the moment he made himself too vulnerable would be when he would get hurt. Based on his past experience, he most definitely would not survive if he was hurt again. Kurt decided that he would be friendly with Blaine's friends and decide for himself if they were going to be like his supposed 'friends' back in high school or not.

Blaine immediately struck up a conversation with Nick and Jeff about the most recent LA Kings hockey game and their predictions for future games and Kurt found himself surprised at how normal all the celebrities he was meeting really were. Kurt didn't really know much about hockey so he contented himself with his thoughts.

Kurt soon found himself conversing with Annika and Sadie as they complimented his new scarf and then they started discussing the newest issue of Vogue. He quickly found himself liking Blaine's friends and he started feeling more comfortable around these new people.

* * *

><p>Before the food arrived, Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom and on the way back he ran into yet another familiar face.<p>

"Kurt!" a voice called behind him and he flinched not recognizing it. When he turned around though he was pleasantly surprised by who he saw in front of him.

"Hi Mercedes!" he exclaimed, in a somewhat higher pitched voice because he was still coming down from his surprise.

She laughed. "Long time no see," she quipped. Kurt already felt comfortable with Mercedes and he gave her a hug before noticing the cute blond guy standing behind her. "Oh! Where are my manners?" she exclaimed when she noticed Kurt's glance. "Kurt this is my fiancé Sam, Sam this is Kurt Hummel."

"Hi!" said Sam, cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same," Kurt replied shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"Well, we'll hopefully see you around Kurt," Mercedes said, slipping her hand back into Sam's.

"Sounds good," Kurt replied, waving as he made his way back to the table where Blaine and his friends were sitting.

* * *

><p>When he arrived back at the table, the food was there. Kurt had ordered beef bourguignon and he admired the way it was presented on his plate. Blaine smiled at him as he sat down and made a motion indicating how good his meal tasted.<p>

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked quietly after finishing his bite, having noticed how long Kurt had been gone.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered back. "I just ran into Mercedes Jones and her fiancé, Sam so I stopped to say hi before coming back."

"Great," Blaine replied. "Dig in, the food here is delicious."

Kurt picked up his fork and delicately speared a piece of beef before placing it in his mouth. He quickly decided that it was the best beef bourguignon that he had ever tasted (even better than Carole's, which was really saying something). Blaine looked at him hopefully and Kurt shot him a thumbs up. The look of pure glee that crossed Blaine's face made Kurt's heart swell and he squeezed Blaine's hand under the table to show his happiness too.

The conversation had stopped briefly while everyone had started eating their meals but suddenly Jeff cleared his throat and said, "So Kurt, while you were gone we were discussing Blaine's new music video that will be shot in Disneyland California. We all were wondering if you would like to join us when we go the shoot it. We're leaving next Sunday, a week from today and we'll be back on Wednesday. Blaine said that you don't have any interviews that week, and we thought it might be fun to have you tag along?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the invitation. He had not expected to be welcomed into Blaine's group of friends so quickly or that they would invite him on such a trip. Kurt had always loved amusement parks, and since he had free time anyway, he figured he might as well take them up on the offer.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine's face lit up at the thought that he would get to spend 4 straight days with Kurt. He knew he hadn't known the man for long but he felt like he was starting to fall for him and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He was still scared of coming out to the press so he'd have to keep his feelings quiet for a bit longer, but for now he just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kurt.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys working though..." Kurt began hesitantly.

"Oh, you wouldn't be," David said quickly, shooting a glance at Blaine. "Jeff and Nick are bringing their kids, it's going to be work and a vacation rolled into one."

Kurt visibly relaxed and smiled at the hopeful faces around the table. "That sounds fun to me, I would love to come." He admitted to himself that the thought of 4 straight days with Blaine excited him and even though he knew Blaine was probably straight, having him as a friend to spend time with was proving to be quite fun. Even though Kurt was still wary of new people, he told himself that this trip would be fun, and that he could trust Blaine and his friends.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand excitedly and started rambling about all the fun rides that there were that Kurt would have to try out, and the rest of the people surrounding the table chuckled at Blaine's childlike enthusiasm.

Soon everyone was finished their meals and they were just waiting for the dessert, crème brûlée, to arrive. Jeff and Wes started discussing the specifics of the Disney trip; hotel bookings, flights, times, parks, etc.

As the discussion continued, Kurt started to realize what he had gotten himself into and started to panic at his stupidity for being so trusting again, the same thing that had nearly gotten him killed so many years ago. Trust.

Blaine looked over at Kurt with the excitement dancing in his eyes and frowned when he saw how pale Kurt had become. He was worried that Kurt was going to have a panic attack so he quickly jumped up from the table, excusing himself and Kurt and pulled Kurt outside.

* * *

><p>Once they got out the doors, Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and held him while staring into his eyes and pleaded with him. "Breathe, Kurt, c'mon, you can do it. Breathe. Calm down. Everything is ok."<p>

Soon the colour started coming back into Kurt face and his eyes focused on Blaine again just in time for them to well up in tears as he started to cry. "I'm sorry Blaine, I want to go to Disney with you but I'm so scared of everything. I know I haven't told you much about what happened back in high school, and I really can't right now, but they scarred me, Blaine. I thought I had healed but I don't know if I can do this. You are amazing, so strong and kind to me, but I just don't know what to do."

Kurt's sobs hurt Blaine's heart so, acting on instinct, he pulled Kurt into his arms and whispered soothingly to him, "It's ok, let it out. I won't judge you, I know you're hurting, everything is going to be ok."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with watery eyes and a shaky smile. "Thank you, Blaine. I know we haven't known each other very long, but you're my best friend."

Blaine's heart swelled at the honesty and vulnerability that Kurt was displaying to him and he squeezed him again before grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the restaurant.

As they reached the table, everyone looked towards them with concerned expressions. "Sorry about that guys, Kurt decided that he actually..." Blaine began.

"...Will go to Disney with you guys next week," Kurt cut in. Blaine looked at him shocked before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

The others smiled to each other and continued to plan the trip to Disney. As the two friends took their seats at the table again, Kurt even added a little bit to the discussion. Blaine just watched Kurt and marvelled at the bravery his friend put forth in attempting to overcome his inner demons and lead an honest and mostly normal life. Blaine only wished that he could be as brave as Kurt and reveal his innermost secret to the world.

* * *

><p>Soon the night ended and everyone said their goodbyes, before Kurt and Blaine headed back towards their waiting limo. After settling into the backseat, Kurt looked over at Blaine somewhat shyly and opened his mouth to speak.<p>

"Umm, Blaine, there's something I've been wanting to ask you, and I hope you don't get angry at me for asking, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Actually, never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Blaine was curious now though so he replied, "Kurt, you can ask me anything. Don't worry."

Kurt nodded and continued speaking softly. "Umm, well, I was wondering. Are you... are you gay?"

Blaine's head snapped up at that question and he looked searchingly into Kurt's eyes. He knew he would have to tell him eventually so he decided that he might as well now. "Yes," he said. "But my friends that you just met are the only ones that know. I'm not as brave as you are to be completely open about my sexuality to the media like you are. Now I'm scared that I'm going to lose all my fans if I am honest and yeah, I want to tell the media, but I'm just scared."

Kurt looked understandingly in Blaine's direction and grabbed his hand. "Hey, hey, I guarantee that I am not the brave one here. I _hid_ from the media for years, I still hide behind my writing and my characters. You're the brave one Blaine, starting from nothing to become the amazing pop star you are now. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Blaine grasped at Kurt's hand and pulled it to his chest. "Trust me, you are brave too Kurt. You've put aside all of your fears from your past to come into the media just because you thought you owed it to your fans. If that's not courage, I don't know what is."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close. Blaine leant over and gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You're amazing, Blaine," Kurt said.

"So are you, Kurt," Blaine replied.

With that, the two men went back to lighter topics for the rest of the trip back to the hotel. As they waved goodbye to each other, Kurt realized he was falling hard for Blaine, and he just hoped that the elder man would be there to catch him and love him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo, cheesy? Boring? Either way I hope you liked it! I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up. It could be tomorrow, or it could be Friday or it could be in 2 weeks, I do not know. If you're wondering why I randomly put Sam and Mercedes in there, it has a lot to do with them being my favourite Glee couple and me missing them together on the show :P also, if half this stuff doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. I've never witnessed a panic attack so that's why it's kind of rushed. Also, if Kurt seems to have a fluctuating personality it just is to show that he's starting to go back to his old self but then his memories come back to crush the progress, hence the fluctuations. Soo, I hope y'all had a great Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or Festivus, or whatever other holidays there are at this time of year. Thanks to my cousin, EragonArya for her scarf suggestion, and you guys should go check out her stories. She just wrote a really cute Christmas one called Christmas Cookies and Candy Canes. Please, please, please review! It makes my day when you do! Next chapter will have what happened to Kurt to make him the way he is in it. So, thanks for reading and I will be waiting patiently for hopefully some reviews ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Unwritten

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, any of the characters or references made to the show. I also don't own any of the name brands/stores that are mentioned in this chapter.

**WARNING:** Violence, gay-bashing, homophobic slurs, you've been warned

**Note:** Sorry if you're getting this twice I just had a few small continuity errors that I had to fix.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Check it out! Another chapter and it's only been two days and I'm posting again. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, they mean so much to me. So, I'm pretty sure y'all are going to hate me for the end of this chapter but I hope y'all enjoy anyway. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>When Kurt reached his room, he felt his phone vibrate with a text from Blaine. He opened it smiling. <em>"Hey Kurt, I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had tonight with you. Thanks for coming with us. And I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee tomorrow? B x"<em>

Kurt felt slightly nervous, and slightly giddy when he saw the 'x' at the end of Blaine's text. Maybe, he thought, Blaine is as affected by me as much as I am by him. But the thought had barely even entered his mind when he immediately chastised himself for it. He knew for a fact that Blaine was his friend and that's all he was ever going to be.

Kurt texted back regardless, he had been missing his coffee fix anyway, and he really did like spending time with Blaine. _"Sure, should we meet there to avoid suspicion? K x"_ Kurt decided to put the 'x', to show Blaine that his hadn't gone unnoticed.

Blaine's reply was almost instant. _"Ok, there's a Starbucks two blocks from your hotel. We can meet there around 10am tomorrow? B x"_

_"Sounds good. See you tomorrow :) K x"_

Kurt dropped his phone on the bed and flopped down next to it. He hadn't felt this happy in quite a while and he knew that Blaine had a lot to do with it. He quickly changed into his silky green pyjamas and fell asleep, with dreams of the following day dancing around in his head.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, he initially didn't really want to get out of bed, but when he checked the clock beside his bed and noticed it was already 8:30, he decided that he should probably get up so that he would be looking his absolute best for seeing Blaine that morning.<p>

Kurt decided on a pair of red skinny jeans, a white polo with a red tie under a red and blue striped vest with stars on it and a red fedora. When he was finished dressing he looked at himself in the mirror and had to smile, he looked good. He sincerely hoped that Blaine would be impressed.

At 9:45 Kurt exited the hotel and headed towards the Starbucks that he had seen a couple of times heading to and from his interviews. It didn't take him long to get there and he quickly spotted Blaine amongst the other patrons. He had to laugh at Blaine's disguise this time, a pair of bright pink sunglasses, a pink bowtie, black and white striped shirt and suspenders. Kurt found it actually quite cute.

Blaine's face lit up when he saw Kurt and Kurt beamed back at him, laughter dancing in his eyes. "Cute," he said as he sat down at the table Blaine was at.

Blaine blushed. "Why thank you, you're too kind," he said in an exaggeratedly modest tone.

Kurt laughed. "Have you ordered a coffee yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you, I didn't want it to get cold if you got held up or something. Grande non-fat mocha, right?"

"You remembered? Yes please."

Kurt made to stand up from his chair but Blaine waved him off. "Stay here, I'll get them," he said.

Kurt was about to protest but Blaine had already walked off to the counter. Kurt just smiled to himself, Blaine was so perfect.

When Blaine came back to the table a few minutes later with two steaming hot coffees, Kurt gave him a smile and reached for his coffee. As soon as he took a sip he sighed in contentment and Blaine laughed. "You sound like you've been deprived."

Kurt laughed too. "Yeah, I can't go for more than a week without coffee and it's been almost that long."

"So what are you up to this afternoon?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I've got an interview with Lauren Zizes for some celebrity gossip magazine at 2 and then I'm free for the rest of the day," Kurt answered.

"Oh! I know the one.**Insight**, or something like that, right?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, I believe that's it."

"Cool, that should be fun." Blaine rolled his eyes to show his dislike for gossip.

Kurt smiled warmly at him. "It's supposed to be a piece about out celebrities or something like that. I'm not the only one in it, there's some actor named Sebastian and few other people, I don't really remember who."

"That should be interesting. I'll have to check it out when it comes out."

Kurt took another sip of his coffee and Blaine just looked at him. The way Blaine was staring at him made his insides warm up, and not from the coffee, and he blushed slightly.

"What's your favourite musical, Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Kurt was a little surprised by the random question but he happily replied. "Well, I love Rent and West Side Story, but I'd have to say that Wicked is my favourite. I have always wanted to go to New York to see it on Broadway but I've never gotten the chance."

"So have I," Blaine replied. "Back in high school my dream was to get on Broadway, and I tried but it didn't really work out. That's why I came here and Wes helped me out a bit, and got me to where I am now."

"Wow," Kurt replied. "What's your favourite food?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to be surprised but then he just smiled and decided that this would be the best way for the two to get to know each other. "Pizza, and pasta. You?"

"Well, I really like sushi, and salad," Kurt said.

"Oh, healthy food. Ok, what's your favourite movie?"

"The Notebook, definitely."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's answers, he loved that he was getting to know more and more about Kurt and that the boy seemed pretty open about answering.

"What about you?" Kurt asked.

"Harry Potter! All eight of them. They're just so amazing!"

Kurt grinned at Blaine's childlike enthusiasm. "Oh, I've never seen them. But my step-brother said they're good."

"Kurt! How could you have not watched Harry Potter? It's like, epic!"

Kurt flinched a little at Blaine's outburst, but still found his enthusiasm endearing.

"I am so having you over to the apartment sometime to watch them," Blaine added.

Kurt felt his stomach clench at the idea of going over to Blaine's apartment but suppressed the memories that were pushing against his carefully built up wall, there was no need for them right now.

"We'll see," he said softly.

Blaine looked at him with concern before beginning to ramble on again about how amazing Harry Potter was. Kurt contented himself just watching Blaine talk and the joy that lit up his entire face when he talked about something he was passionate about.

It wasn't long after that that Kurt and Blaine finished their coffees and stood up to leave. They agreed to text later and hopefully get coffee again the next morning. Then they parted ways so that Kurt could go get ready to head to his interview with Lauren.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed quickly with Kurt meeting up with Blaine for coffee in the mornings before going off to an interview, or public appearance of some kind, and then texting with Blaine until he fell asleep. By Wednesday night, Kurt was exhausted but he figured that it would be a good time to call his father.<p>

Burt picked up on the first ring. "Hey kiddo! Long time, no talk," Burt said in his gruff tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that dad. Blaine and I have been hanging out a lot lately and I've just been so exhausted when I get back to the hotel each night that it takes all my energy to just put my pj's on. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not a problem. I just like to know that my son is doing ok and that you're having a good time. I'm glad you're making friends, Kurt."

"I am too, and it's so amazing, and Blaine and his friends are all so kind to me. I told you we're going to Disney next week and Blaine and I have gone out for coffee every morning this week. I really like him dad," Kurt admitted.

"Well, as long as you promise me that you're sure these people aren't like those boys in your high school, and that you're being safe, I'm very happy for you bud."

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo," Burt replied. "So tomorrow's the big day, your book's coming out. Are you nervous?"

"Kind of," Kurt said. "But I'm really excited for my fans to read it, and hopefully I'll be able to get some first-hand feedback from some people that can help me with my future writing."

"I want you to know how proud I am of you Kurt. I've been so worried about you the last few years and hearing you right now, I can tell you're finally happy, and it makes me happy."

"I'm sorry I made you worry dad, but I promise that now I'm very happy. Tomorrow I have three book signings in different bookstores in LA, so I'm going to be very tired tomorrow night. I promise I'll call you though to let you know how it went."

"Sounds good, kid. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you."

"Good night dad, I love you."

"Night Kurt, love you too."

After hanging up the phone, Kurt quickly texted Blaine to remind him that his first book signing was at Barnes and Noble at 9 so he wouldn't be able to meet him for coffee and that he hoped Blaine had a wonderful day and he'd talk to him soon.

After receiving a reply from Blaine telling him not to worry and that he'd be thinking about him, Kurt kicked off his shoes and changed into his pyjamas to prepare for bed. After getting under the covers, he was asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kurt was feeling jittery. He had never been this nervous for a book release before, but that was before his fans had known who he was and he wasn't too worried about getting criticisms from people because they wouldn't be saying it to his face. Now, though, people could go up to him and tell him whatever they wanted and he would have to handle it professionally.<p>

Kurt was also very excited that the book signings were going to allow him to meet a lot of his fans, and he looked forward to talking to his readers about the books and get their feedback.

Kurt quickly dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey button up shirt, a gold bowtie and a black cardigan and decided that he looked marvellous (in a humble kind of way) before picking up his satchel and exiting the hotel room.

As he manoeuvred through the lobby many people walked up to him to tell him how excited they were to read his new book and wished him luck with it going on sale that day. It warmed Kurt's heart that so many strangers had such kind words to say to him about something he truly cared about and he felt a huge smile light up his face that he was sure would be there all day.

There was a limo waiting outside for Kurt to bring him to Barnes and Noble which was a fair distance away from the hotel. On the way to the bookstore Kurt received a text and his grin widened when he saw that it was Blaine texting him. _"Hey! I just wanted to wish you the best of luck with the release of your new book. I ,for one, cannot wait to read it! :D B x" _

Kurt quickly typed a reply. _"I hope it meets your expectations. I would love your feedback when you get around to reading it. K x"_

_"Definitely. Have a great day Kurt, I'll talk to you soon. B x"_

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and smiled; this was going to be fun.

It didn't take long for the limo to reach the huge bookstore and Kurt was pulled in through a side door so as not to be bombarded by the mob of people lined up at the door to the store. Kurt was shocked to see the amount of people there early to line up and wait for his book. He was still having trouble getting his head wrapped around the fact that people actually wanted to meet him and that they actually enjoyed his books.

There was a table set up for him at the back of the store, right near a large display of his books. Before the store opened, Kurt picked up one of the copies of the book and admired its sleek, cover and his name written across the bottom in large block lettering. He always loved the feeling of holding the finished product in his hand and knowing that he had created it.

Kurt sat in the chair waiting for the store to open and picked up a pen off the table. There was also a cash register set up on the table for one of the workers to check out the customers when they came to buy a book and get it signed by Kurt.

Soon after Kurt had gotten settled, the doors to the store were opened and hundreds of people hurried to line up in a semi-orderly fashion in front of the table Kurt was sitting at. As they came up to the table, they would be handed a book, which Kurt would sign and then the worker sitting next to him would check the person out.

Kurt realized he wouldn't have much time to really talk to anyone if he wanted to get through all the people in line, but it never ceased to warm his heart when someone he was signing a book for would say, "I love your books, they're so well written," or "You're books make me look at things in a new perspective, thanks for writing them," and the most popular comment, "This looks great. I can't wait to read it."

After about 20 people, Kurt looked up at the long line still waiting and sighed. He wished he would have had time to stop at Starbucks that morning and get a coffee because he was already feeling very tired.

Looking at the next person in line, Kurt thought he recognized him. There was something about the person's glasses, or maybe it was the hat and suspenders but Kurt suddenly realized who it was and a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed happily as Blaine sidled up to the table, coffee in hand.

"Hey Kurt, do you like my disguise today?" Blaine asked.

"Very cute," Kurt replied, blushing slightly .

"I brought you a coffee because I figured you would be tired, I find autograph sessions very tiring."

"You are a lifesaver, Blaine, thank you," Kurt said, happily taking the coffee from Blaine's hands.

"Now Mr. Hummel, I am your biggest fan and I would LOVE if you could sign your new book for me because I just can't wait to read it!" Blaine exclaimed in a mock-fangirl squeal.

Kurt laughed at his puppy-like enthusiasm. "This one is a gift from me to you, Blaine. Take it as a thank you for everything you've done for me."

Blaine blushed slightly. "I love having you as a friend, Kurt, it's been no problem whatsoever. I don't have to be at the recording studio until later today, so I'm going to see how big of a dent I can make in this book before I have to leave."

"Sounds good, I'll see you later, Blaine. And I'll text you when I'm done."

Blaine waved at Kurt as he walked across the store with his new book, the hopeful and excited glint in his eye that only meant he was about to start reading a new book, and Kurt went back to signing autographs for his waiting fans and posing for some pictures. Kurt didn't find the autograph session to be so bad anymore, now that he knew that Blaine was thinking of him and he finished up the two-hour session occasionally taking sips from his coffee and attempting to make as many fans happy as possible.

* * *

><p>After the book signing, Kurt grabbed himself a sandwich from the café inside the Barnes and Noble store before getting back in the limo to head to Skylight Books for his second book signing of the day which started at 12:30. He had enough time to eat his sandwich and get settled before he had to sign more books.<p>

This book signing was only an hour long, as opposed to the two hours he was at Barnes and Noble, but in that one hour he saw so many people who were so kind to him, and he was starting to realize why doing the book tour had been such a good idea.

After Skylight Books, Kurt went to Book Soup to sign books there as well. This time he had another half hour after the end of the previous signing before he started up again at 2.

By the time he was finished signing everyone's books an hour later, Kurt was exhausted. He was sure he must have signed close to 700 books and his hand was really sore. He realized though that he had really enjoyed himself, and enjoyed meeting a bunch of people who enjoyed his books. It made him feel very good as a writer to know that his writing affected so many different people.

When he was exiting the store, Kurt's phone buzzed and he could feel himself smile, prepared to see Blaine's grinning face lighting up the screen. "Hey," he said into the phone after hitting talk. "Long time no talk."

Blaine's infectious laughter carried down the line, causing the grin on Kurt's face to widen. "We talked this morning, silly," he replied. "But, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Wes is gone on some business trip until Saturday, and Max is at the groomer's so we would have the whole place to ourselves. Maybe we could watch those Harry Potter movies that you said you haven't seen yet."

Kurt flinched at the thought. Sure Blaine seemed different than those awful kids back in high school that had said the same thing to him, only to beat him to within an inch of his life and leave him in that abandoned apartment to die. Kurt shook his head, not wanting to think about it now, but he knew that he couldn't go over to Blaine's apartment without having a panic attack. He knew that he needed to tell Blaine that he couldn't come over and maybe they should just stick to going to a movie theatre and out for dinner, but of course Kurt's mouth would not cooperate with him.

"Sure Blaine, that sounds great. When do you want me to come over?" Kurt's mouth said instead, ignoring his brain altogether.

Kurt winced at the excited tone that Blaine's voice took on, and the happy, innocence it portrayed in his mind. "Umm, I have to be at the recording studio in about 20 minutes, so how about 8 o'clock?"

Kurt realized that he couldn't use the excuse that he was too busy because Blaine already knew that he didn't have anything planned until after the trip to Disney. "Sounds great! I'll be there," Kurt replied.

"Oh! And by the way, your new book is amazing!" Blaine added happily.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Blaine. I'll see you later. Have fun recording."

"Bye, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed.

Checking his watch, Kurt saw it was 3 o'clock and decided to head back to his hotel to pack himself a bag for that night with Blaine.

* * *

><p>As he rode back to the hotel, Kurt thought about what he was getting himself into. He finally let the memories unleash in his mind as they threatened to swallow him whole if he suppressed them much longer...<p>

_ "Hey Kurt!" Dave Karofsky called down the hall, a smile lighting up the young brunet's face as he saw his friend coming towards him. "The guys and I were planning on coming back to my house to play video games tonight after the game. My parents won't be home so we'll have the place all to ourselves, if you're interested. Let me know, bud."_

_ Kurt smiled; glad that Karofsky and his friends had invited him to join their little party. He wasn't sure how well his coming out was going to go over with the guys on the football team, but they all seemed pretty cool about it, going out of their way to befriend him. Despite being a sophomore, Kurt felt quite mature for his age and was glad that the older boys seemed to notice him and want to be his friend._

_ "That sounds great," Kurt replied, without even thinking about asking his father. He knew his dad wouldn't say no, though; he would be glad that these boys were being so nice to him. _

_ "Cool, here let me write down my address." Karofsky grabbed one of Kurt's notebooks off his pile of schoolbooks and tore a page out, writing down a series of numbers and letters. "Be here, 8 o'clock."_

_ "Thanks," Kurt replied, gripping the paper tightly. "See you tonight."_

_ Karofsky took off down the hall and Kurt turned back towards his locker to finish putting his books away, doing so Kurt missed the high five that Karofsky and Azimio exchanged._

_ Later that night, Kurt drove to the address on the paper Karofsky had given him. He hadn't bothered telling his father exactly where he was going for some reason, instead saying that he was sleeping over at Rachel's house. He was surprised at the apartment complex that he arrived at because they were in a run down and mostly abandoned part of Lima. Kurt wasn't even aware that anyone still lived here. _

_ Kurt ignored his reservations and got out of his car. He checked the paper and headed towards apartment 145. He could hear movement on the other side and felt better knowing that Karofsky and some of the guys were already there. He knocked quickly on the door, wanting to get off the abandoned street as quick as possible._

_ Karofsky opened the door to Kurt with a wide grin and beckoned him inside. Kurt followed him in and noticed that every football player except for Finn was there. He was surprised that so many guys fit into the small apartment, but was even more surprised when he didn't see anything to indicate that there were any video games being played in the small apartment. _

_ As Kurt registered his surroundings, he started to get really confused. Aside from the group of guys standing in front of him, there was no indication anywhere in the apartment that someone actually lived there. Kurt's eyes finally rested on Karofsky and Azimio standing in front of the group cracking their knuckles and his blood ran cold._

_ "Did you REALLY think that we wanted to hang out with you, fairy?" Karofsky snarled, receiving sounds of agreement from the surrounding males._

_ Before Kurt could figure out what was happening he felt a blow to his side and all of the wind was knocked from his lungs. "There's no room in this world for people like you!" Azimio yelled as he punched Kurt in the face causing him to collapse on the floor._

_ The other football players converged around Kurt who was whimpering on the floor, curling up in a ball. They all laughed at the little "girl" and started kicking him in the back and side. A couple guys knelt down and punched him continuously in the head and stomach while another carelessly stepped down on his leg letting out a satisfied sound at the loud crunch he heard. _

_ As the assault continued, Kurt felt himself falling out of consciousness and wishing he had told his father where he was going; wishing he had told him he loved him more and that he knew he was the best dad any kid could ask for. He knew this was the end, and he wished he had gotten the chance to make his father proud of him. _

_ The football players finally started backing off, when Kurt's response became less and less. They all took a turn spitting on him as they walked out the door of the abandoned apartment and since Karofsky was the last to leave, he took one last look at the boy laying broken on the ground and said, "Sweet dreams, Princess," before swinging his foot back and booting Kurt in the back of the head. With that, Kurt dropped off into blackness._

Kurt still wasn't sure exactly how his father found him that night. Apparently it started with Rachel calling his house with a homework question, which allowed his father to realize he wasn't there and then going on a search all night, with the help from Finn, to find where Kurt might have been. When they passed the apartment complex, Burt recognized Kurt's car in the lot and stopped. They noticed one door slightly ajar and decided to check in there.

Burt had nearly fainted at the sight that met him when he opened the door, and he had been sure that his son was dead. Kurt had remained in hospital for a month and a half after the incident due to a brain and spine injury he had received during the attack. McKinley didn't have a football team that year because every single player was either suspended or expelled, the exception being Finn.

As Kurt sat down in his hotel room in LA, thinking about being invited over to Blaine's, he knew he couldn't go. He could feel a panic attack coming on just from thinking about going and he realized that he was not ready to take this step with Blaine. He knew that he trusted Blaine; the man had taken him on quite a few coffee dates and invited him to Disneyland, for crying out loud, but he just could not get past the roadblock in his mind that said that this was a bad idea.

Kurt felt the tears well up in his eyes and didn't bother blinking them away; he just let them fall like he hadn't cried in many years. He felt bad about not telling Blaine about his past, but he just could not trust anyone outside of his family enough to let them know that part of his past and how badly the bullying had scarred him.

* * *

><p>When eight o'clock rolled around that night, Blaine was very excited for Kurt coming over. He had showered and prepared a delicious homemade meal for him and Kurt to enjoy. He had also decided that he was going to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend tonight.<p>

As eight turned into eight thirty and there was still no sign of Kurt, Blaine didn't think much of it, knowing that the young brunet might have been held up somewhere. But as eight thirty turned into nine and then nine thirty Blaine began to panic. He tried calling Kurt but there was no answer.

Blaine decided to go to Kurt's hotel to see if Kurt was ok, and if he needed a ride to Blaine's apartment. He jumped in his car, not too worried yet, but verging on it. He made sure to obey all traffic laws as he quickly made his way across town to Kurt's hotel.

In his haste, Blaine had forgotten to grab his sunglasses and hat, so as soon as he stepped out of his car, a group of girls ran up to him asking for his autograph and despite his distracted state, Blaine complied and even smiled for a couple pictures with them. When they happily walked away, gushing about him, Blaine hurried into the hotel.

Blaine realized that he wasn't sure which room Kurt was in and it was a large hotel so he decided to ask at the front desk. As he approached the desk, Blaine wondered how he was going to get them to let him have Kurt's room number, knowing from experience that hotels, especially for celebrities, do not give out that information.

As he approached the front desk with a smile on his face, Blaine quickly ran through his options. He ended up deciding to just ask. "Hi," he said to the girl at the desk. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I was wondering if you could tell me which room Kurt Hummel is staying in."

The girl smiled at Blaine. "I know who you are Mr. Anderson, you're pretty famous. And normally I can't give information about our guests out, but since he seemed to know you, I guess it will be ok." Blaine tried to understand what the girl was saying as she rambled on. "So, I can tell you that Mr. Hummel checked out a couple hours ago."

WHAT! Blaine's brain screamed at him. Where was he going?

"But," the girl continued. "He left this note for you, asked me to give it to you if you showed up. I guess you guys know each other then."

The girl handed over a small piece of paper, much like the one Blaine had left his first note on and Blaine grabbed it with shaking hands. He walked over to one of the soft couches on the other side of the lobby and unfolded the paper. The four words written upon it ripped Blaine's heart to shreds.

_"I'm sorry, I can't." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews? I hope this explains Kurt's behaviour a bit for you, why he has so much trouble trusting people and why his trust fluctuates. It only takes certain situations to bring back those memories so sometimes he is fine, sometimes not so much. Anyway, as many reviews as possible would be greatly appreciated because I haven't really decided what's going to happen next. I'm going away for a week, and then I have exams two weeks after that, and then two weeks after that I'm going to Switzerland for two and a half months and I'm not really sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but if you guys review and give me some ideas, I'll try and get one up before exams. Thank you so much for reading, I don't think I thank you guys enough. I hope I did this justice. Also, Happy New Year! And I'll talk to you guys soon. Thanks for all the support. :) Please review, alert, favourite, whatever you want so I can know people are still reading. :) Next chapter will most likely be completely from Blaine's perspective.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of the characters, or references to characters made in this chapter. I also do not own, nor am I in marketing with, any other copyrighted products mentioned in this chapter.

**A/N:** Wow guys! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I can't believe I've passed 100 reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you all so much :D My life is a little bit crazy right now, I'm leaving in less than two weeks for Switzerland so I have a lot of things to get together. Keep in mind throughout this chapter that I'm sorry for anything that doesn't make sense or isn't plausible. We'll just pretend it makes sense for today :) Also, to everyone that was confused last chapter, Karofsky never kissed Kurt. Puck and the other guys (other than Finn) didn't go to McKinley. And yeah, anyway, you guys waited a really long time for this so... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry, I can't<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't really sure how long he stayed in that arm chair in the hotel lobby but by the time the manager finally came over to see if he was ok, the lobby was already deserted and it was well past midnight. Blaine didn't know if he would ever be able to move again, the four little words scrawled across the note shattered Blaine's heart into tinier and tinier pieces every time he looked at them.<p>

By two the manager was seriously eyeing Blaine strangely and he decided it was time to get home so he could try and sleep and figure out what on earth he had possibly done wrong in the morning. The part that was eating Blaine up the most was that Kurt had seemed so happy that morning with his book release and everything taking place and he had seemed quite enthusiastic about going over to Blaine's that night.

Blaine took a taxi home, not even caring that he wasn't disguised and that any random fan could probably kidnap him at that point, but Blaine just felt the need to find the quickest way home and the taxi was a lot faster than having to call his driver in the middle of the night.

The taxi driver gave Blaine a weird look when he climbed in the back of the car because Blaine's face was tear-streaked and his eyes were bright red but he didn't comment and Blaine was grateful for that.

It only took about 15 minutes for the taxi to bring Blaine home, and when Blaine reached his apartment door he barely had the energy to pull out his key to open it before he collapsed on the couch right inside without even bothering to take off his shoes or clothes. He felt so exhausted both due to the late hour and the emotional turmoil that was churning in his head.

* * *

><p>While Blaine slept, his subconscious came up with all kinds of crazy ideas as to why Kurt would possibly have left but none of the ideas made sense to Blaine and as the night went on the thoughts kept getting more out there and unlikely than at first.<p>

Blaine was sincerely hoping that Kurt's family had just needed him home for some emergency, though Blaine would never wish a family emergency on anyone, but his mind greatly doubted it based on the contents of the note Kurt had left. Following that thought was the thought that maybe Kurt never liked Blaine and he was just playing with his emotions to try and get close to him only to drop him when he got bored, but his mind doubted this thought too because he knew that Kurt would never do such a thing.

By morning Blaine's mind was swimming with fantasies of secret agents and double lives, alien invasions and mass murderers, and Blaine was no closer to finding a plausible reason for Kurt's sudden departure than when he went to bed.

Blaine slept until 10am that morning and felt just as tired when he woke up as when he went to bed. He was glad that he didn't have to go to the studio at all that day because he was sure he looked like death warmed up and he didn't want David or Nick or Jeff to start asking questions.

As he got up to make his morning coffee, Blaine felt incredibly lonely in the empty apartment. Usually he didn't mind having the apartment to himself when Wes went away on business but today it felt oddly empty. Blaine figured it must have had something to do with how he had been fantasizing about having breakfast with Kurt, and going out for their morning coffee like they always did and now he couldn't look forward to either of those things because Kurt was gone.

In all Blaine's speculation, he realized he didn't know where Kurt lived. Kurt had told him that he had grown up in Lima, Ohio but that he had wanted to get out of there as quick as possible after high school. Blaine knew that Kurt, therefore, wouldn't be still living in Ohio and through all their conversations Blaine realized Kurt had never told him where he had moved.

Blaine also realized that even if he did know where Kurt lived, he couldn't just go there and start knocking on doors and asking if anyone knew where he could find Mr. Kurt Hummel. They would look at him like he was crazy and wonder how on earth they were supposed to know where the famous author was.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, Blaine tried to keep himself busy. He cleaned the entire apartment and reorganized his music and DVD collections, but he still felt incredibly fidgety. By noon, Blaine was bored so he decided to check on the Internet to see if he could find anything that might give him a clue where he could find Kurt.<p>

After searching through internet forums completely devoted to the still mostly mysterious Kurt Hummel, Blaine was still no closer to finding anything useful to go on and he was starting to wonder how he had become friends with this man when he didn't know anything about him.

It struck Blaine that he had started planning ahead about having Kurt in his life and he had taken the younger man's presence for granted. He decided that he should stop moping around thinking about what could have been with Kurt, and start doing something productive.

He sat in his chair for nearly half an hour trying to think of something productive to do when he remembered the song he had started writing before he had met Kurt, which had hastily been abandoned when he found out that he was actually going to meet the man. Blaine jumped out of his chair and carelessly threw around his notebooks in his rapid search for his half-finished song.

It took him a good twenty minutes, but finally he found the notebook holding his quickly scrawled words. As Blaine read the words he had written all those weeks ago, he understood that these words were more relevant now than they had ever been. With this realization, Blaine knew what he had to do.

He wasn't sure if his idea would work, and he knew it was crazy considering that he wasn't sure if he was ready to come out in public yet, but if Blaine had any hope that Kurt would come back to him and forgive him for whatever it was that he had done, this is what he would have to do. He would risk everything - his reputation, his fans, his career - to gain back Kurt's trust and friendship.

With his plan determined in his mind, Blaine took out his favourite pen and set to work perfecting the song that was, now more than ever, dedicated to Kurt.

* * *

><p>When Wes got back to the apartment the following day, he found Blaine with his glasses askew on his face and sleeping at his desk with his face pressed against his notebook. He wasn't really surprised by this because he had walked into the apartment to find Blaine like this many times before, but he was surprised that it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Blaine wasn't hanging out with Kurt.<p>

Wes placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder to try and get his attention and wake him up. He smiled at the lack of focus in Blaine's eyes when he woke up and found his friend's confusion endearing.

"Hey, bud I'm back," Wes said softly, when Blaine groggily swung his head to look in Wes's direction.

"Hi Wes," Blaine replied, yawning. "How was your trip?"

"It was very good, lots of meetings but they were very productive and I'm almost certain that I'll have two new clients by the end of next week."

A bright smile lit up Blaine's face and he clapped Wes on the shoulder. "Congrats man! That's awesome!"

Wes thanked Blaine and then cocked his head and asked, "Why aren't you out with Kurt somewhere? I was sure you guys would be, like, a couple by now or something."

Blaine flinched at the mention of Kurt and it did not go unnoticed by Wes. His face scrunched up in confusion and no matter what his brain came up with, he couldn't figure out a single reason why Blaine and Kurt would not have worked out together.

"What happened, man? Where's Kurt?" Wes asked.

Blaine looked away and tried to blink away the tears that were building up in his eyes but a couple managed to escape and Wes was at Blaine's side in a second, rubbing soothing circles into his friend's back.

"What aren't you telling me, Blaine? What's going on?" Wes was starting to panic now.

"I don't know where Kurt is Wes. He checked out of his hotel on Thursday afternoon and I haven't heard from him since."

"What do you mean 'he checked out on Thursday'?" Wes was pacing back and forth. "Tell me everything, Blaine."

Blaine proceeded to tell Wes everything that had happened since he had left on his business trip. He recounted how he had brought Kurt coffee on Thursday morning while he was at his book signing and then later had called him to ask if he wanted to come over. He explained how Kurt had been enthusiastic about coming and how much Blaine had been looking forward to that night. Then he described how Kurt had been late so Blaine had gone to the hotel to see if he needed a ride, only to be given the note from the receptionist with those four heart-breaking words on it.

"I have no idea what I did wrong, Wes! I thought everything was going great and I was going to ask him to go out with me that night and..." Blaine trailed off, flailing his arms around and unable to put into words exactly what he was feeling.

Wes wrapped his arms comfortingly across Blaine's shoulders. "Everything will be ok, man. We'll figure this out."

"Thanks Wes. I sort of have a plan and I was hoping I could run it by you to get your opinion on it. I don't know if it is too much of a risk to try and I don't even know if Kurt feels the same way about me that I do about him but I have to try."

"Ok, Blaine. What is it?"

Blaine proceeded to explain his plan to Wes and watched the changing expressions on his friend's face go from anticipation, to concentration, to worry and then a smile.

"Are you sure about this Blaine? Are you ready for everyone to know the real you?" Wes asked seriously.

Blaine seriously thought about what he would have to do and then he pictured Kurt's smiling face and he nodded. "I need to do this, not just for Kurt, but for myself too. I don't want to keep pretending Wes."

"Ok, man, but just wait a few days. Maybe Kurt will come back and you can talk to him first."

"Ok, I'll wait until Monday. Do you think we'll be able to put off the Disney trip until after I've sorted this out?"

"Hey, I'm not your agent. You'll have to talk to Jeff about that one. But I don't see why not, they're going to want their singer in top form for the music video and I know that you won't be your happiest until you've gotten Kurt back with you."

"Thanks Wes, you're the best." Blaine threw his arms around his friend and squeezed him into a hug.

"I try," Wes smirked and Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine immediately called Jeff to ask if they could postpone the trip to Disney. Once Blaine explained to Jeff everything that had happened in the past week and his plan to try and gain Kurt's trust back, Jeff agreed that they could postpone the trip.<p>

"My boys were getting very excited, Blaine. But I know they'll understand, as long as you promise that we'll get there eventually."

"Thanks for understanding, Jeff. Tell the boys I'm sorry, but we'll go soon. I promise I will get this all sorted out. Do you think my plan is ok? You're my agent, and I want your honest opinion on whether I should come out in public or not?"

"Well, Blaine, I think that if this is what you want, you should go for it. If your fans really love you as much as they say they do, they'll stick by you no matter who you love. And I am so proud of everything you've accomplished and if this is something you feel you must do than I will be 100% supportive of you."

Blaine could feel his tears well up again when he heard the sheer sincerity in his friend's voice and he wasn't quite sure when Jeff had stopped being his agent and just became his friend during this phone call, but Blaine was irrevocably grateful for it. "Thank you, Jeff," Blaine choked out. "I know this won't be for nothing, even if Kurt doesn't come back, I won't have to hide my feelings anymore."

"Good luck, man," Jeff said before hanging up.

Blaine sat back in his chair and stared down at his notebook. This would work, he knew it would and if not, he knew that Kurt would be proud of him for telling the truth about himself to the world and having the courage that he preached but never used. With that thought running through his mind, Blaine went back to work on his song.

As Blaine reached to chorus, he started reliving the last week and a half of his life since he had first met Kurt. He realized that the porcelain-skinned boy had flipped his life upside down in that short amount of time and had made Blaine want to be a better person. Blaine could no longer picture his life and future without Kurt in it, and he wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but in the incredibly brief amount of time he had known Kurt, he had fallen in love with him.

With this new discovery spiralling through his head, Blaine found his song much easier to write and by 11 o'clock that night Blaine had the lyrics to his song completed. He set up his notebook on his music stand and grabbed his guitar to figure out the actual music he wanted to put with the lyrics.

He worked all through the night and just to prove how supportive Wes was of Blaine getting Kurt, he didn't complain at all about the incessant guitar strumming that was heard throughout the apartment as Blaine tried out different chords and notes to see how he wanted to play his new song.

* * *

><p>By 5am, Blaine had most of the chords down that he was going to use and he was just considering getting some rest when his cell phone began to ring. Blaine was so tired at this point that he didn't even bother checking caller ID as he put the phone to his ear, wondering who would call him at 5 in the morning.<p>

"Blaine Anderson?" a female voice chirped down the line, sounding far too awake for this early hour.

"Uh, yeah?" Blaine replied. "Who is this?"

"I'm Rachel Berry-Hudson, Kurt's sister-in-law. I am a huge fan of yours but when you mess with my best friend, and brother-in-law I have to choose family over fame and I need to know what you did wrong so that I can fix this and get Kurt back out in the world. He will not come out of his room and none of us know why and it is stressing out his dad who already has heart problems and..."

"Wait!" Blaine exclaimed, immediately more awake at the mention of Kurt's name. He couldn't believe this girl could say so much without even taking a breath. "Kurt is there? With you? Oh thank God." He had been fairly certain that Kurt was ok but he was still nervous that something bad might have happened to him. To have confirmation about this made Blaine feel a little bit better.

"Did you not here a word I said?" Rachel exclaimed. "Yes he is here, and I want to know what you did to him. He was doing so much better but now it's like we're back on square one and we all don't know what happened. He won't talk to any of us and he's locked himself in his bedroom and hasn't come out for two days. What did you do to him?"

Blaine tried to comprehend what the girl was saying but the mixture of her talking a mile a minute and his sleep deprived brain was making it very difficult for him to understand what she was saying. "Listen," he said, slowly. "I didn't _do _anything and I don't know what happened with Kurt. He seemed perfectly happy to me on Thursday when I invited him over to my apartment. I told him it would just be us and we were going to watch Harry Potter and he never showed up at my apartment and I don't know what I did wrong."

"Hold on," Rachel answered. "You invited him to your apartment? That explains it, oh Kurt, I was sure he was betting better..." Rachel started muttering to herself and Blaine could no longer comprehend what she was saying.

"Wait, what did I do wrong?" Blaine asked helplessly.

"I can't tell you, Kurt has to. But don't worry, I'm going to talk to him. I'll fix this."

Blaine was as confused as ever but he decided to trust the crazy lady. "Alright," Blaine sighed. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Berry-Hudson."

"You as well Mr. Anderson."

"Oh, wait, before you go, can you make sure Kurt watches the Mercedes Jones Show tomorrow morning, please?"

"Um, alright. I'll talk to him. Have a good day, Mr. Anderson."

"Bye," Blaine replied.

After hanging up his cell phone, Blaine shook his head. He felt like he had just gotten hit by a truck and now he understood what Kurt had said about his crazy sister-in-law. But she had seemed nice enough, so he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and hope that she would be able to talk to Kurt.

Blaine knew that his plan would go right down the drain if Kurt didn't watch the show the following morning, and he hadn't been quite sure how to make sure Kurt watched the show, so he was somewhat glad Rachel had called to fix that loose end for him. He knew, solely based on her own curiosity, that she would force Kurt to watch the show the following morning, just so she could see what he was being so secretive about.

Blaine fell asleep pretty quickly after finishing his song and when he awoke again it was after noon. He realized that he would have to fix his sleeping schedule soon, or he would have real trouble being coherent on the Mercedes Jones Show the next morning.

* * *

><p>The rest of Sunday seemed to fly by for Blaine. He made sure that his song was perfect, and that he had everything set up with the Mercedes Jones Show. Normally he wouldn't be allowed to sing a new song so quickly in public without even going through his recording studio, but David had made an exception, and Mercedes liked Kurt so she was more than happy to help him out.<p>

Blaine made sure to go to bed earlier that night so his body would be well rested for the emotional rollercoaster he was about to embark upon the following day. The morning seemed to come quickly and Blaine felt much more rested than days previous, but he was also starting to feel nervous for what he was about to do.

Wes wished him luck in the morning before he left for work and then Blaine rushed around the apartment getting all of his last minute supplies together that he would need for the show. Before exiting his apartment, Blaine was sure to grab his signature pink sunglasses, and a plaid fedora to try and stay incognito on his way to the studio.

He had asked Jeff to hire him a more nondescript car than a limo to pick him up to bring him to the studio and he was pleased when he walked outside and saw a Volkswagon parked along the curb. The driver gave him a warm smile as he slid in the backseat, before taking off towards the studios that housed the Mercedes Jones Show.

Blaine found the trip passed very quickly and he wasn't sure if that was due to proximity or nerves. When they reached the studio, Blaine grabbed his guitar case and his shoulder bag and exited the car, throwing a thank you over his shoulder for the driver.

He rushed into the studio, his heart beating a mile a minute with nerves and hints of excitement. Blaine knew that no matter what was going to happen that day, his life would be forever changed in the end.

The makeup and hair teams seemed to be working in fast forward, and Blaine could not believe how little time it had taken before he was being pushed into the backstage area to wait to be called on.

* * *

><p>While he was waiting for the show to begin, none other than Mercedes herself walked up to Blaine and started talking to him. "Hey Blaine, how're you doing?" Jeff and Blaine had had to tell Mercedes to whole situation before she had agreed to allow Blaine to make his announcement on her show.<p>

"Ah, well, I've been better," Blaine replied, honestly. Mercedes patted him on the arm in reassurance as he continued. "But I'm glad that I'll finally be able to be honest with everyone, I won't feel like I have to hide anymore which will be nice. And if all goes well, Kurt will see that I am honestly sorry for whatever I did, and forgive me."

"I'm sure he will, he seems pretty reasonable to me." Mercedes looked over her shoulder as a man wearing headphones started motioning to her. "Well, I guess that's my cue. I'll meet you out there."

"Thanks Mercedes," Blaine responded.

With one last affectionate squeeze to the arm, Mercedes was off, dancing onto the stage to the roaring approval of her audience. Blaine took a deep breath to try and calm himself. I can do this, he thought. Kurt will be so proud of me.

With those thoughts occupying his mind, Blaine moved closer to the doors opening to the stage and waited for his cue.

* * *

><p>"Good morning ladies and gentleman!" Mercedes called, happily waving out to the audience. The audience screamed in response and Mercedes grinned widely at them. "This morning we are very blessed to welcome multi award winning artist, and one of my good friends, Mr. Blaine Anderson!"<p>

The applause was deafening and Blaine felt the smile light up his face as he walked out onto the stage. He gave Mercedes a kiss on both cheeks before sitting in one of the comfy chairs across from Mercedes own chair.

"Now you've just recently released a new album," Mercedes started and Blaine nodded in response. "But that's not what you're here to talk about."

"No, actually, I have a bit of an announcement to make." The crowd oooh'd at this and Blaine hoped they wouldn't be booing after he finished speaking.

Mercedes gestured for Blaine to continue and he took a deep breath. "Recently I made a mistake and I hurt someone I really care about. Though I'm not completely sure exactly what I did, I want to tell this person that I am truly sorry and show them just how much I care. So I wrote a little song for him, and I hope that wherever he is right now, he will listen and know that I miss having him here and I want him to come back. Kurt, this is for you."

With that, the audience remained silent, somewhat surprised by what Blaine was saying, but mostly confused as well. Blaine reached around his chair and pulled out his guitar in preparation to start singing.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

There was a collective gasp from the audience as Blaine started into the chorus and he knew he was doing the right thing.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through  
><em>  
>Some of the audience members had tears in their eyes at this point and were feeling touched by the honest lyrics of the song.<p>

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Blaine stood up at this point and started walking around the stage as he continued into the bridge of the song.

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize  
><em>  
><em>Baby I'm not alone<br>Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<br>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

The audience burst into applause when Blaine finished singing and he had to quickly wipe the tears from his eyes at the emotions that welled up whenever he sang this song. He hoped that after his next announcement these people would still be smiling at him with the joy and support that they were at this moment.

After sitting back in his chair, Blaine continued, "So Kurt, if you're watching I hope you got the message. I really am sorry." Blaine paused to collect himself and Mercedes gave his knee a reassuring squeeze.

"The other thing I wanted to say, is that..." Another pause to catch his breath and will his tears (since when had he become so overemotional) to stay put before he finished. "I'm gay."

The silence was deafening in the studio, and Blaine's ears were ringing by the lack of noise. Then one person yelled out, "We still love you Blaine!" and the whole audience erupted into applause.

Blaine nearly passed out with relief and he looked out over the audience, a smile gracing his lips. "Thank you for your support, you guys are the reason I'm here. And to know that you don't care who I love, that just warms my heart. Thank you guys so much."

The audience cheered again and Blaine could feel the tears building up in his eyes again. Luckily, Mercedes seemed to notice and she immediately said, "Ok, after the break, we will talk to Blaine about his new album, and his plans for the future. Stay tuned."

Blaine hurried backstage before he burst into tears. He soon felt a strong hand patting him on the back and whispering soothing words in his ear. "You did it man. I'm so proud of you." Blaine looked up into the warm eyes of Jeff Sterling.

"Thanks for being here, Jeff," Blaine hiccupped, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "It means a lot to me."

"Hey, you may be my biggest star, but you're my friend first, and I knew you would need someone."

"I'm so glad it's finally out there. I hope Kurt got my message," Blaine continued.

"I'm sure he did. And I bet he'll forgive you," Jeff reassured Blaine.

"I hope so too man." Blaine gave Jeff a hug.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Blaine had finished on Mercedes' show, he was walking into his apartment when his cell phone started ringing. When Blaine looked at the caller ID he was quite shocked at who it was.<p>

"Hello?" he answered, barely believing who it was.

"Blaine? It's Kurt. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo, what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated ;) I really, really, really appreciate you guys' patience and all of your kind reviews on my last chapter. My 100th reviewer was anonymous with no name, but I think it's a good idea to thank every single reviewer, not just the 100th :) if it wasn't for you guys, this story never would have continued past chapter 1. Like I said I'm leaving in less than 2 weeks so this might be the last chapter for 3 months. I'm really sorry about that, but I want to thank you guys for sticking with me through my over a month long bout with writer's block (I hate it!). Also, if something seems to be missing from certain scenes (like Kurt's flashback last chapter) it is most likely because I don't swear, curse, use any words that I deem to be "bad". I can't say them and writing them is even worse because then there's proof that I did say them. So if that takes away from anything I'm sorry but I can't help it. Anywho, please alert, favourite, review, anything to let me know you're still with me, and I sincerely appreciate all your support. Also to all of you who wished me a good trip, thank you so much! I'll see y'all in 3 months (or less :P)


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Hurt & Comfort/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Also, any references made to any other products or shows, yeah I don't own those things either.

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Is anyone still out there? I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this. Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed, your reviews made me happy! Switzerland was amazing! I just got back on Monday :) Thank you so much for sticking with me through my brief hiatus and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. As a thanks for being so patient, I threw a little surprise in the end.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel sighed happily as he slipped into bed next to Carole on Thursday night. He was so glad that it was almost Friday which meant it was almost the weekend so he could relax. It had been a long week for him, but it had been a good week too. He was so proud of Kurt and how much he seemed to have broken out of his shell in the past week and he knew it had something to do with that Blaine guy that came up in conversation once in a while.<p>

Kurt had called him that morning right after his first book signing after his book had come out and he was completely bubbly and optimistic and Burt had had a flashback to his smiley son that he hadn't really seen for around 6 years. It made Burt so happy that Kurt seemed to be finally starting to move on from the terrible high school experience he had had, especially _that_ night. He truly hoped that the Blaine kid stuck around for a while, if he had already caused this much change in his son in just one week.

"Good night, Carole," Burt whispered, settling down under the covers.

"Night Burt, love you," she replied with a sleepy smile.

Just as Burt was lying his head down on the pillow there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who on EARTH would be here at 11pm on a Thursday?" Burt groaned sliding back out of bed and making to exit the bedroom.

"I don't know, but maybe I should come with you to answer the door. In my experience late night visits have never been someone bearing good news," Carole answered, worriedly.

"I know exactly what you mean. Please let everyone be alright," Burt said.

The two hurried from the room with Burt getting to the door first. Upon opening it, he gasped. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Wait! What? Kurt, sweetie come in, what happened?" Carole came around Burt and pulled the younger boy into her embrace. She knew that there was something wrong, because otherwise there was no reason for Kurt to have come all the way from LA.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered brokenly. His face was wet from crying. "I tried to handle it, but it was too much."

"What?" Burt exclaimed, edging towards hysteria at the state of his son. "What are you talking about? Who tried to hurt you?"

Kurt just sobbed into his Carole's shoulder not even saying anything.

"Honey, everything's going to be ok. They can't get you here. I think a good night sleep would be best and we can talk about it in the morning," Carole decided.

Kurt just nodded, too worn out from his emotional day to protest. He made his way slowly up to his room, not noticing the concerned expressions exchanged between Carole and Burt.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Carole made Kurt's favourite egg white omelet breakfast for him, in hopes of cheering him up. She really needn't have bothered because Kurt never came down. If it hadn't been for the extra pair of shoes at the door, she probably would have thought that Kurt coming home had been a dream.<p>

Carole was seriously worried about Kurt, but she didn't want to push him. She knew that when he was ready to talk, he would talk to someone.

She decided to go upstairs and verify if Kurt was alright before heading to her shift at the hospital. Burt had left for the shop early so it was just Carole and Kurt in the house.

When she reached Kurt's door, it was completely silent. Figuring Kurt was still sleeping, Carole went back downstairs and wrote him a note telling him that she had made an omelet if he would like to reheat it, and that she'd be back from her shift by 6pm.

Meanwhile, Kurt was awake and staring at his ceiling. He felt horrible for being a coward and running away, but his memory was still fresh in his mind and he knew that it had been the right thing to do. If he had gone to Blaine's apartment and had his flashback there, he might have struck out at Blaine and that would have turned dangerous to both him and Blaine.

Kurt was tired of receiving people's pity for his experiences, and he didn't want to go downstairs to see his family right away because he knew they would be giving him sympathetic looks and being careful around him again. Frankly, he was tired of being treated like he was so fragile and he felt guilty for coming back and worrying his family when he had no immediate plans to talk to them about it.

By 10am, when Kurt knew for certain that everyone was gone to work, he made his way downstairs to find some breakfast. He found Carole's note and smiled at the kind gesture, with only a slight pang of remorse that she had gone to so much trouble and he hadn't acknowledged it by coming downstairs earlier.

He took out a plate and fork and happily ate his omelet, feeling much more relaxed than he had in a while. He knew that coming home had been a good idea, better than going back to his apartment in Chicago to wallow. He knew that here he wouldn't be allowed to wallow for long; eventually one of them would become too curious and force him to talk. While normally that would drive Kurt nuts, now he was kind of hoping for it.

Upon re-entering his room, Kurt decided that he needed to do something productive. The room was already spotless so he couldn't busy himself with cleaning it, so he decided to do what he always did when he had met a guy that he found unattainable... Write about it.

Taking out his laptop, Kurt started writing his new novel, placing all his hurt, confusion and longing for Blaine into his characters' situations. As he wrote, his mind started to clear and he couldn't stop. Even when Carole came home later that night and offered him supper, he refused to leave his room.

* * *

><p>By the following day, Kurt had made a really solid start in the book and he was feeling proud of his work. He had originally hoped that Blaine wouldn't turn into another one of his novels, and that he would be able to have this relationship in real life. But he knew that he had ruined everything by running away, and wouldn't have been surprised if he had already found a new "newbie" to mentor now that Kurt was gone.<p>

Kurt knew that Rachel and Finn always came over on Saturdays and he could hear Rachel puttering around in the kitchen with Carole. He registered his stomach growling, but he was too afraid to talk to his family to go downstairs and get something to eat.

Kurt saved the program on his computer and decided that it would be a good idea to take a nap. When he awoke later in the morning, he was feeling rather famished and decided that he would go out and deal with his family's questions if it meant he would get something to eat. Upon opening his door, though, he noticed a bowl of fruit salad and a glass of orange juice.

Thankful that he still had time to think about what he wanted to say to his family, Kurt happily grabbed the bowl and cup and retreated back into his room.

For the rest of the day, Kurt worked on his book, and as he wrote he started to come to terms with how he felt about Blaine, and maybe even managed to get over him a bit; as long as he didn't really think about Blaine, he would be fine.

Rachel knocked on the door a couple times trying to get him to tell her what happened but each time that she wasn't answered, she left him be. She had been around after his attack and knew that sometimes he preferred solitude over talking to others about his problems.

Kurt was very thankful that his family would take him into their home again without him explaining anything and then leave him be for two straight days while he sorted through his mental issues.

At first, Burt constantly came up to check on Kurt but after Kurt had told him that he would talk about it later, Burt had stopped climbing the stairs every five minutes to ask if he was alright. Finn had come up once, but Kurt was happy that he knew when to leave him alone. Carole was the same as Finn, only coming up a couple times, but giving Kurt his space to sort through everything.

Rachel was by far the most ambitious and she still constantly came upstairs to talk through the door at him. She usually recounted her day or week, or talked about something that her Grade 1 class had gotten up to the day before. Kurt always smiled at her persistence and he enjoyed hearing stories of all the antics that a group of six-year olds could attempt in an hour.

When Kurt fell asleep that night, he was feeling very pleased with his progress and didn't feel as torn up over Blaine. Maybe leaving had been for the best, and Kurt could go back to focusing on his career and his writing, and not get distracted by incredibly cute musicians.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Rachel came upstairs at around 9am and barged into Kurt's room. Kurt had known that she would be the first one to crack and have to come talk to him, and he was surprised that she had somehow lasted two whole days.<p>

"Rach...?" he asked groggily, not completely coherent at such an early hour.

"Kurt, you have to tell me exactly what happened. I just called Blaine Anderson and he has no idea what he did wrong and he sounded pretty torn up over everything. He told me what happened, well just that he invited you to his apartment and you never showed up. You really need to tell him the truth before he loses it..."

Kurt stared at Rachel as she continued to ramble, raising a hand to cut her off. "Wait a minute. How on earth did you call Blaine? Where'd you get his number?"

"That's not important. What's important is that he's freaking out because he thinks he did something to hurt you and he doesn't understand what's going on. He's been worrying for 2 days and I really think you need to tell him what happened to cause you to leave."

Kurt stared up at Rachel and felt tears building up in his eyes. "I can't tell him, Rach. I've known him for two weeks."

"What does that matter? You like him, don't you? He sounded really nice on the phone. You'll have to tell him, if you want a relationship with him."

Kurt marvelled at how Rachel always seemed to be able to read his mind. "I don't know, Rach. I _really_ do like him, but I think I ruined everything by leaving. He's just going to think I'm some pathetic kid and never want to talk to me again if I tell him."

"Oh, Kurt. Do you honestly believe that?" Rachel walked over and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt nodded, sadly. Then he shook his head. "I really don't know, Rach. He's been so kind to me and I really wanted to at least keep his friendship."

"Tell you what," Rachel continued. "You think about it. He also asked if I could have you watch the Mercedes Jones Show tomorrow morning. I think you should. I'm guessing he's going to be on and you can make your decision after you watch the show."

"Ok, thanks Rach."

"Soooo, will you come downstairs and join us for brunch now?" Rachel asked, hopefully.

Kurt laughed. "Alright, just let me get dressed."

"Yay!" Rachel squealed. She was so proud of Kurt. Even though he couldn't see it, he was so much stronger than when he was in high school.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the day with his family. After brunch he watched Sunday afternoon football with his dad and Finn. His family didn't question him too much, and Kurt just assured his dad that he didn't have to go to LA with a shotgun.<p>

Kurt found himself honestly enjoying himself and smiling. He realized that maybe Blaine had changed him a little more than he thought. He couldn't remember being this happy in a while, and although he had underlying feelings of guilt and longing for Blaine, he knew his family was happily surprised that he was smiling again.

Kurt slept well that night and he almost forgot that Blaine was going to be on the Mercedes Jones Show the following morning until Rachel came in to wake him up at 8:30am.

"Come on Kurt! It's going to start soon! You don't want to miss anything." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

Kurt was starting to feel nervous about what Blaine could possibly be doing on Mercedes' show. But he was also very curious about what Blaine wanted him to see so bad.

He sat quietly on the couch as Rachel turned on the TV and flipped to the channel that the Mercedes Jones Show was on. It was just about to start when they got to the channel and Rachel plopped down on the couch beside to Kurt to watch.

Kurt watched as Mercedes walked out on the stage and he smiled as she interacted with the audience. He thought that he could definitely consider her a friend now.

It didn't take long for her to welcome Blaine out on the stage and after the introductions Kurt waited for whatever reason Blaine wanted him to watch.

When Blaine started his speech, Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Blaine had written him a song, and when Blaine started playing the song Rachel looked over at him in shock.

As the song progressed, Kurt could feel tears building in his eyes. Looking over at Rachel, Kurt could see that she felt the same. When the song finished, the tears started trickling down his face and Rachel shot him a surprised expression.

"Well - " she started.

"Shhh, he's still talking." Kurt made a waving motion to tell her to be quiet.

_..._ _"So Kurt, if you're watching I hope you got the message. I really am sorry. The other thing I wanted to say, is that...I'm gay"..._

Kurt stared at the screen incredulously. Rachel squeaked and then turned her stunned gaze to Kurt. Kurt mentally pleaded with the studio audience to be kind to him; it was encouraging how people's ideas about gay people had progressed in recent years.

_..."_ _We still love you Blaine!"..._

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as the audience cheered and felt a smile blooming on his face.

"Wow, Kurt, he must be really crazy about you if he was willing to do all that just to apologize to you."

Kurt jumped, having forgotten that Rachel was even still next to him. "Yeah," he breathed. "I can't believe it. He told me he was terrified to come out, I can't believe he would do that for me."

"So what do you think you're going to do, Kurt?"

"Well, after that, I'm pretty sure he's serious. He risked so much for me, I'm sure I can trust him. I have to tell him."

"I'm so proud of you Kurt. You're so strong." Rachel pulled him in for a hug.

"Well, I haven't done anything yet," Kurt said, returning the hug. "I still have to call him and convince him to come talk to me. I'm not doing this over the phone, or somewhere where paparazzi can find us."

"Honestly, Kurt, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"I really hope you're right, Rach."

The two best friends watched the rest of the Mercedes Jones Show before Rachel went into the kitchen and started rooting around in the refrigerator for something to make for lunch. This was one of the days that she was glad that she only taught Tuesday to Friday; she loved spending time with Kurt and she felt she didn't get to see him enough.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Kurt told Rachel he was going to call Blaine and went and locked himself in his room. He took out his cell phone and stared at it for a solid half hour before he had built up the courage to dial the now familiar number.<p>

It rang twice before it was picked up, and in that time Kurt's brain kept switching from wishing he wouldn't answer to wanting him to hurry up.

_"Hello?"_ Blaine's voice rang through the phone. Kurt felt a shiver go through his body, he had not realized how much he had missed Blaine in the last couple days.

""Blaine? It's Kurt. We need to talk."

_"Kurt! I'm so glad you called. I've been trying to get a hold of you all week."_

"I know and I'm really sorry. I might have overreacted a little bit. I can't believe you wrote that song for me. It was incredible. And you really came out? I'm so proud of you."

Kurt could hear the smile and relief in Blaine's voice when he replied. _"I don't really know what I did to push you away, Kurt. But I need you to know that I will do anything to make it up to you."_

"You already have," Kurt answered, feeling proud of himself that his voice hadn't broken. He couldn't believe what Blaine was saying to him. "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to explain everything to you but I can't do it over the phone and I don't want to be anywhere that the paparazzi could find us. Do you think you could come here?"

_"Whatever is easier for you Kurt. I want you to be comfortable. But, sorry, umm, where exactly are you?"_

"Oh! Sorry!" Kurt giggled nervously. "I'm at my parents' house in Lima, Ohio." Kurt rattled off the address to Blaine and Blaine reassured him that he would get a flight out first thing the next day.

_"See you, Kurt!"_

"Bye, Blaine!"

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kurt woke up bright and early and actually caught his dad and Carole before they left for work. He had explained everything the night before and Burt had been a little nervous at first but when he had heard what Blaine had done he told Kurt that he was proud of him for deciding to tell him his story.<p>

"And remember Kurt, if anything goes wrong, you have my number on speed dial. I don't care what time it is, call me and I'll be here for you if necessary."

"Thanks dad," Kurt replied. "But I'm sure Blaine won't be a problem. I'll see you guys tonight."

Kurt gave his dad a hug and Carole a kiss on the cheek before the two left to go to work.

Kurt tried to keep himself busy until Blaine was scheduled to get there by cleaning the already spotless dishes and trying to write a little. Blaine had texted him the night before and said that his plane would land at 10 and he should be able to get to Kurt's house by 11. Kurt went over in his mind exactly what he wanted to say to Blaine. He figured telling him absolutely everything would be best, and he sincerely hoped that the singer would still want to be his friend after he found out how messed up Kurt's past was.

At 11:05, the doorbell rang. Kurt took a couple deep breaths to try and calm his nerves before going to the door to let Blaine in.

Upon opening his door, Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Even though Blaine looked rather worn from travelling, he was still stunningly beautiful.

"Hey," he said softly, motioning for Blaine to follow him into the house.

"Hi," Blaine said. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at Kurt.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I'm always thirsty after I fly somewhere, I have no idea why," Kurt rambled.

Blaine chuckled and accepted a glass of lemonade from Kurt. "Thanks. I'm really sorry that I couldn't get here sooner, the plane was delayed and my suitcase was the last one out of the plane and all the taxi services were being used and it was just -"

"Calm down, it's alright. You're not even late."

Blaine smiled over at Kurt and stopped pacing the floor. In all honesty, Blaine had been terrified that Kurt would have heard his song and never want to speak to him again, and when he had called Blaine had been ecstatic. Now he wanted to be perfect for Kurt, and having been held up at the airport had not helped ease his mind.

"Ok, Blaine you're probably going to want to sit down for this story," Kurt stated, looking up at the frazzled boy.

Blaine jumped, seeming to have been lost in thought. "Sorry!" Blaine blushed sitting himself on the chair opposite Kurt. "And don't forget, Kurt, you can stop anytime you need to. I'm here for you but if it gets to be too much, know that you don't have to continue."

Kurt gazed over at him, a somewhat sad smile playing across his lips. "Thank you, Blaine," he whispered. "But I really do want to get this out."

"I'm listening whenever you're ready," Blaine supplied.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart. He hadn't told this story out loud in years and he was feeling quite nervous, but he knew that it was something he had to do. He looked over into Blaine's warm hazel eyes, searching for signs that he could definitely trust this man.

What he found warmed him inside. These eyes were so much different than those boys' back in high school. They held so much warmth and friendship and caring, and when Kurt looked even further he thought he might have even detected love.

Blaine felt like Kurt was reading his soul, the way he was gazing so intensely into his eyes, and Blaine tried not to flinch, but instead to radiate the trustworthiness and caring and... love that he felt for Kurt. He stopped his train of thought. Love? He'd have to get back to that one.

As the two men continued to stare at each other, Kurt seemed to finally find what he was looking for in Blaine's eyes, understanding, and it gave him the strength to tell his story.

"It all started in middle school, I guess," Kurt began, looking around the room, already feeling nervous about Blaine's intent gaze upon him. "Even before I came out in sophomore year of high school, everyone knew I was different. My voice, my love of fashion, everything about me just screamed gay and I didn't have any friends. I was a freak, or at least that's what everyone at school told me." Blaine flinched when Kurt referred to himself as a freak, not wanting to believe that a bunch of thick-headed kids had made him feel like this. "I wasn't sure why I couldn't just fit in, but I wanted to so badly. I couldn't hide who I was but I just wanted someone to accept me." Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand where it was resting on the kitchen table, squeezing it reassuringly. Kurt gazed at him with teary eyes and offered a small smile at the acceptance that he felt rolling off Blaine in waves.

"Before I came out to my dad we were kind of distant. I mean we had always been close because we were all either of us had, but when I started to realize that I had feelings for other guys I became so scared to tell my dad that I just shut myself in and basically stopped talking. I couldn't stand the idea that the one man who was supposed to love me unconditionally might hate me after I confessed my secrets to him." Kurt paused to wipe his tears as he took a deep breath in order to continue.

"Most of the time I tried to ignore what was going on at school. They were just stupid kids, what did they know, right? But when I started freshman year of high school and it got even worse, I started to believe that they might be right. I didn't have a single friend, and even the outcasts couldn't stand to breathe the same air as me.

"One day, after I had been slushied twice, thrown in the dumpsters, and slammed into the lockers, a jock walked past me and yelled, 'Hey freak, why don't you just go die? We don't need you here spreading your fairy dust. Why don't you do us all a favour and kill yourself!' I guess they realized I was gay before I had even admitted it." Blaine looked horror struck that some kid could be so cruel and he squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly as silent tears rolled down both of their faces.

"When I got home that night, I thought that maybe he was right and it would be easier for everyone if I was just gone. I wrote a note, apologizing to my dad and telling him it wasn't his fault and that I loved him. I had everything ready, the pills and everything. Just as I was about to do it, my cell phone rang. Nobody ever called me so I was really confused but I answered anyway, it wasn't like I really _wanted_ to commit suicide so I was putting it off as much as possible.

"It turned out to be Rachel." Blaine jumped at this and looked at Kurt questioningly. Kurt smiled in response. "Yeah, that Rachel. She said that she heard what the Neanderthal had said in the hall earlier in the day and she would have called sooner but it had taken her a while, and some questionable means, to track down my cell phone number. She told me that she had two gay dads and even though it had been tough for them growing up in Ohio, they had luckily found each other and supported each other wholeheartedly. She told me that I shouldn't give up because I would be losing my chance at finding that kind of love and acceptance. She then asked me if I wanted to meet up for lunch the next day.

"That day my whole outlook on life changed, at least for a little while. I knew that I wouldn't let the jocks and other close-minded people get me down. I got rid of the pills but kept the note to remind myself never to let myself get that low again. Rachel helped me through freshman year and we became great friends. We've stayed friends ever since. She has literally saved my life many times, that day being the first time.

"We were still bullied pretty badly. Mostly by the jocks, but some of the other cliques started to join in too and it was still really difficult to get through school. But this time I had Rachel and we supported each other and looked out for each other. It was so difficult going into that school every day but we managed and I was starting to gain back some of my confidence that had been severely depleted before then.

"At the beginning of sophomore year, things seemed to be looking up. For some reason the football players had started being nice to me. I thought, 'this is great, if I can befriend them my days of torment and bullying are over.' I should have known what was coming but I was naïve in high school and I thought that if you trusted someone enough they would automatically be nice to you. You wouldn't believe how wrong I was." Blaine looked at Kurt sympathetically and unconsciously rubbed comforting circles on the back of his hand.

Kurt continued by telling Blaine about how the football players had invited him to a party at one of their houses, when it was empty; how he had been confused when he had pulled up in front of the abandoned building but pushed away his worries knowing that if he was with his 'friends' he'd be safe.

Blaine tensed at this, seeming to know what was coming next, and also seeming to understand why Kurt had freaked out and ran away when Blaine had invited him back to his empty apartment.

Kurt proceeded to describe the beating he had received in almost a monotone, as if he was numbly explaining the events in a storybook, not something that had actually happened to him. Tears started rolling down Blaine's face as he listened to Kurt continue to explain everything that had happened that night; how his father had found him, again thanks to a call from Rachel, how he had been in the hospital for a month and a half and when he returned to school half the football team had been expelled.

He continued to explain how he had never been able to get his confidence back after that and stopped talking for a year. He wrote everything down into a novel, the only one he had written and never published. He told about how difficult it had been to get up each morning and face a world full of people willing to hurt others just because they were different, but he had promised himself that he was a survivor and would never let anyone do that to him again.

When Kurt finished his tale he was shaking with sobs, and without hesitation, Blaine pulled his chair close to Kurt's and pulled the shaking man into his arms. He seemed absolutely exhausted, which Blaine could believe after rehashing his horrifying high school experiences and therefore reliving each one of those memories.

"I'm really sorry I ran, Blaine. I know you're nothing like those meatheads in high school, but I've just been suppressing the memories for so long that they just overwhelmed me all at once." Blaine looked down at Kurt's tear-streaked face as the brown-haired man looked pleadingly at him, asking him to forgive him with his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kurt. It's not your fault what happened in high school and I don't blame you for running from the prospect of an empty apartment with a guy you've barely known for more than a week," Blaine replied, rubbing comforting circle into Kurt's tense back.

"But that's the thing, Blaine. I feel like I've known you forever. I feel like I can trust you as much as I can trust my dad and Carole, and Finn and Rachel. You're nothing like those guys from high school, and I know you'd never hurt me."

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "I feel the same way," he whispered.

Kurt relaxed into Blaine and took comfort in his strong-armed embrace. He knew that Blaine would never do anything to hurt him, and he trusted him wholeheartedly. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, now that Blaine knew and understood everything that had happened in his past and hadn't ran screaming out the door. He gazed adoringly up at the hazel-eyed man who was gazing back affectionately and he realized that maybe this is what Rachel had been talking about all those years ago. That trust that you could have for someone and the 100% support.

I want him to kiss me, Kurt thought to himself. He blinked. Where did that come from? Looking back into Blaine's eyes Kurt thought, oh that's where.

Without even realizing, Kurt started to lean in and soon he felt his lips touch Blaine's. That spark that Kurt had only wrote about in his books passed between the two men and Blaine started to kiss back, hugging Kurt tightly to his chest; almost as if he was afraid that letting go would make the beautiful man in front of him disappear.

The kiss wasn't one of those earth-shattering kisses that you read about in books. It was slow, searching and caring; in Kurt's mind absolutely perfect.

When they eventually had to pull back for air, Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, nervous of what he would find there. But the total devotion and adoration that he saw in the other man's eyes made him realize that maybe it _is_ possible to have a happily ever after in real life too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo, was that ok? Please review and let me know what you thought. As I was writing this chapter I realized that this story is almost done. I'm thinking one more chapter and an epilogue. Like I said, Switzerland was incredible! I was staying in this tiny little town of about 1100 people. And guess what! One of the people who used to live there was Audrey Hepburn! Isn't that cool? They're very proud of her there and I went to the cemetery and saw her grave, and they have a bust of her too. It was really cool. (I thought you guys might find that interesting, considering Kurt made references to Audrey Hepburn a couple times on the show) I got to see so much of the country and my French is so much better now. I can understand around 90% now when someone's talking to me :D But I'm back now, and I have to catch up in my classes so I can take my exams next month. I figured out that 11 weeks is longer than summer vacation, so I have A LOT of catching up to do :P and it's my birthday next week. Woot! Woot! I'm excited :) anywho, thanks so much for reading and being patient with me. I'll try and get the next chapter up soonish. Reviews make me happy! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, any characters or references made to copyrighted businesses, services or people.

**A/N: **Hi folks! If anyone's still there, I love you guys for sticking around through my writer's block/laziness/business. This chapter took a really long time to write, and I'm sorry it's shorter than normal, but hopefully you'll enjoy anyway. There should be one more after this and an epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the first kiss, Kurt looked at Blaine with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Would you believe me if I told you that was my first kiss?" Kurt whispered shyly.<p>

Blaine looked concerned that he had done something wrong; that he had overstepped a line. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Blaine," Kurt smiled and Blaine felt himself melting at the light in Kurt's eyes. "It was perfect."

Blaine visibly relaxed and pulled Kurt into a hug against his chest. "I'm glad, it was perfect to me as well."

The two men sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Kurt yawned. Blaine looked down at him with a soft smile on his face. "Tired?"

"Sorry," Kurt muttered, blushing. "I guess that trip down memory lane was more exhausting than I thought it would be."

Blaine smiled. "Don't worry, why don't you go take a bit of a nap? I promise I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Thanks, Blaine, I guess a nap _would_ be nice." Another yawn threatened to burst out of Kurt, and he blinked slowly up at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't believe how adorable the man in his arms was and he pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Rest up, love, I'll keep myself busy."

Kurt grinned at the term of endearment, and how effortlessly Blaine let it slip out. He had been longing for someone like Blaine for years and he had finally stumbled upon him in the most unlikely place. "Make yourself at home ok? If you get hungry, you're welcome to anything you can find in the kitchen. And I have a vast collection of movies in the living room if you want."

"Thanks Kurt, but don't worry about me. You just go rest up, and I will see you in a bit."

Kurt shyly pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before slowly trudging off to his room. When Kurt's door was closed and latched Blaine sat back in the chair and replayed everything that Kurt had told him over in his mind. He had figured that something bad had happened to Kurt, with the panic attacks, but he hadn't known how bad it really had been. He couldn't understand why anyone could do such a thing to someone as perfect as Kurt. He wished that he could do something about all the ignorance in the world and show everyone how amazing Kurt Hummel really was.

A smile slowly spread across Blaine's face. He had written that song for Kurt, but no one had known who had been singing to, except for a very select few. Maybe now would be the time to show the country, or at least this close-minded town just how special Mr. Kurt Hummel really was.

With that thought in mind, Blaine took out his notebook and started spouting out song lyrics. He found that it was so much easier to come up with songs now that he had someone to inspire him; a muse of sorts.

* * *

><p>Before Blaine had even realized it, 3 hours had passed and he had pages of lyrics. He decided that back at his hotel tonight he would put some music to the words with his guitar and keyboard. Blaine also realized that it was nearly 4 o'clock and he hadn't really eaten much lunch except some peanuts on the plane.<p>

Kurt _had_ said that he could help himself to whatever was in the fridge so he got up from the kitchen table and decided to see what his choices were. There was a variety of choices for food in the fridge from apples and cheese to chip dip and diet coke. Blaine smiled and grabbed an apple and a diet coke.

When he turned around he almost shrieked at seeing the incredibly tall man standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Who are you?" the monstrous man asked.

Blaine shrunk under the man's hard stare but kept his ground. "I-I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

A smile spread across the tall man's face. Blaine thought that he didn't look as scary when he smiled. "Oh! Kurt told us you were coming over today. I'm Finn, his brother."

Blaine let a smile spread on his face. Unlike the scary girl he had talked to on the phone, Finn seemed like he didn't blame Blaine for Kurt's mood. "It's nice to meet you Finn."

Blaine stuck out his hand to shake hands and Finn looked at it almost confusedly before shaking it.

"Finn..." A groggy voice exclaimed. "Please don't scare Blaine away."

Blaine's smile brightened as Kurt walked into the kitchen pushing a hand through his hair and still managing to look completely immaculate even after just waking up.

"Don't worry Kurt, I was just going to ask him if he wanted to watch Sports Centre with me."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at his quizzical expression. Blaine reached a hand out for Kurt and Kurt sidled up to him. Now it was Finn's turn to give the quizzical expression.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Finn asked, in his big brother voice.

"Something new," Kurt said quietly, still not really sure what he and Blaine were.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly and smiled up at Finn. "We're just taking it slow."

Finn seemed to understand and gave them a delighted smile before heading off into the living room to watch his sports.

"I like him," Blaine said. "He seems nice."

"Yeah that's Finn. He's great, and even if he's kind of slow sometimes, he's really good at reading people and he seemed to like you."

"Well, I'm glad. Now if only it were that easy to get your dad to like me too."

Kurt looked up at Blaine nervously. "My dad is great too. He's very protective but once he sees how happy you make me he'll like you."

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "I hope so."

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"I was just about to eat this when Finn walked in so yeah a little, but no worries."

Kurt reached in the fridge for a diet coke for himself too before pulling Blaine out onto the back porch. Blaine noticed a porch swing off to the side, and Kurt headed over to it. The two men sat down on it, closer than they normally would have, and Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I was bullied really badly in middle school." Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine had actually spoken because the words had been said so quietly.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked over the curly-haired man in confusion.

"I just thought I should let you know. Since you opened up to me about your past, I should open up about mine."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed, looking up into Blaine's nervous hazel eyes. "No pressure, I didn't tell you so that you would feel forced to explain to me," Kurt said softly.

"I know, and I don't want to downplay anything that you said, because it is a big deal. I just want you to know that I understand. And that you're not alone."

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt looked down shyly. "You have to know that I will always listen if you want to get something off your chest. Just as you listened to me."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back, holding it tightly as he looked across the back yard. He had a far away expression on his face and Kurt knew he was lost in his memories.

"I didn't really have a difficult life growing up. I used to get bullied for being tiny but not too bad. My parents always spoiled my brother and I, and I never really understood what it was like to be shunned for being myself. I came out when I was 12, expecting my parents to be completely fine with it."

Kurt looked at Blaine's face and winced. He knew where this story was going and he really felt for the poor 12 year old boy trying to find himself in the world.

Blaine finally looked down into Kurt's eyes and smiled, although Kurt could see the tears that were threatening to spill over his eyelids. "I need you to know that my parents are really good people. Everything is fine between us now, but it was rough for a while. When I first came out, my mother couldn't look at me, and my father started yelling about all my music messing with my mind or something. My brother, his name is Cooper and he is a lot older than me, was actually fine with it and on nights when my parents would ignore me or yell at me, I could always find a safe haven in Coop's room with him. He's the reason I continued to pursue what I love and he kept me from sinking too far into my mind during those dark years.

"My dad wouldn't talk to me for the three years that I was in middle school and at some points Cooper was really my only friend. He would sometimes get in arguments with my dad over me and he never stopped fighting to get my dad to accept me. He always told him that if he didn't accept me for who I was he might lose me forever."

Blaine stroked his hand over Kurt's back, trying to make sure that he was ok for Blaine to continue. Kurt looked up and gave him a reassuring smile that was all the encouragement Blaine needed to launch into the most painful part of the memories for Blaine.

"When I was in my last year of middle school, there was a dance. A Sadie Hawkins dance. Now obviously no girl was going to ask me to go, so I decided to ask the only other gay kid in the school to go. His name was Riley and we were pretty good friends. The bullying brought us closer together and we understood each other. We had a blast at the dance, and no one really bothered us so we were feeling pretty good about ourselves by the end.

"I remember we were waiting by the curb for Riley's dad to pick us up and these four football players came around the side of the pool. They were angry because we were holding hands. They said that we didn't deserve to have fun like everyone else, and we should go spread our fairy dust somewhere else. And suddenly they all had baseball bats, I still don't know where they came from but I guess I was so busy trying to protect Riley that I didn't really notice them.

"After that, all I remember is an insane amount of pain. They repeatedly hit us in the stomachs and chests with the baseball bats and one stood on my legs and broke them both. They delivered a particularly hard kick to my lower back too and I was paralyzed for 3 months afterwards from the waist down. They also repeatedly punched us in the faces and I remember looking over at Riley about halfway through it and he just had this glazed look in his eyes, and his arm was bent at a scary angle."

Kurt shuddered, clutching harder onto Blaine's hand. He surprisingly didn't feel like running away, and the fear on his face was not from his own flashbacks but from his sympathy for the hell that Blaine was thrust through.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked quietly. His eyes were still a little bit unfocused from being so far back in his memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine Blaine." Kurt smiled up at Blaine reassuringly. "Thank you for opening yourself up to me like this."

"I want you to know me better than anyone else Kurt. I trust you." Kurt a pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and blushed. Blaine continued, "I didn't want to see Riley suffer. He was my best friend. So I screamed at the top of my lungs, I don't even know where my strength came from at that point, I was running on pure adrenaline. And I wasn't worried about how much the bullies were going to hurt me for calling attention to us, I needed to get help for Riley and I couldn't move. They punched me in the jaw and kicked me in the temple so I passed out. But my scream did the trick and some teachers rushed outside, and some adults that were in the parking lot waiting to pick up some other students came over too.

"I was in the hospital for a month and a half, I was in a coma for the first week and in that time my dad realized that he really could lose me. When I woke up from my coma my dad was the first person I saw and he apologized for not accepting me. He gave me a hug, my dad hardly ever hugs anyone, and he said the he loved me. Despite all my injuries, I was so happy." Blaine smiled through his tears as the memory played out in his mind. Kurt squeezed Blaine in a hug and Blaine even giggled a little bit.

"On top of my broken legs, and being paralyzed from the waist down, I had had a punctured lung, three cracked ribs, a concussion, four broken fingers and bruises all over my body. Riley had a severe concussion and he was in a coma longer than me but he eventually woke up as well. He had a broken arm and some cracked ribs as well.

"The school board didn't do anything about it because there was no physical proof of who our attackers were. My parents were so angry, and so was I. These guys had almost killed Riley and I and they didn't even get suspended because there was no proof that it was them. My parents switched me to Dalton right after that because I was safer there. Riley's family didn't have very much money so he couldn't go to private school, but the family moved to San Francisco and I haven't heard from him in years but last I heard he was doing great.

"I met Wes, Jeff, Nick and David at Dalton and we've been friends ever since. They're all two years older than me so after they graduated, Wes started Montgomery Enterprises, which has become the largest provider of stereo equipment for concerts and music studios in the country, and Nick, Jeff and David started up Warbler Records. I had always wanted to go to New York and perform on Broadway but when I got there I was a bit down on my luck and I couldn't get any auditions anywhere.

"I ended up playing a lot in Central Park, but I was barely making any money and I just couldn't live on $25 a day. At that point, I had no idea what do or where to go. Then one day, I got a call from Wes. I hadn't really spoken to him since graduation, but we had kept in contact through Facebook. He offered to fly me out to California and help me get back on my feet. I got some gigs playing in restaurants and one night Nick showed up at the restaurant with his wife. It had been a couple years since graduation by this point and I hadn't spoken to him in ages. He loved what he heard though and offered me an audition at Warbler Records. It went great and three years later I'm where I am now, all thanks to them."

Kurt beamed at Blaine. "I'm really sorry you had to go through all that in high school, but it sounds like you came out on top."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. "We both did, Kurt. We've shown them that they can't knock us down, we'll just keep coming back even stronger."

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine and snuggled in close to his side. "Thanks for coming all the way here Blaine, you're a really great..." Kurt paused, not sure what he and Blaine were anymore. He had been about to say friend, but he really hoped they could be more than friends, especially after the kiss they had shared.

Blaine seemed to notice Kurt's hesitance and tilted Kurt's face up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed at his mock formal tone as a brilliant smile lit up his. "I would be delighted," he replied in the same tone.

"Good," Blaine murmured as he leant forward and placed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt sighed happily, relaxing into the kiss. Blaine was right, they did keep coming back stronger and now with each other, they would be unstoppable.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" an excited female voice called through the house. "Kurt, how did your talk go with..." Rachel paused as she finally reached the back of the house and saw her best friend kissing Blaine on the porch.<p>

At the sound of Rachel's voice, Kurt's head shot up, breaking the kiss. Blaine groaned in disappointment and the two men shared a shy smile.

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed. "It's great to see you," he said sarcastically, causing Rachel to just laugh.

Rachel happily noticed how comfortably Kurt was grasping Blaine's hand, and her heart warmed at the loving way Blaine was watching Kurt as he talked. She knew Kurt had been having a hard time for the last few years, and having someone like Blaine around was going to be exactly what Kurt needed. She was genuinely happy that Blaine had come into her best friend's life.

"And you must be Blaine!" Rachel squealed, ignoring the glare Kurt sent her way. "It's so great to meet you! I am a _huge _fan!"

Kurt thought Rachel looked like an overgrown schoolgirl with a crush and she seemed to be on the verge of jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ok Rach, calm down. Blaine, as you've probably already guessed, this is Rachel Hudson-Berry. Rachel, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

"BOYFRIEND!" she squealed excitedly. "Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you guys! And Blaine, coming from a girl who has two gay dads, I think it was very brave of you to come out how you did. I think it's very important for celebrities to be showing the world that you don't have to hide who you are..."

Rachel continued to ramble on as Blaine and Kurt stared affectionately at each other. Kurt was so happy he had found someone like Blaine to pull him out of his shell and make him feel more comfortable with being someone that was a role model for others. Blaine couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had found someone like Kurt who was able to give him courage to show who he really was, and who actually felt the same way that he felt for him.

"You guys aren't even listening anymore," Rachel said, though her voice held no trace of annoyance. When she received no response, she smiled affectionately at the boys and went back in the house to find her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, was it ok? Please let me know what you thought. :) I pretty much have the rest of this story planned out, it's just finding time to write it that's the problem. I've been done exams for a few weeks now, and as long as I don't fall asleep after work for the next couple weeks, the next chapter should be up soon. Have you guys been watching the Glee Project? My favourite contestants are Michael, Blake and Alanna. I'm thinking about writing another story when this one is done. It will also be Klaine (I think :P) The idea is that Kurt and Blaine were really close as children but one night a drunk driver hits them when they're walking in town and Blaine goes missing. He's presumed dead but ten years later, when Kurt is living in NYC he thinks he keeps seeing his curly-haired best friend everywhere and yeah. Let me know if that would something that would interest you guys. Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Every single time I get a review I get this goofy smile on my face :) I love you guys for sticking around and stay tuned for another chapter soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **All characters, settings, and relationships belong to the creators of Glee, the song is Elton John's. I don't own anything except the plot of the story.

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I'm back... again! I hope I still have a couple readers. To y'all who are still reading, thanks for sticking around. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt continued to stare into each other's eyes, oblivious to the passing of time until Kurt heard the tell tale sound of his father's pick up pulling into the driveway. Blaine flinched, seeming to have just realized he would be meeting the rest of Kurt's family. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, attempting to portray that there was no necessity of fear.<p>

"Look at me," Kurt pleaded softly. Blaine had started to pull away in panic at the sound of the truck's door closing. "My dad will like you, I promise. I like you, so he'll like you."

Blaine still looked a little stressed but he figured he could trust Kurt's judgement on this. He smiled weakly at Kurt as the two got up to re-enter the house.

"Kurt!" Burt called down the hallway, having thought Kurt had hidden himself back in his room.

"Hey dad!" Kurt exclaimed from the opposite side of the room.

Burt seemed startled and when he turned around to face his son he did a double-take. It may have been the fact that he and Blaine had their hands clasped together, or maybe the way Kurt so effortlessly leaned into Blaine's side, but the part that shocked and made Burt the happiest was the look of pure joy on his son's face. The way Kurt's eyes seemed to have lit up, and how his face was just glowing. Burt hadn't seen his son like this in _years_.

Burt slowly glanced between the two boys, scrutinizing Blaine's expression. His heart warmed at pure affection and adoration he found in the other man's eyes, directed at his son.

"I thought you were going to have been hiding in your room still," Burt said hastily.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, well Blaine and I wanted to get some fresh air and talk some more so we went outside."

"I'm glad you decided to get out."

"Me too." Kurt smiled softly at the ground before his eyes snapped up, seeming to have remembered that he hadn't actually done any introductions yet. "Oh! How rude of me. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt. Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

Burt didn't seem very surprised to Kurt, when he called Blaine his boyfriend. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Blaine said, rather formally, extending his right hand to shake Burt's while still holding Kurt's hand with the left.

Burt narrowed his eyes at Blaine before extending his hand. "First of all, none of this 'sir' business. It's Burt, alright?"

Blaine gulped and nodded jerkily. Kurt glared at his father, willing him to be nice.

"You seem like a nice kid though. I haven't seen Kurt this happy in years," Burt quickly added, raising his eyebrow at Kurt for approval.

Kurt smiled. Blaine looked at Kurt with loving eyes. "He's amazing, s-Burt. He deserves to be happy," Blaine murmured, seemingly lost in the view of Kurt.

"That is true. So you better keep it that way, got it? Don't hurt him."

"Never, Burt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

Kurt blushed at this, and Burt seemed satisfied. He smiled warmly at Blaine. "Welcome to the family, bud." Kurt positively beamed, and Blaine relaxed against him. "C'mon into the dining room you two. Dinner smells delicious."

"One second dad," Kurt said. He waited for his father to disappear into the dining room before turning to Blaine. "_You_ are amazing."

Blaine leaned forward and connected his lips to Kurt's in a quick, chaste kiss. "Let's go, love. I don't want to keep your family waiting, and that food _does_ smell really good."

Kurt laughed his musical laugh and Blaine couldn't resist giving him another peck on the lips before they set off towards the dining room.

Upon entering the dining room, Blaine recognized Rachel holding onto the arm of the giant who had scared him, remembering the man's name to be Finn. He also noticed an older woman holding a covered dish standing on the other side of the table. Blaine assumed that this must be Kurt's stepmom.

When she noticed the boys entering the dining room, Carole quickly discarded the dish on the table and rushed over to pull Kurt into a tight hug.

"Oh! And this must be Blaine!" she exclaimed happily. "It is so amazing to meet you, dear," she continued, pulling Blaine into the same warm hug she had given Kurt. Blaine tensed for a second, not having been hugged by a maternal figure in years but he quickly relaxed into the hug.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend," Blaine said when they finished hugging. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Unlike Burt, Carole blushed at Blaine's formal greeting. "Oooh! I'm so happy for you two. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmom. And no need to be formal around here, dear, you can just call me Carole."

Blaine smiled enthusiastically and turned his gaze back to Kurt who pulled him around the table until they were positioned behind the two chairs across from Finn and Rachel. Blaine's 'dapper instincts' kicked in and he quickly pulled back the chair for Kurt before seating himself. Across the table Rachel sighed dreamily and looked intensely at Finn. Kurt giggled quietly before winking at Blaine.

Dinner was delicious, and Blaine was unable to stop himself from taking seconds. Kurt giggled beside him and made some comment under his breath about Blaine being a human garbage disposal, but when Blaine noticed Finn taking thirds he didn't feel as embarrassed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Blaine insisted on helping clean up, and after a brief argument as Blaine's status as a guest, Blaine found himself in the kitchen washing dishes while Kurt dried and put them away. Burt and Finn had mentioned a football game they wanted to watch and Carole and Rachel sat in the living room with their husbands, pretending to appease them but really just talking.<p>

"I like your family," Blaine said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, only being interrupted by the sloshing of the water in the sink.

"I'm glad. They really like you too. I can tell." Kurt sent Blaine a bright smile before standing behind him and resting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm really glad you came here, Blaine."

"Me too," Blaine replied, turning his head slightly to nuzzle into Kurt's cheek.

The whole thing felt incredibly domestic and safe. After everything that had happened Kurt had feared that he would never be able to feel like this for the rest of his life and he couldn't believe he had only known Blaine for around two weeks.

"I feel like I've known you forever," Kurt murmured.

"I feel like I've been looking for you forever," Blaine replied, turning around to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips.

After the two men finished the dishes Blaine yawned. "It has been a _long_ day," Kurt agreed, winking at his boyfriend.

"You can say that again," Blaine replied sleepily.

"Hey dad!" Kurt called, walking into the other room with Blaine. "I'm going to drive Blaine over to his hotel, he took a taxi here."

"Now?" Burt asked, seeming almost disappointed that Blaine was leaving.

"Yeah, dad. He's really tired. Flying, jet lag and the emotional roller coaster we've had today, I don't blame him."

"Well make sure you don't leave the state without seeing us again," Burt said, addressing Blaine rather than Kurt this time.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Burt. It was really amazing to meet all of you, and thank you so much for dinner, Carole, it was delicious."

"Not a problem, dear," Carole replied. "You're welcome here anytime."

With that Kurt and Blaine headed out to Kurt's car and started heading towards the hotel Blaine had booked.

"Hey," Kurt said partway through the drive. The two men had their hands intertwined over the console and had been sneaking glances at each other at every stop sign and traffic light. "You never told me when you have to head back to LA?"

Blaine smiled playfully back at Kurt. "Well, Jeff cleared my schedule for the whole week and I was given instructions to come back with you, whenever you decide to return to LA. So I'm here until you want to go back to LA, or you tell me to leave."

Kurt grinned at Blaine. "I do feel bad just leaving like that. I'll probably head back this weekend."

"That sounds great. The trip to Disney is still an offer if you want that too. We postponed it until we knew what was going on with you so you can still come."

Kurt grimaced. "Now I feel really bad. I know how much Nick and Jeff's kids were looking forward to that trip. And you guys postponed it just because I was a coward..."

"You were not a coward. You were completely justified in your reaction, given the circumstances and your past."

"Maybe, but I'm 22 years old, I should be able to realize now that not everyone is out to hurt me. Especially you."

"When you lose trust in people though, Kurt, it's really hard to gain it back. You had only known me a week, I'm not surprised you didn't completely trust me. Especially with your past. Someone that trusts that fast is almost too trusting."

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine. "I still feel that I should apologize to the kids for putting off the trip."

"Don't worry about it Kurt, they are fine. We're still going, they know that. It will be fine."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured.

"For what?"

"Just being you. Coming all the way out here to hear me out. Liking me enough to want to be with me. Helping me. You are so amazing, Blaine."

Blaine's heart felt like it was going to burst with love for the man sitting next to him. He felt that it was still too soon to tell Kurt how much he really felt for him, but he knew clear as day that he truly did love Kurt.

Blaine reached up his hand to play with the light hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt gazed at him adoringly and had difficulty pulling his gaze from the intense look in his eyes to pay attention to the road.

"So I meant to tell you. I really loved that song you wrote. I know I told you already, but I just can't believe that you actually wrote a whole song for me."

"You inspire me, Kurt. I couldn't not write the song, I needed you to know that whatever it was I did wrong, I was - I _am_ sorry."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine as if to say that he has nothing to worry about, he did nothing wrong. "I _was_ wondering, though, what is your plan for the song? I thought you just released a new album?"

"I did. But David always wants me to be writing songs. Normally he doesn't allow me to release them as singles but he made an exception for this song. He knew how important it was for me. And, this next album shouldn't be too difficult to write because I have my muse."

Blaine had slid his hand back into Kurt's on the console and Kurt blushed brightly at the other man's compliment. After that it wasn't much longer before Kurt stopped in the hotel's parking lot. The two men shared a few chaste kisses before saying good night.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed with Kurt and Blaine hanging out during the day and Blaine secretly writing his newest song late into the night. He wanted to make it perfect and perform it for Kurt before they headed back to LA.<p>

Thursday afternoon found Kurt and Blaine at the mall in Lima, with Kurt showing Blaine his recently remembered second favourite hobby... Shopping!

"Kurt..." Blaine whined, lugging all of Kurt's bags along with him, as well as the few clothes that Kurt had talked Blaine into buying. "How many stores are in this mall?"

Kurt looked somewhat worriedly over his shoulder and upon seeing his boyfriend's smirk he relaxed. "Don't worry Blaine, there are only like five more..." Blaine groaned loudly. "I'm joking!" Kurt exclaimed laughing. "You are such a good boyfriend, though, putting up with shopping with me. When I was younger, Rachel would refuse to come shopping with me because I would spend hours looking through stores and she would get bored after five minutes."

Blaine grunted under the weight of the bags. "I like spending time with you Kurt. I don't care if you want to go to twenty more stores..."

"Blaine, you might want to be careful with that allowance. I just might take you up on it someday. But seriously, I like spending time with you too."

Blaine looked around cautiously before leaning over and placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

The boys soon returned to the Hummel-Hudson house where they relaxed with each other before Blaine decided that he should head back to his hotel.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Blaine sat at his portable keyboard that he had brought with him and worked for hours on writing his new song for Kurt. He talked to Wes on the phone as he composed.<p>

"Hey, Wes, are you feeling lonely without me there?" Blaine asked teasingly into the receiver.

Wes burst out laughing. "Of course, dude. I completely miss you stealing all my cereal and leaving one drop of milk in the milk bag for me in the morning," Wes replied sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah I guess you wouldn't miss me then."

"I'm kidding, bud. I love having you around. Max isn't really good at giving advice."

"You never know, he's helped me plenty befo- Ahhh! I got it!"

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Wes asked with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"Sorry, Wes. I'm trying to write this song for a gig I'm doing tomorrow night at Breadstix. It's for Kurt, so it has to be perfect. And I finally got this one chord that hadn't been working to fit."

Wes laughed again at his friend's enthusiasm. "Good for you!" he exclaimed. "I guess I'll just leave you to it then."

"Thanks, Wes. I'll see you Saturday."

"See you!"

Wes hung up and Blaine dropped his cell onto the bed, turning back to his song. He only had one more verse to write before the song would be complete. Then he'd have to practice it so it would be absolutely perfect for Kurt.

The last time he had been writing a song with Kurt in mind, he had been longing for his forgiveness. This time he merrily wanted to show the world how amazing and perfect the man was, and how much he loves him.

Blaine was certain he loved Kurt now. He didn't even try and deny it in his head, and although his friends would probably tell him it was too early to be in love, he knew what he felt and it was love.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Rachel walked into the room where Kurt and Blaine were sitting watching <em>West Side Story <em>on TV. It was almost done, and Rachel perched on the arm of the couch watching the musical with them.

When it finished she stood up and clasped her hands together. She sneakily winked at Blaine when Kurt wasn't looking before proclaiming. "So, since tonight is you and Blaine's last night in Lima before you head back to LA. We thought we'd go out to Breadstix for Friday Night Dinner."

"Ooooh!" Kurt squealed. "I haven't been to Breadstix in ages!"

"Great!" Rachel replied. "We'll probably head over at about six so I just wanted to warn you guys before you started watching another musical."

"Thanks, Rach," Blaine said.

Rachel beamed at him and flounced out of the room.

"She seems absurdly excited about this," Kurt mused, leaning comfortably into Blaine's side.

"It's Rachel, she's easily excited," Blaine responded.

"Yeah, I know. Something seems weird though," Kurt declared.

Blaine grabbed his hands and smiled. "It will be fine."

A few hours later the Hummels, Hudsons, Rachel and Blaine all entered Breadstix and quickly found a booth for the six of them. They quickly ordered pasta and breadsticks before settling into easy conversation amongst themselves.

After their food was delivered and they were well into the food, Blaine excused himself to go to the "bathroom".

Rachel expertly distracted Kurt with stories of the antics of her young music students, giving Blaine the opportunity to run out to Burt's pickup and grab his keyboard and guitar. He wanted this performance to be a complete surprise to Kurt, and he had even got the restaurant to agree not to advertise, since he agreed to play for free.

Kurt's chair was facing away from the stage and he was so engrossed by Rachel's story about her students and their failed attempts at playing musical instruments that he didn't even notice Blaine tuning his guitar and putting together the keyboard beside the stage at the front of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The loud feedback from the microphone caused Kurt to jump slightly in his seat, and the entire restaurant to become silent when they looked towards the stage and realize who exactly was standing on it.<p>

"Hi," Blaine said with a huge smile. "I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm very excited to be here to play for you all tonight." Blaine paused as cheers rose from the other diners. Kurt stared at him in shock, confused at how he had not seen this coming.

"I'm going to play a few of my original songs for you guys. I hope you like them." More cheers erupted and Kurt clapped along with everyone else, a happy grin crinkling his nose and eyes. "This first song I'm going to perform I just finished last night. I wrote it for a very special person in my life. And I really hope it shows him how special it is. And how much he means to me. Ok... Here we go."

Blaine sat down on an awaiting stool and started playing a soft melody on the keyboard.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<p>

Blaine's eyes searched the crowd and his smile widened when he caught Kurt's gaze. Kurt had tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<p>

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<p>

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Kurt applauded so hard his hands started to hurt. Burt whistled from his spot beside Kurt, and Finn, Rachel and Carole all cheered loudly along with the rest of the restaurant. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face, and a huge smile lit up his features.

Blaine felt his own eyes tearing up too at Kurt's reaction but he had to hold it in and finish his show before letting his emotions loose with only Kurt around. He sang three more of his songs, all from his new album that had just been released before thanking the crowd and exiting the stage.

Upon arriving back at the table, Blaine didn't even have the chance to sit down before Kurt jumped up, grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. They reached the deserted parking lot and Kurt pulled Blaine around the edge of the building before kissing him passionately.

They continued kissing for a few minutes before Kurt pulled back for air.

"I can't believe you wrote that song for me. And performed it here, in Lima, Ohio. You are incredible." Kurt leaned in for another quick peck before Blaine pulled away.

"I wanted everyone to know how special you are Kurt. That they could have done whatever they wanted to you when you were younger, but you'll just keep coming back stronger. You are the bravest, most inspiring person I've ever met and I wanted everyone to know that. I always speak best through music so-"

"I love you," Kurt blurted. His eyes widened and Blaine's grin grew even more.

"Oh, Kurt," he murmured, pulling the other man into his arms. "I love you too, so so much!"

Blaine leant in to kiss Kurt passionately again, knowing that they had found each other now and would never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review to let me know what you thought. Next chapter is the epilogue. So I've been super stressed lately, the whole going back to school, gotta apply for universities, etc. I did my driving test tonight and passed so I'm super excited about that :) I hope the ending wasn't too rushed for y'all, I'm exhausted right now but I want to get this posted. I'm taking a creative writing class right now, in which I am writing a novella, so my last chapter might be a bit delayed, hopefully not too much. And hopefully my writing skills will improve. Anywho, thanks for reading! Please review! I love all my readers and I'd really like to know your opinions on my writing. Also, how is everyone liking the new season of Glee? I LOVE Jake and Marley and I hope they get together at some point. Let me know your thoughts on the new season as well. Thanks for reading!


	15. Epilogue

**Title: **Unwritten

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of its characters, references made to the show or anything else that looks familiar to you. All songs belong to their respective singer/writer. All references made to rides and/or shows belong to Universal Studios and their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N**: Umm, so this is it. So sorry for making y'all wait so long. I had a bit of change of plans and went to Universal Studios in February so I decided to make the characters for there too. Just a quick warning, I describe specific parts of Universal and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter with a lot of detail so if you're planning on going there and want to be surprised, you can easily just skip those parts, it really has no effect on the outcome of the story. Anyway, enjoy the epilogue!

**EDIT: **As you may or may not know, I don't know all that much about Harry Potter, since I've only read books 1-4 and seen movies 1,2, and 4. I've also watched the AVPM series, and I get most of my info listening to my sister, brother, friends, cousins, etc gush about it. So I hope I didn't kill any other Harry Potter nerds with my misspelling of Fawkes :P if you see any other mistakes in Harry Potter facts let me know and I'll fix it :)

* * *

><p><strong>8 Years Later<strong>

"Uncle Blaine! Uncle Blaine!" Charlie Sterling exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's hand excitedly. "I think we're almost there!"

The thirteen-year old pointed up the sidewalk, to where the path diverged and a booth with two security guards stood. Appearing just over the tree line to their left was a tall green roller coaster. Blaine couldn't help smiling with excitement as well.

He glanced over to Kurt who was walking beside him, carrying a backpack and gazing at Blaine fondly. Despite his seriousness, Blaine could sense the childlike excitement in his eyes too.

Kurt slipped the backpack off and allowed the security guards to check it, before moving forward so that the others could show their bags.

"Daddy," Ally Duval stated. "Is this the park where Harry Potter land is?" Ally being eleven-years old had just finished reading the Harry Potter series, and was looking forward to seeing the legendary Hogwarts Castle that she had been reading about.

Nick glanced over at his daughter happily. "Yes, darling, as soon as we get through those gates up there, you should be able to see it over the lake."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, skipping ahead of the others. "C'mon Sammy!" she called over her shoulder, motioning to her nine-year old sister. "Let's go see Hogwarts!"

"Slow down girls!" Kurt called half-heartedly. He could completely understand their excitement since he had been the same way when he had first come here nearly seven years ago.

Charlie let go of Blaine's hand to catch up to the other children and Blaine wound his newly freed arm around Kurt. He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder as they kept walking.

"Remember the first time we came here?" Blaine murmured nostalgically.

Kurt laughed. "How could I forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years Earlier<strong>

"Kurt! Kurt! We're almost there!" Blaine exclaimed, tugging on Kurt's hand that had been snugly secured in his for the entire walk. "I can't wait to see Hogwarts! I've dreamed of this place for years!"

Kurt gazed fondly at his boyfriend and couldn't help laughing at the pure enthusiasm that was seeping out of his every pore. The two had been dating for over a year, and it had probably been the best year in Kurt's entire existence.

They had never ended up going to Disney, since Blaine's song, his coming out and his newfound relationship with Kurt had taken up all of his time over the last year. The song had quickly reached #1 on the charts and had stayed there for many weeks.

Despite his nerves, the media and his fans had been very kind about Blaine's coming out, and not only had Blaine not lost any of his fans, his following had at least doubled in size.

Kurt confessed to Blaine, late one night about a week after they had admitted their love that all of his inspiration for his books had come from past heartbreaks and unrequited loves. He admitted that he would never wish for those inspirations to come back and that even if he can never write another book he would much rather his current elation to any of the suffering he had endured over the years.

Blaine had held him tightly in his arms, and told him that he would help him find different inspiration for his writing, and do everything in his power for Kurt not to feel that way again. He had whispered, "I love you" into Kurt's hair over and over until Kurt's breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep.

Kurt need not have worried though, because if he had been inspired by unrequited love, it was nothing to how inspired he was now that he was in love. His fan-base had grown ten-fold and not even because he was dating the hottest music star in the country. His stories, still had angst, and trials and tribulations within, but now they always end with a happy ending. The couple always ending up together, the obstacles standing in their way falling away into memories.

Now, though, a full year had passed, and any turbulence caused by Blaine's rather abrupt confession of his sexuality on national television was news of the past, and the whirlwind of a year had finally slowed down enough that Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, David and Wes could all go on vacation. Nick and Jeff's wives had opted to stay home with the kids so the six men could enjoy themselves childfree.

Despite this, and their apparent ability to go anywhere they liked given the freedom their wives had afforded them, the six men had opted for a theme park anyway. This one on the opposite side of the country to Disneyland, but it hosted the thing Blaine wanted to visit most, "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

"I can't wait to see inside Hogwarts!" Blaine exclaimed again as they neared the entrance gates to the park. "I've been reading online, and the portraits actually talk to you, like in the books. And you get to go in Dumbledore's office. And see the greenhouses. And everything! Kurt! I'm so excited!"

Kurt laughed again, and he was quickly joined by the other men, who were all jibing Blaine for acting like a five-year old on Christmas. "I know, dear," Kurt said, mock-condescendingly. "You've only been talking about it for a few months now."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him, and Kurt leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.

Blaine's grin grew even wider, if that was even possible before replying, "I love you too."

"Guys! This is a _family_ park, we don't need to scar little children having them watch you too make out," Nick exclaimed, laughing when he saw that Blaine and Kurt's eyes both seemed a little glazed as if they had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Oops, sorry guys," Kurt said, blushing a little and looking at the ground.

"I'm not," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin with the tip of his finger. "I can kiss my amazing boyfriend wherever I want and you can't stop me." Blaine pointed his finger at the four men behind them with a pout and even added a stomp of his foot for good measure.

"Gosh Blaine! You're such a child sometimes," David laughed. He pulled out the six 2-day passes and handed them around to the others before they get in line to enter the park.

Blaine stick his tongue out at David and throws a wink at Kurt which makes Kurt giggle.

It didn't take long for the men to enter the park and then Blaine was pulling Kurt by the hand and rushing off towards the back of the park where Harry Potter's world is located. Kurt looked over his shoulder, helplessly to see Nick and Jeff doubled over in laughter.

"I guess we'll catch up to you guys!" Wes called, laughing as well.

"Honestly, Blaine, there's no need to rush. The park isn't going anywhere," Kurt said, tugging on Blaine's hand to try and get him to slow down. Blaine was insistent though, and continued to pull Kurt through Seussland and the Lost Continent parts of the park.

It wasn't long before they could see the towers of Hogwarts Castle rising over the tree line, and the crooked houses and buildings of Hogsmeade came into view. "There it is! There it is!" Blaine squealed. He started bouncing on his toes as if preparing for a race. "Isn't it _amazing_ Kurt!"

Kurt laughed but couldn't help feeling excited himself. He had gone with his dad to Chapters at midnight every time a new book came out in the series so he could buy it and read it right away, and he had often escaped into the magical world of Harry Potter when the bullying had just seemed too much to handle.

"It really is," Kurt answered softly, as he felt a few tears trickle down his face.

The tone of Kurt's voice made Blaine pause and he glanced over his shoulder to see the wetness on Kurt's face

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, immediately concerned and pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just _so_ right. I had been dreaming about this place for so long that being here is just so overwhelmingly amazing. And being here with you. Blaine, it's even more perfect than I could have ever imagined."

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm so glad I'm sharing this experience with you Kurt. I love you."

"I love you so much, Blaine. You don't even understand."

"I think I do," Blaine murmured before capturing Kurt's lips in a chaste kiss.

"There you guys are!" David exclaimed, sounding slightly out of breath as the other four men approached Blaine and Kurt.

"We thought you guys would be in line for the Hogwarts ride by now," Jeff declared.

"We just wanted to breath it all in first, guys. This place is _magical_, guys," Blaine explained, gripping Kurt's hand tightly.

"Well, that's great and all. But if you want to do more than just ride the Hogwarts ride today you'll have to get in line soon. I read online that the lines can grow to be over a two hour wait to get on," Wes said.

"Oh! That's right! Let's go get in line and then we can explore Hogsmeade some more afterwards," Blaine decided.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt replied.

The six men turned around and walked through the arch into Hogsmeade and despite Blaine exclamations...

"It's the Three Broomsticks! We should eat lunch there!"

"Olivander's! I want to make sure I get a wand before we leave!"

"Honeyduke's! We have to try chocolate frogs!"

...they quickly made it through the village and to Hogwart's to get in line.

Luckily, it was still early in the morning, so the line was not too long. And even though they still had to wait about an hour, all of the men were kept entertained by the very detailed representation of the castle.

Blaine was content to stand around awhile in the greenhouses, admiring the magical plants that were spread throughout. "Look!" he exclaimed. "Mandrakes!"

Kurt covered his ears, jokingly and Blaine laughed. "I can't wait to see what's inside the castle," Kurt said, trying to look through the tall doorway and into the long, dark hallway at the entrance to the castle.

They proceeded into the castle and through the queue, passing talking portraits and classrooms with holograms of students and professors inside. They stopped in a room where Ron, Hermione and Harry were discussing their plans to make the "muggles" fly so Harry could show them around Hogwarts.

"This is so cool!" David exclaimed, admiring the realistic portrayal of the actors.

It didn't take long for the group to get through the queue, passing the portrait of the fat lady and the sorting hat on their way to the ride entrance. Once they were seated in the bench with the harnesses done up, awkwardly turned his hand sideways to grip Kurt's where it was tightly gripping the handle of his seat.

"You okay, babe?" Blaine asked, concerned at Kurt's white knuckles.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed. "Just really excited."

Blaine and Kurt were in a bench with two random people since the benches held four people and Wes, David, Nick and Jeff decided to go together. As the ride started, Blaine couldn't help letting out a small squeak of anticipation before the robot grabbed their bench and the simulator began.

When it was done, Blaine bounced off the ride onto the moving platform and gripped Kurt's hand excitedly. "That was so awesome!" he exclaimed, practically skipping to the exit and into the gift shop.

Blaine pulled Kurt over to the photo stand to check out their picture and started laughing when he saw it. He and Kurt had been on the left side of the bench and the picture must have been taken at a particularly surprising part of the ride because they both seemed to be mid-flinch. The funnier part about the picture is that the frame it was in was of a dragon breathing fire at them and it looked like they were actually trying to get away from the flame.

Kurt bought the picture for Blaine and Blaine insisted on buying a stuffed animal of Fawkes for himself and Hedwig for Kurt. "They're so cute!" he exclaimed hugging Fawkes to his chest.

Kurt laughed at his childishness before pulling him out of the shop to find the other four men. He was pleasantly surprised that no one seemed to recognize him or Blaine, and if they did, they didn't bother them. One of his biggest fears when he had started dating Blaine was that he wouldn't get any time for he and Blaine to be alone. But that had not been the case and the fans and been amazing about giving them space and not crowding them every time they went out in public.

It wasn't long before they found Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, all holding butterbeers and sitting on a bench. They had two extras in their hands that they handed to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine took a sip and turned to Kurt with a huge grin and a foam mustache.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "This is the most amazingly awesometastic delicious drink that I have every tasted in my entire life."

Kurt laughed. He took a sip of his own drink and his eyes went round. "Holy cow is this good!" he declared. His eyes danced with laughter as he swiped his tongue along his lips to clean off the foam. "It's even better than I expected."

After finishing off the butterbeers, the six friends stopped at the Three Broomsticks for lunch where Blaine tried the pasties with pumpkin juice, and Kurt had shepherd's pie with a frozen butterbeer. Then they walked through the shops for a while and waited in line to watch the show in Olivander's to let their stomach's settle before going on anymore rides.

Blaine was a little bummed that he wasn't chosen to participate in the show at Olivander's and Kurt just patted his arm, reminding him that although he may feel like a kid, he's actually an adult and only children get picked for the show.

Blaine did end up buying himself Harry Potter's wand, and Kurt got himself a Ravenclaw scarf. The four other men bought a golden snitch for Blaine as a gift and a Harry Potter journal for Kurt for his writing.

When they were finished shopping, they decided to ride the Dragon Challenge roller coaster. Kurt insisted that they ride in the front car for the first time and luckily for them all of the lines were really short and they were able to ride the coaster five times before they decided that they should probably switch to something else.

Then they rode the Flight of the Hippogriff twice before sitting on a bench outside of Honeyduke's to take a break. Blaine picked up his Honeyduke's bag and started looking through the candy he had purchased... Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Wizzbees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans... before deciding to open the box of Fudge Flies to share with the group.

They spent the rest of the day visiting the other sections of the park; meeting Captain America and Hawkeye in Marvel Superhero Island before jokingly snapping pictures of each other under the speech bubbles in Toon Lagoon. They finished the day having a 20 minute conversation with the talking fountain in The Lost Continent who happened to recognize Blaine and insisted on yelling as loud as it could that he and Kurt were the cutest, most talented couple it had ever seen.

This, then, lead to many fans in the nearby proximity recognizing Kurt and Blaine and coming up to the couple for autographs and pictures.

The group decided to eat dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe located on the boardwalk between the Islands of Adventure park and the actual Universal Studios. It's the largest Hard Rock Cafe in the world and all of the men, except Kurt, were practically vibrating with excitement at seeing all of the famous memorabilia that restaurant had accumulated over the years. Including countless guitars and pictures from all of their idols.

* * *

><p>The following day the men headed back to Islands of Adventure to ride each ride in the Harry Potter part again before walking to Universal where they rode the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit. Since riders were given the chance to pick which song was played through the speakers located on each seat, Kurt laughed through the entire ride as Blaine belted out Gloria Estefan's "I Will Survive" at the top of his lungs.<p>

Afterwards they rode Revenge of the Mummy and Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem two times each. Kurt bought a stuffed minion for Blaine, saying that it reminded him of Blaine. Blaine had feigned a glare before pecking Kurt on the cheek and hugging the minion close to his chest.

After watching a hilarious show about monster makeup and riding the Simpson's simulator ride 3 times, Blaine pulled Kurt away from the other men so they could have an early dinner for just the two of them at Mel's Drive-In.

Kurt paid no mind to where the other four men had gone off to, knowing full well that they could handle themselves for an hour or two on their own.

After dinner Blaine lead Kurt towards the stage that's located next to the Rockit.

"Oh! Is a band playing here tonight?" Kurt asked excitedly. He hadn't been looking to closely at the map but he hadn't remembered it saying anything about any special bands coming to play that night.

"Sort of," Blaine replied offering Kurt a quick peck on the lips before running over to where Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were standing.

Kurt followed quickly, laughing again at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed when he reached the group. "Who's playing tonight?"

Jeff and Nick exchanged amused glances before bursting out laughing. Kurt glanced to where Wes was whispering urgently with David and Blaine. The pieces almost made an audible click as they snapped into place in his mind.

"Seriously!" he exclaimed, jaw dropping. "Blaine! Why didn't you tell me you were performing here?"

The other four men backed away slowly, not wanting to get in the way of Kurt's wrath.

"I wanted to surprise you, sweetheart," Blaine answered, bringing a hand up to rest on Kurt's cheek. Kurt unconsciously leaned into the touch. "I thought you'd be happy. You always seem happy to come to my gigs."

"I _am_ happy. Just surprised, babe. I thought this was a vacation. No work allowed."

"It is," Blaine said, earnestly. "I can never let down my fans though, you understand that."

Blaine looked uncomfortable, considering that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm proud of you baby," Kurt declared with a bright smile. "So proud. And I'm going to sit right here and watch you sing on that stage and be so proud that you're mine. I love you so much."

Blaine looked baffled. "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not, silly." Kurt winked at Blaine and giggled.

"Oh thank God! I love you too, babe. So much!"

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine slowly and passionately, trying to express how much he loves Blaine just through that kiss.

"Ok lover boys! Let's not attract stares!" Wes declared loudly, causing the two men to jump apart. "Blaine you're on in 10 minutes, why don't you go tune up with Nick? I'll keep your boy company on this blanket over here."

Wes gestured to the Avengers blanket that had been set up on the grass in front of the stage.

It wasn't long before the show started and the crowd that had started to surround the stage screamed their approval at the opening notes to Teenage Dream. Blaine bounced onto the stage, guitar in hand and headset/microphone on, belting out the notes to the familiar, if not a little out-dated song.

Blaine continued his playlist wit It's Not Unusual, before throwing in one of his original songs, Human. Blaine continued singing for a solid 30 minutes before the sky became darker and he realized he should close out his set because the nightly firework show was about to start.

"Ok guys, this will be the last song for tonight. I think you all know it. I wrote it for the love of my life. Kurt, I love you. Good night everybody!"

Blaine finished off his set with Your Song, staring into Kurt's eyes throughout the entire song. When he finished, the applause was thunderous, and quickly followed by the muted pounding of hundreds of feet rushing off to find the perfect spot along the lake to watch the fireworks.

Blaine didn't move from his place on the stage, watching Kurt. He eventually snapped out of his daze a little and walked forward, reaching for Kurt's hand and pulling him onto the stage. Wes, David, Jeff and Nick quietly walked toward the lake to give Blaine some privacy with Kurt, or at least as much privacy as they could get standing on a huge stage in the middle of an amusement park.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders turning him so he was facing Blaine straight on. He leaned forward and place a long, slow kiss to Kurt's lips. When he pulled back, Kurt looked a little dazed and Blaine grinned.

"Kurt," Blaine choked, his voice rough with emotion. "You are the love of my life. I thank God every day that I was clumsy enough to crash into you on that day over a year ago now. I can't believe we've only known each other a year, it feels like a lifetime. And I know I sound like a walking, talking cliché but I need you to know how much you mean to me. You are my entire life, Kurt. I love you so much, I can't even understand it sometimes. I could never imagine my life without you know so Kurt... I have to ask..." Kurt gasped softly his hand flying to his mouth and tears pricking his eyes.

"Kurt, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Passersby would not have heard Kurt's exclaimed response as the first fireworks started going off and Kurt tackled Blaine to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years Later<strong>

"The happiest day of my life was when you asked me to marry you," Kurt continued.

Blaine grinned fondly at him. "And the happiest day of _my_ life was when you said yes."

"Now that you are done reminiscing do one of you think you could take this stroller?" Sadie Duval declared, with feigned annoyance. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as the two were pulled out their love-induced stupor.

"Oops, sorry Sadie!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching over to grab the handles of the stroller and smiled down at one-year old buckled inside. "Such a good little boy," he cooed. "You look just like daddy." Kurt reached down and twisted one of the tight, black ringlets around his finger as the child's bright hazel eyes blinked up at him.

"Papa! Daddy!" 4-year old Elizabeth exclaimed, running up and jumping onto Blaine like a monkey. Her long, chestnut hair flying and her blue eyes sparkling. "Ally said that we're gonna getta ride a Hippogrip and dragons and I don't even know what that stuff is but it sounds super duper fun!"

Kurt laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm, so much like her daddy's even though she was his biologically. "Hippogriff sweetie, and you know what dragons are. Remember when we watched Shrek last week."

"Oh yeah!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping down from her father's arms and bounding back up to the front of the group to continue talking to the older children.

Blaine walked beside Kurt as he pushed the stroller, making faces at their son Aaron who giggled and babbled excitedly at his daddy's antics. Kurt leaned his head on his husband's shoulder and sighed contentedly. His life was, seriously, perfect.

_Release your inhibitions__  
><em>_Feel the rain on your skin__  
><em>_No one else can feel it for you__  
><em>_Only you can let it in__  
><em>_No one else, no one else__  
><em>_Can speak the words on your lips__  
><em>_drench yourself in words unspoken__  
><em>_Live your life with arms wide open__  
><em>_Today is where your book begins  
>the rest still unwritten<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I hope that was sufficient and worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who stuck around and read this whole thing. I hope I did Blaine and Kurt justice. Thank you to EragonArya as always for her help with this story. You guys are all the best! How have y'all been enjoying Glee this season? I'm gonna be taking a break from Fanfiction for a while, not sure how long. School, especially calculus, is kicking my butt right now and I need to focus so I can get scholarships and university acceptances and stuff. Anywho, just thought I'd let y'all know not to expect something new from me for a while. Thanks for reading! Have a lovely night! :)


End file.
